Basket Sponge
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: The series revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training for their basketball season with a little help from Coach LeBron James, while battling their rival team, The Toon Tomahawks, both on the court and off. With enough training, enough skill, and enough heart, the Bulldogs might just land a perfect season!
1. A LEGEND BEGINS

**BASKET SPONGE**

A LEGEND BEGINS

LeBron James relaxed in his lounge chair. He was enjoying his grand cruise, during his time off basketball season.

"This is the life! Best vacation ever!" He shouts to himself.

"Attention, everyone. Ahem...we are sinking." The ship's captain announces over the intercom of the ship.

The crowd ran around the boat in complete panic. LeBron jumped into the dreadful waters, and passed out.

 **"** Where am I?" A drowsy, woken up LeBron James asks.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob SquarePants shouts.

 **"** The Krusty what?" LeBron inquires.

"The Krusty Krab! Come spend all yer money!" Mr Krabs responds, answering his question.

"What's this thing on my head?" LeBron asks.

 **"** It's an air helmet. You would've died under here, silly!" SpongeBob tells him.

"Under where?" LeBron ignores him.

 **"** Haha! You said 'underwear'!" SpongeBob points out, making a pants joke.

"Does this mean I'm underwater? Where **AM** I?" LeBron still asks questions.

"You're in Bikini Bottom, lad." Mr Krabs tells him.

"A BIKINI BOTTOM? WHAT THE H-" LeBron shouts at him.

 **"** That's the name of the town, lad." Mr Krabs corrects LeBron in the middle of LeBron's sentence.

 **"** I'm obviously dreaming. That's the only reason I'm talking to a crab and a sponge!" LeBron tells himself.

"Trust me, this isn't a dream. It's a nightmare." Squidward synthesises with LeBron, scaring the NBA star.

"I gotta get out of here." LeBron says as he runs out of the undersea restaurant.

He frantically ran around Bikini Bottom, becoming frightened at every turn. Soon, he stumbled upon a small gym which read _"Home of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs!"_

"What is going on here?!" LeBron asks himself as he runs into the small gym as the 50-year-old coach in front of him instantly had a heart attack, fell over, and died.

 **"**...is he okay?" LeBron inquires.

"No, he's not! Nice going! You killed our coach! You'll pay for this!" A random player calls to LeBron.

All the players picked up the dead body, and ran out of the gym.

LeBron grabbed a basketball, and made a lay-up on one of the baskets.

"I wanna go home." LeBron whispers, sighing.

SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Krabs walked into the gym.

"Finally! We found you! What have you been doing?" SpongeBob asks.

 **"** Well, I accidentally killed the basketball coach. And I made all the players quit." LeBron explains to the yellow Sponge.

 **"** What? This can't happen! The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are the pride of Bikini Bottom!" Mr Krabs tells LeBron.

 **"** Sorry, I wish there's something I could do." LeBron apologizes.

 **"** There is!" SpongeBob says as he whispered into his friend's ears.

 **"** That's a horrible idea!" Squidward says.

 **"** That's a great idea!" Patrick disagrees.

 **"** Then it's settled! LeBron, we're gonna take their place!" SpongeBob explains.

"What do you mean?" LeBron asks him.

 **"** Well, we're gonna become the new players, and you'll become the new coach!" SpongeBob tells him correctly.

 **"** Whoa, whoa, whoa...this isn't Space Jam! I still need to get home!" LeBron dismisses the idea.

"If you help us win the basketball tournament this season, we'll help you get home!" SpongeBob explains.

 **"** Well, I am pretty good at basketball...I'll do it. But you gotta SWEAR you'll help me get home!" LeBron says.

 **"** I swear on Squidward's grave!" SpongeBob announces.

 **"** Excuse me?" Squidward asks.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **"** Everyone, welcome to basketball practice. This will be our first practice of the season. First, let's evaluate everyone's skill." LeBron explains.

Larry The Lobster took the ball, dribbled down the court like a beast, and dunked it.

Everyone else clumsily bumbled around, and showed no sign of skill whatsoever.

"Ahhh! Curse this stupid ball!" Plankton shouts as he is crushed by the ball.

 **"** Looks like I have a lot of work to do..." LeBron tells himself as he sighs.

 **A/N - Did you enjoy that ladies and gentleman? So this another spin off from SpongeBob Fanon Wiki by me and two other people. But stay tuned for more episodes!**

 **BATTLEOFDUTY - MAY 27TH, 2015**


	2. PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT

**Basket Sponge**  
 **'Practice Makes Perfect'**

SpongeBob woke up to his alarm clock, grabbed a bowl of cereal, and ran out the door.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM REEEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!" SpongeBob calls at the top of his lungs, ready for his next morning.

 **"** Shut up, SpongeBob. It's Saturday! What are you doing up so early?" Squidward asks.

 **"** Squidward! We have basketball practice today! It's our 2nd practice! Aren't you coming?" SpongeBob explains as he asks Squidward if he wants to join him for the Bulldogs second practise.

 **"** Do you think I care about our stupid basketball team? If you idiots wanna wake up at 7 a.m. and go to a stupid gym, you can! But as for me, I don't give a BLEEP!" Squidward tells SpongeBob before ending his sentence with a TV censor beep sound.

 **"** Bleep? ...Squidward, did you really just bleep?" SpongeBob asks if Squidward really swore and put a TV censor beep.

 **"** No, that's Patrick. He bought some kind of tape recorder yesterday. Whenever he pushes the button, it makes a bleeping sound." Squidward explains about Patrick's new gift he got the previous day.

 **"** Hey guys!" Patrick greets his two neighbours as he pushes the button that makes the bleeping sound. _"_ Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!".

 **"** Ah! We're late! Come on Patrick, let's get to the gym!" SpongeBob calls out for Patrick as he checks his watch.

 **"** Duh, why?" Patrick asks because he is a stupid, idiot.

"Coach is gonna kill us! Let's go!" SpongeBob anwsers Patrick's stupid acustations.

 **"** Dah-ha-ha! Retards! I'mma catch some beauty sleep!" Squidward tells his two neighbours as he then gets in bed. _"_ Ohhhyeeeahhh, feelin' nice and sexy in here."

MEANWHILE

 **"** Okay, is everybody here?" LeBron asks, checking every member.

 **"** Just me, Krabs, and Plankton. Where's that slimy sponge, that stupid star, and that shitty squid?" Larry explains before he tells LeBron that only SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward are missing and that Larry, Mr Krabs and Plankton are the only members there at the moment.

"Larry!" LeBron warns Larry for saying the word 'shitty'.

 **"** What? Come on! I had a thing going on there! Everything started with _s_. That was rad!" Larry explains in a cocky manner.

 **"** That's enough. Today, team, we're gonna work on layup drills..." LeBron explains to them.

 **"** HUFF! PUFF! We're here! Sorry we're late!" SpongeBob says as he huffs.

 **"** Duh, this isn't Waffle House." Patrick complains.

 **"** Patrick! I told you, this is basketball practice!" SpongeBob reminds him.

 **"** Hmmm, I've never had the basketball practice, but it sounds delicious." Patrick says.

LeBron facepalms.

 **"** Hey, you! Fat lady! Some service over here?!" Patrick asks.

 **"** I'm not your waitress...I'm your coach." LeBron shouts, being idmitating.

 **"** Wowwww! ...I've never seen a talking couch before!" Patrick says.

 **"** 700 pushups...NOW!" LeBron explains.

"Yes, Mr. Couch...or Mr. Sofa...whichever your prefer..." Patrick comments.

 **"** Hey, where's that shitty squid?" Larry repeats what he said before.

 **"** Hey refused to show up. He said he doesn't care about the team." SpongeBob explains.

 **"**...really? He said that?" LeBron asks him.

 **"** Yeah. Maybe he'll come next practice." SpongeBob conjurs up.

7 practices later

 **"** or not." SpongeBob finally continues.

 **"** This is ridiculous! Our first game is pretty darn soon! If that squid don't show up, he's fired!" Mr Krabs explains.

 **"** Shut up, crablegs. I'm the coach here." LeBron reminds Mr Krabs.

 **"** This is the WORST COUCH EVER!" Patrick comments while sitting on LeBron.

 **"** We gotta do something about this squid." LeBron says as he throws Patrick off.

 **"** But what? He won't come to practice!" Plankton tells him.

 **"** Then we'll have to bring PRACTICE...to HIM!" LeBron reminds him.

 _Meanwhile_

 **"** Ahhhh, I've never felt sexier." Squidward says, naked in a bubble bath.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 **"** Grrrrrr...what could SpongeBob and Patrick possibly want right now! Hmm...I'll scare them away for good!" Squidward says to himself.

Squidward got out of the bath, and answered the door with a towel.

 **"** SEE THIS, SPONGEBOB? SCARRED FOR LIFE? MAYBE NOW YOU'LL BE AFRAID TO COME BACK...oh...heh-heh...hey Coach LeBron...hey everybody else on the team..." Squidward explains.

 **"** Squidward, I need to have a word with you." LeBron says.

 **"** Sure thing...first let me throw on some clothes..." Squidward says.

 **"** I said NOW!" LeBron warns him.

 **"** Oh...okay...uh...sure...no problem." Squidward understands LeBron.

LeBron had a nice long talk with Squidward, teaching him about motivation and teamwork, and how he should care about the team, and show up to practice.

 **"** Wow...that was the deepest, most spiritual, heart-lifting conversation I've ever had...for the first time, it's like I feel motivated..." Squidward explains his feelings.

"That's great. Then I'll see you next practice." LeBron says.

"I can't wait until then. I feel motivated NOW!" Squidward tells LeBron.

"Oh, well...that's nice." LeBron understands.

"MOTIVATION!" Squidward explains.

 **"** You're scaring me, man." LeBron says.

 **"** MOTIVATION!" Squidward shouts.

Squidward busted out of the house, and ran with a towel throughout Bikini Bottom, on a psychopathic rampage on motivation.

 **"** MOTIVATION! I'M BLOODTHIRSTY FOR MOTIVATION! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Squidward roars.

 **"**...when is he gonna realize he's naked?" Larry asks.

 **"** In due time, Larry." LeBron tells him.

 **"** Awwwhhhyeah, that's the spot! This couch isn't so bad!" Squidward says as LeBron sigh.


	3. THE SHOES OF JORDAN

Basket Sponge  
1x03 - The Shoes Of Jordan

 **"** Five laps around the gym! Now!" LeBron shouts as he whistles to all the other players around the court of the gym.

 **"** I've had one too many krabby patties. I'm not cut out for this!" Mr Krabs tells himself as he pants.

 **"** Well, are you cut out for money?" LeBron asks.

 **"** Cha ching! Yessiree! Where's me money?" Mr Krabs says as his eyes turn into dollar signs.

 **"** If we win our basketball tournament at the end of the season, the money's our's! Now push it, crablegs!" LeBron explains to him, _foreshadowing the first season's finale._

 **"** I'm pushing it!" Mr Krabs tells him.

"Couch, why are you making us run? Couches are made to sit on." Patrick jokes around 'the coach/couch' of LeBron.

 **"** Grrrrrr...it's COACH! YOU STUPID STARFISH!" LeBron shouts at him, trying not blow up that much at him.

 **"** Motivation! Motivation! Motivation! Motivation!" Squidward repeats as he then runs into the wall.

 **"** Okay, everyone, line up. We have 3 weeks until our first game. Next week, we'll be doing a scrimmage against some guys in the street-" LeBron explains to them about foreshadowing of the next episode.

 **"** So streetball?" Larry mentions.

 **"** Kind of, but no-" LeBron corrects Larry about the streetball.

 **"** In the GHETTO? I'll get MUGGED! All me money will be ruined!" Mr Krabs roars.

 **"** Nobody's getting mugged!" LeBron reassures them.

 **"** A coffe mug? YES! That'll go great with my couch!" Patrick continues to joke about the coach/couch of LeBron as he sits on LeBron.

 **"** Enough! Everybody shut up! Let's focus on today. We need to make this practice count! Bulldogs on three! 1, 2, 3,...BULLDOGS!" LeBron tells the team as he shoves Patrick up.

The team began to practice.

Larry dribbled down the court, and passed it to Krabs. Larry set a pick on Squidward, so Krabs could go straight down the middle.

 **"** I'm open! I'm open!" SpongeBob tells Mr Krabs who is under the basket.

 **"** Here, lad!" Mr Krabs shouts as he passes the ball to SpongeBob.

 **"** Owwwww..." SpongeBob complains as he gets hit in the head by the ball.

 **"** Shake it off, boy." LeBron tells SpongeBob to heal his slight injuries.

"I shake it off, I shake it off, I-I-I shake it off, I shake it offfff..." Plankton sings by himself as everyone crickets. "What? Nobody? Really?"

The team continued to practice.

Larry dribbled down the court.

 **"** I'm open! I'm open! Larry, I'm open!" SpongeBob tells Larry on the court.

 **"** Anybody open?" Larry asks everyone.

 **"** MEEEEEEEEEEEE! MEEEEEEEEEE!" SpongeBob shouts.

 **"** Anybodyyyyy...ELSE?" Larry inquires.

 **"** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS GUY!" SpongeBob roars.

 **"** Fine. Here ya go, kid!" Larry tells SpongeBob as he sighs and passes the ball.

 **"** Yes! Got it!" SpongeBob says as he has got the ball.

 **"** Duhh...I like trains..." Patrick recites a ASDF meme ( _that is seriously outdated - LTG)_.

 **"** Patrick, here, catch!" Patrick tells SpongeBob as he throws the ball too high and hits a lightbulb, starting a fire.

The team panicked and ran outside to escape the fire.

After the Fire Department left, LeBron found SpongeBob sulking on the front steps of the gym.

 **"** Hey, little man, what's bugging ya?" LeBron asks as he sits down.

 **"** Our first game is in 3 weeks, and I can't even receive a pass!I'm horrible at basketball." SpongeBob explains to LeBron as he sighs between sentences.

 **"** Don't tell yourself that! Do you think I got this good at basketball by sitting around feeling sorry for myself?" LeBron tells SpongeBob about life. SpongeBob shakes his head no for anwsering his question.

 **"** And neither are you." He says while putting his hand on SpongeBob. _"_ Treat every day like it's your last. Get out there, and be the best you can be. Don't worry about anything else. If you put forth your best effort, everything else will just fall into place."

 **"** Really?" SpongeBob responds as he sniffs.

 **"** Yep. And hey, I wanna give you something." LeBron tells him.

 **"** What is it?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Here you go. Do you know what these are?" LeBron asks as he takes off his shoes.

 **"** Your shoes?" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Not just any shoes...my lucky shoes. Do you know who's shoes these originally were?" LeBron tells him.

 **"** No." SpongeBob whispers.

 **"** Michael Jordan's father's. And then he passed them down to Michael Jordan. Then he passed them down to his son. Then his son sold them on ebay. Then my dad bought them. And he passed them down to me." LeBron explains.

 **"** Wow...those must be some stinky old shoes!" SpongeBob describes the shoes.

 **"** It's not about the awful smells of life, it's about what's in here." LeBron corrects him as he then points at SpongeBob's heart.

 **"** My penis?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Your heart! You have more heart than any player I've ever worked with. Trust me boy, you're time is coming. Just be patient. Wear these shoes tomorrow. I think you'll be surprised." LeBron describes.

 **"** Wow! Thanks, Coach!" SpongeBob reliefs himself.

THE NEXT DAY AT PRACTICE

 **"** Hey, have you noticed Coach doesn't smell like rotten cheese today?" Plankton points out.

 **"** Yeah, I did notice that. Looks like he changed his shoes." Squidward says.

SpongeBob slammed open the door, and marched into the gym.

 **"** AWWWWWHHHHHHHHH! What is that ransid odor?" Larry inquires.

 **"** That, my friend, would be mah lucky shoes!" SpongeBob tells Larry as he points to his shoes.

 **"** Take them off!" Plankton asks.

 **"** No way! These were Michael Jordan's shoes! They have magical powers. Right, coach?" SpongeBob describes the shoes.

 **"** Uhh...yeah, sure, okay, ...let's start practicing!" LeBron first tries to dismiss SpongeBob and blows whistle.

Larry dribbled down the court, and passed to Patrick.

 **"** Hmmm...SLERP! SLERP! This is delicious!" Patrick describes the ball as he then swallows the ball. Larry punches Patrick in the stomach and causing him to vomit the ball out.

 **"** I got it! I got it!" SpongeBob shouts as he jumps and catches i. "Wow! These shoes are doing me wonders!"

 **"** Shoot the ball, lad! Quick!" Mr Krabs tells SpongeBob as he trows the ball up and it crashes through the ceiling as it traveled far into the sky, and hit a plane, causing the plane to crash land directly on the gym.

Everyoneis now crawling out of the pile of rubbish.

 **"** Now look what you did, you idget!" Squidward says.

 **"** You suck!" Plankton describes him.

 **"** Get out of here! You worthless piece of garbage!" Mr Krabs says to him.

 **"** My lucky shoes failed me..." SpongeBob says as he bursts into tears.

 **"** And YOU failed US! Now get OUT!" Larry roars at SpongeBob.

 **"** I'm the coach here. Now you can shut up." LeBron warns Larry. "I'm ashamed of you."

 **"** Yeah, SpongeBob, you destroyed our gym!" Plankton gives his excuse.

 **"** Not him. I'm ashamed of everyone BUT him." LeBron corrects Plankton.

 **"** What? How?" Larry asks.

 **"** In my short time of coaching here, he's displayed more heart and courage than anyone I've ever met in my entire life. SpongeBob, I hearby make you team captain." LeBron explains to SpongeBob.

 **"** What? That was supposed to be ME! I'm the best player here!" Larry reminds LeBron.

 **"** The true best player, is the one who has this." LeBron corrects SpongeBob as he points at his own heart.

 **"** A penis?" Mr Krabs says.

 **"** Nooo! A heart! And you guys have failed to see that! I'm very disappointed in you all except for SpongeBob!" LeBron says.

 **"** Well now we have no gym! What are we gonna do?" Plankton asks what are they suppoused to do.

 **"** As punishment, all of you are going to RE-BUILD this gym!" LeBron warns them.

 **"** Yes, Coach. C'mon guys, let's get to work." Larry says.

 **"** SpongeBob, you may go home." LeBron tells SpongeBob.

 **"** No thanks, Coach. If it's okay, I'd like to stay and help re-build this place!" SpongeBob says to LeBron.

 **"** Wow. Son, you're truly the most incredible person I've ever met." LeBron admires SpongeBob.

 **"** Thanks, Coach. But I owe it to these lucky shoes you gave me!" SpongeBob compliments LeBron.

 **"** By the way, those aren't actually Jordan's shoes. I found those shoes in a garbage can in the ghetto. Ha ha." LeBron explains.

 **"** The ghetto? We're getting mugged? TAKE COVER! HIDE ME MONEY!" Mr Krabs repeats his crazy turn over from earlier.


	4. PRISONERS OF THE MATCH

Basket Sponge  
 **1x04**  
 **'PRISONERS OF THE MATCH'**

 **"** I'M REEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" SpongeBob starts to say as he wakes up.

"If you say that one more time I swear to Neptune I'll cook your head for Thanksgiving!" Squidward warns him.

"Okay, sorry. Guess what! Do you know what today is?" SpongeBob asks Squidward about what is happening that day.

 **"** Yes, we have that stupid scrimmage in the ghetto." Squidward explains.

 **"** The ghetto? No! Me money! Don't mug me! You can kill me, just don't take me money!" Mr Krabs asks as he pops out of Squidward's mailbox and runs down the street.

"Uhhh...how'd he get there?" SpongeBob asks.

"You don't wanna know." Squidward tells him as he winks.

 **"** That's disgusting...whatever that means. Anyway, I'm gonna go wake up Pat! Don't wanna be late!" SpongeBob ends his conversation with Squidward as he enters Patrick's home. Patrick is fast asleep in bed. He is holding two basketballs in his arms.

 **"** Aww yes! Basketballs, baby!" Patrick sleep talks sexually.

 **"** That's nice. He's dreaming about basketball." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Girl, you have the biggest basketballs of any girl I know..." Patrick continues to talk sexually about his dreams.

 **"**...well that was an unexpected comment." SpongeBob hears.

 **"** Girl, I could play with your basketballs all day. What do you say we score some points?" SpongeBob asks.

 **"** OKAYYYY! Time to wake him up!" SpongeBob says as he starts shaking him. "Patrick, wake up! Patrick!" Patrick in his dream world, we see him on a beach with his dream girl.

Patrick is about to kiss his dream girl, when her head suddenly turns into SpongeBob's head.

 **"** Patrick, wake up! Patrick!" SpongeBob asks Patrick.

 **"** AHHHHHHHHH! SpongeBob, you had BIG basketballs!" Patrick describes SpongeBob.

 **"** What? ...never mind, come on! We're gonna be late!" SpongeBob warns Patrick.

 **"** Are we going to Chik-Fil-A?" Patrick asks.

 **"** We're going to the ghetto! Our team has a scrimmage against some ghetto guys today." SpongeBob explains to Patrick.

 **"** Will there be girls there?" Patrick asks.

 **"** It's the ghetto, Patrick." SpongeBob says.

 **"** So?" Patrick inquires.

 **"** Let's stop talking. Let's go." SpongeBob tells him.

15 minutes later

 **"** Good, everybody gathered here today in the ghetto." LeBron congratulates the other players.

 **"** Gulp...I don't like this place..." Mr Krabs says as he fiddles with the change in his pocket.

 **"** So, who's ready for the scrimmage?" LeBron asks.

 **"** Me! Me! Meeeeeeeeeeee!" SpongeBob shouts.

 **"** So, who are these guys we're gonna scrimmage against?" Larry inquires.

 **"** I have no idea. I met 'em online. They told me to meet them at the Bikini Bottom Prison." LeBron explains.

 **"** That would explain why we're standing outside of a prison." Squidward says.

 **"** They should be here by now." LeBron remidnds himself as he looks at his watch.

 **"** Maybe they meant INSIDE the prison." Plankton corrects LeBron.

 **"** What? inside the prison? BAHAHAH! Don't be ridiculous!" LeBron jokes about Plankton's correction as he walks into the prison.

 **"** Hi, welcome to Bikini Bottom Prison, how can I help you?" The woman at the counter asks the team.

 **"** Told ya there'd be girls here!" Patrick tells SpongeBob who sighs.

 **"** I have an appointment with some prisoners. We have a basketball scrimmage scheduled for today." LeBron explains to the woman at the counter.

 **"** Down the hallway, take a left at the water fountain. That's where the basketball court is." The woman at the counter points out for LeBron.

 **"** Okay, thanks. Come on, team, let's go." LeBron tells his team. but Patrick stays at the counter, drooling and staring at the lady. "Patrick! Let's go!"

 **"** Oh, sorry! Coming!" Patrick says before he turns to the lady. "This isn't gonna work out. I'm just not ready for a relationship. But just for the record...I LOVE YOU!"

Patrick runs down the hallway.

 **"** Yeah, we're gonna need a taser and some pepper spray." The woman at the counter tells the Head Sheriff over the radio.

 **"** Now, before we enter the basketball court, we need to discuss our game plan." LeBron says.

 **"** Which is?" Squidward asks.

 **"** I have absolutely no idea." LeBron tells

 **"** What? Nothing? You mean I came here to potentially get mugged...for NOTHING?!" Mr Krabs inquires.

 **"** Coach! We need a plan! This is our first scrimmage, and more importantly, our first real game is next week!" Larry reminds LeBron.

 **"** Gosh! I said I was sorry!" LeBron apoligizes.

 **"** No you didn't!" SpongeBob remarks him.

 **"** Oh. Well sorry." LeBron apoligizes again.

 **"** I have a plan!" Plankton annouces.

 **"** What is it?" Larry annoyingly asks.

 **"** Since we have no game plan whatsoever, I say we just throw Pokeballs at them!" Plankton explains.

 **"** Pokeballs? Are you kidding?" Squidward reminds him.

Plankton grabs a bag of Pokeballs, referencing the series.

 **"** Better than nothing. Now let's get in there and show them what we're made of." LeBron says to himself after sighing.

The team opened the door, and entered the prison's basketball court. There were 6 tough-looking men on the court. One of them was the coach.

 **"** You dirtbags are going down! You know nothing of us, you're a sad excuse of a team! Get ready for some real power!" The prison coach shouts at the prison basketball team members.

 **"** Let the game begin! Plankton, you sit on the bench." LeBron says to his team members and commands Plankton to sit on the bench.

 **"** What? Why?" Plankton asks.

 **"** Only five players are allowed on the court at a time. You're player six, now sit the bench." LeBron explains.

 **"** Fine!" Plankton huffs as he hands Larry the bag of Pokeballs _._ "Take these, my friend. You're gonna need 'em."

Coach blew the whistle and the game began!

 **"** Y'all are goin' DOWN!" A opposing team member says after he gets whacked by a Pokeball. "Ouch! What the hell?"

 **"** Crap! These things only work in the movies!" Larry comments on the Pokeballs.

 **"** Curses! I knew I shouldn't have bought those "Real Pokeballs" on eBay! CURSE YOU, INTERNET!" Plankton explains on the pokeballs were fake because of some idiot on eBay posted that they were real.

 **"** Even worse, we don't have a plan now!" Larry says.

 **"** Just wing it, Larry! You can do it!" LeBron yells from the bench side.

 **"** You're right. I can do this." Larry says.

 **"** What should we do?" SpongeBob asks.

 **"** SpongeBob, go to the left corner. Patrick, go to the right corner. Krabs, stay to the side of me. Squidward, go down the middle." Larry explains.

Larry got the basketball, and dribbled down the court. The 5 angry prison players were playing some killer defense! ...literally

 **"** Ahhh! This guy is strangling me!" SpongeBob whines.

 **"** Duh, this dude is pointing a gun-shaped basketball at me..." Patrick says.

 **"** THIS GUY IS MUGGING ME! NOOOOOOOOO! ME MONEY!" Mr Krabs complains as a guy robs him.

 **"** I'm completely fine" Squidward tells himself before a blast happens and he falls over dead on the ground.

 **"** Ah! Now what do I do?" Larry inquires.

 **"** Shoot the ball, Larry! SHOOT THE BALL!" LeBron yells from the bench.

It was the moment of truth. In slow-motion, with patriotic music, Larry crouched down and got ready to shoot the ball it blasts as the ball deflates in front of Larry and towards everyone.

 **"** Okay, who shot the ball literally? We weren't talking about actual shooting!" Larry asks.

 **"** Tee-hee...sorry." A opposing player whispers as he puts a gun to behind his own back.

 **"** Well...I guess the game can't go on." Larry says.

 **"** Ohhhh...what happened." Squidward asks as he is suddenly revived, like he is now immortal.

 **"** We should probably get him to a hospital." LeBron says.

The next day at basketball practice

 **"** Well, team, I understand our scrimmage last night was an absolute fail..." LeBron explains to the team about the previous day's match.

 **"** Yeah! Tell me about it!" Larry says.

 **"** They took me money!" Mr Krabs complaining.

 **"** I can feel my heart contracting..." Squidward tells himself.

 **"** But, I wanna compliment each and every one of you. Despite your circumstances, you all did amazing!" LeBron explains as he then congratualates the team.

 **"** But we're completely unprepared for our first real game! It's next week!" Larry tells him.

 **"** All we need is a game plan. My fault for not thinking of that sooner. But we all learned a lesson today." LeBron explains.

 **"** Never trust a prisoners?" Larry asks.

 **"** Never visit the ghetto with a full wallet?" Krabs says.

 **"** Always wear a bullet proof vest?" Squidward says.

 **"** Sponges can still be strangled even though they have no necks?" SpongeBob explains.

 **"** Never buy Pokeballs from eBay?...BLASTED GOOD DEALS!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Playing basketball isn't how I dreamed it would be?" Patrick says as everyone looks at him at surprised.

 **"** Ummmmm, no. I have no idea what the lesson is. Let's just never scrimmage again." LeBron corrects.

 **"** Agreed." Squidward agrees.


	5. THE BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA

**Basket Sponge - 1x05: 'The Beginning Of A New Era'**

Tommorrow is the day of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs' first official basketball game. Today is their last day to practice, and they better do it fast!

 **"** Everyone listen up! Tomorrow is our first game! So we need to practice hard today!" LeBron calls at the team.

 **"** I refuse to lose tomorrow! Everyone, let's give today our best effort!" Larry explains.

 **"** Larry! Don't say the F-word! We're in church!" Patrick shouts at him.

 **"**...effort?" Larry asks.

 **"**...and we're not in church." SpongeBob reminds Patrick.

 **"** Anyway, let's begin! Larry, Krabs, and Squidward are on a team against SpongeBob, Patrick, and Plankton. Now go at it!" LeBron calls for them again as he explains who is going for who.

The team began to practice against eachother.

Local journalist, Luis Antonio entered the gym, to interview the coach before their upcoming game.

 **"** Excuse me sir, I'm here to ask you some- HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE BLOODY LEBRON JAMES! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY HUMAN HERE!" Luis asks before he congratulates himself for the discovery of another human, LEBRON himself.

 **"** Another human? This is great! What are you doing here, little bro?" LeBron says as he asks Luis why he is here.

 **"** I was stranded here a year ago. But I've learned to adapt to this place. I love it here in Bikini Bottom! I work here as a journalist! I go around doing interviews and stuff!" Luis explains on how he was stranded and now he does interviews but being interviewing for the Bikini Bottom news.

 **"** You've come to ask me some questions, I presume?" LeBron pops a question for Luis.

 **"** Oh, yes, the questions! Almost forgot! Ahem. Question #1: How do you train your team?" Luis responds, starting his interview with the coach.

 **"** We train just like any other team." LeBron answers for Luis, quick and simple for him.

 **"** By stalking and spying on other teams and copying their moves?" Luis quickly asks.

 **"** What the?! No!" LeBron dismisses the question.

 **"** Sorry, my boss tells me to ask that. He wants me to get a really good story, but I haven't been doing such a great job at it, lately. He says if I don't get a good story soon, I'm fired!" Luis explains to LeBron about the part of his job.

 **"** MOTIVATION! MOTIVATION! MOTIVATION!" Squidward says as he runs into Krabs' butt.

 **"** Lad! Get out of there! This ain't Uranus, it's MY anus!" Mr Krabs reminds Squidward.

 **"** My head's stuck!" Squidward says.

 **"** I like trains." Patrick references a ASDF video.

 **"** Patrick! Don't say that! Remember what happens in the YouTube video?" SpongeBob reminds Patrick.

 **"** What YouTube video?" Patrick asks himself before getting run over by a train. "Oh yeah, now I remember."

 **"** Your team is...quite interesting. Are you guys any good?" Luis describes the team before asking if they are actually as good as they think they are having being told.

 **"** Are we good? Heck yeah! In fact, little man, if you need a killer story, come to our game tomorrow. It's our first game, and we're gonna kick some ASS!" LeBron explains to Luis, describing how they are going to kick the next playing team's ass.

 **"** You think it'll be a good enough story to save my job?" Luis asks LeBron about if it is going to be a good story for his journalist job.

 **"** Heck yeah! Our team will do so good, every other team in the entire league will cry for mercy when they read your story!" LeBron says to Luis, getting his high hopes for Luis's job.

 **"** Wow thanks, LeBron! You saved my career! You're the best! I'll be there tomorrow!" Luis compliments as he exits from talking to LeBron.

 **"** What happened with that guy?" Larry asks as he walks over to LeBron.

 **"** I told a massive lie." LeBron reveals to his team.

 **"** A lie? What was it?" SpongeBob asks the coach.

 **"** I told that boy that we're a good team, and that we're gonna kick ass tomorrow at the game." LeBron explains as everyone bursts into roaring laughter.

 **"** We barely know anything! We're gonna get CRUSHED tomorrow! BAHAHAHAH!" Squidward jokes.

 **"** That's the funniest thing I've heard in years! L.O.L.!" Plankton reacts to LeBron's explaination.

 **"**...L.O.L.? Really, dude?" Mr Krabs asks.

 **"** What does that mean?" SpongeBob inquires the internet term of LOL.

 **"** It means Luscious Open Lips! Duh, SpongeBob!" Patrick tells him.

 **"** Guys, enough! I know I told a ridiculous lie, but Luis's career depends on this game! If he doesn't get a good story, his boss is gonna fire him!" LeBron reminds the team.

 **"** Then what are we gonna do? There's no way we can win the game tomorrow! We're horrible!" Larry asks how they will do it.

 **"** You know why you're horrible? Because you keep TELLING YOURSELVES THAT!" LeBron still reminds them.

The team grew silent.

 **"** You think I've spent my whole life telling myself that I'm horrible?" He asks them about his life.

The team continued to be silent.

 **"** I've worked with each and every one of you, and I KNOW the potential you all have!" LeBron explains to them.

Nobody said a word.

 **"** Now GO home and get some rest! And come to the game tomorrow, feeling CONFIDENT! You NEED to win this game! You CAN win this game!" LeBron orders them.

The team walked home.

 **"** Wow, coach got pretty pissed today." Krabs comments.

 **"** He gets pissed every day!" Larry says.

 **"** He's being pretty serious. It sounds like Luis really needs our help." SpongeBob tells them.

 **"** I like trains." Patrick comments as he gets run over. "OUCH!"

 **"** Guys, we need to try our hardest tomorrow." SpongeBob says.

 **"** What's the use? We're playing against the Toon Tomahawks. They're the 2nd best team in the league!" Squidwards asks.

 **"** Guys, I'm not asking for a miracle. Just make coach proud, okay?" SpongeBob says to them.

 **"** Whatever." Larry responds.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **"** 5 minutes till the game. 4 minutes and 59 seconds till the game. 4 minutes and 58 seconds till the game..." LeBron counts the minutes and seconds.

 **"** Coach seems pretty worked up." Mr Krabs comments.

 **"** He always seems worked up." Larry reminds Mr Krabs.

 **"** Hey, Bulldogs! Great to see y'all are warming up! Sounds like this is gonna be a great game!" Luis tells them as he walks off.

 **"** I'm not looking forward to this." Squidward says.

 **"** Hey, man! I just wanted to thank you again for saving my career! Tonight's game might be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!" Luis tells LeBron as he approaches the coach.

 **"** Heh-heh...heh...sure...we're gonna get crushed...I mean...uh...we're gonna kick ass!" LeBron gives his spirit to Luis.

 **"** That's the spirit! Seeya in a few minutes!" Luis reacts.

 **"** 3 minutes, 49 seconds, and 4 mili-seconds to be exact!" LeBron counts the minutes left.

 **"** That's wonderful..." Luis comments as he goes and sits on the bleechers.

 **"** Guys, this our first game. I understand we're a young and inexperienced team. But listen, all I ask is this...WIN THIS DAGGONE GAME OR I'LL MURDER EACH OF YOU WITH A CHAINSAW." LeBron tells him that as he goes towards the team.

 **"** The wise words of truly passionate coach. Makes me feel honored to be in your presence, LeBron. " SpongeBob says.

 **"** Who cares! The game is starting now, go get on the court!" LeBron tells him as SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Krabs, and Larry walked onto the court. Plankton sat the bench.

 **"** The name's Michael Clownfish. I've been the top player for Tomahawks for 3 years straight. Y'all are going down!" Michael introduces himself.

 **"** We'll see about that! You don't know what we're made of!" Larry tells him otherwise.

 **"** I know what you're made of. A bunch of crap!" Michael tells him.

 **"** Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... " Larry groans.

 **"** Anata wa, Dikku o suu, rokudenashidesu!" Sun Jeong says something.

 **"** I don't know what that meant, but I'll take that as a compliment!" Larry tells him.

 **"** He's Japanese. Try Google Translate, my friend." Michael explains as the ref blew the whistle, and the game began.

 **"** Here I am, filming live at the Bulldogs vs. Tomahawks game! This is the Bulldogs' first game of the season!" Luis tells him as he turns to LeBron."LeBron, how do you feel about your team's first game of the season?"

 **"** Meh...heh heh meh keh shme pleh flehthejfdfdbgyhyyjydffedddjnmklopk blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" LeBron blabs on.

 **"** Japanese, I presume?" Luis asks him as LeBron faints. "Seems a little shaken up. Stay tuned, you're about to see an epic game for the Bulldogs!"

 **3 quarters later**

 **"** Here we are, in the 4th quarter. The score is 178 - 0. The Tomahawks are winning. However, they won't be winning for long. This is probably some kind of secret strategy from the Bulldogs. They're playing psychological games with the opponent, trying to catch them off-guard. But at the right moment, BAM! The Bulldogs will steal the game!" Luis explains the game.

 **"** Luis, there's something I need to tell you..." LeBron tries to tell Luis.

 **"** What is it?" Luis asks him.

 **"** I have a confession to make...we're not really a good team." LeBron confesses to him/

 **"** What? That's impossible! You're LeBron James! You told me your team was gonna kick some ass!" Luis asks about his reasons for telling him this new.

 **"** If I was on the court, than yes we'd be kicking ass. But I'm just a coach. Coaching's not my gift. I just feel hopeless." LeBron explains.

 **"** That's a shame. I hope you overcome your problem." Luis says to him.

 **"** Wait...you're not mad?" LeBron asks why he isn't mad.

 **"** Nope." Luis disagres him.

 **"** What about your story? Your job? You'll get fired!" LeBron reminds him of his story.

 **"** The score right now is 200 - 0. That's a freakin' record! Your team is so horrible, it's made my story a hit! This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!" Luis explains to him.

 **"** Oh...that's great, I guess." LeBron comments.

 **After the game**

 **"** Team, am I angry?" LeBron asks his team.

 **"** With a score of 200 - 0, you SHOULD be!" Larry tells him.

 **"** Well I'm not. Guess what? No team in history has ever gotten crushed so bad. It's a phenomenon! Luis got a hit story afterall!" LeBron explains.

 **"** That's great!" SpongeBob comments.

 **"** Also, our team has gained a huge amount of popularity, and we even have a decent-sized fanbase!" LeBron says.

 **"** From losing?" Squidwards asks him.

 **"** Yep. Team, this...is the beginning of a new era for us!" LeBron tells them.

 **A/N - I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT ALL OF THE HIATUS BETWEEN PRISONERS OF THE MATCH AND THIS. I wrote the first few chapters as there was a hiatus and then everything went down, so I forgot for this long. I'll promise to get this and maybe the next episode out in the same week.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 2, 2015**


	6. THE NEW MEMBER

**Basket Sponge - Season One, Episode 6: 'The New Member'**

 **"** Good morning, team! Glad to see everybody showed up for practice today." LeBron says as he walks inside in the gym.

 **"** Everybody PLUS one!" SpongeBob shouts to him as Gary meows.

 **"** A snail? What's a snail doing here?!" LeBron asks about the snail.

 **"** He can be our mascot! Other teams have mascots!" SpongeBob explains.

 **"** Whatever floats your boat, Sponge Man." LeBron says.

 **"** I don't wanna float. I prefer living underwater." SpongeBob corrects him.

 **"** Anyway, team, we have a game next week! It's against a really good team!" LeBron says.

 **"** Who are we playing?" Larry asks anybody.

 **"** I forget who we're playing. Patrick, check the schedule." LeBron tells Patrick.

 **"** It says we're playing a team called The Sperm!" Patrick annouces as he grabs the schedule.

 **"** Read the next line!" LeBron shouts at him.

 **"** Oh. The Sperm Whales!" Patrick finishes.

 **"** Uhhh...Can I skip that game?" Mr Krabs inquires.

 **"** Krabs, it's not that perverted. Get your mind out of the gutter!" LeBron corrects Mr Krabs.

 **"** It's not that. My daughter Pearl is obsessed with The Sperm Whales. She goes to every game! They're an all-whale team, and they're really handsome and muscular!" Mr Krabs explains.

 **"** Mr. Krabs! You find guys handsome?" Squidward asks him.

 **"** Nooo! That's not what I mean! Look, I'm just afraid when Pearl comes to watch the game, she might cheer for THEM instead of her old man." Mr Krabs continues.

 **"** Ah. I see we got some parenting issues." LeBron says.

 **"** I guess I...I just want her to look up to me." Mr Krabs tells him.

 **"** You're a little short for that, Krabs!" Plankton shouts.

 **"** Look who's talking! You're so short, I'm gonna crush you like a bug!" Mr Krabs complains as he crushes Plankton.

 **"** Gahhh! Stop! I AM A BUG!" Plankton shouts and reminds Mr Krabs.

 **"** Guys, enough. Let's start some warm-ups." LeBron says.

 **"** The name's Sandy Cheeks! Yee-hah!" Sandy says as she arrives before shegrabs the ball, dribbles past everyone, and slam dunks it.

 **"** Wow...what an entrance, Sandy." SpongeBob comments.

 **"** I'll say!" Squidward agrees as he stares deeply into Sandy's eyes.

 **"** I wanna join the Bulldogs! You think I got what it takes, BUSTER?" Sandy says as she grabs LeBron's coaching shirt.

 **"**...well that was extremely rude. But because you actually have skill, you're in." LeBron evaluates.

 **"** Oh...sweet..." Sandy mummers as she lets go of LeBron's shirt.

 **"** Can you grab MY shirt now?" Squidward asks Sandy as he begins staring passionately at Sandy.

 **"** I'll save it for later!" Sandy comments before she winks.

 **"** Okay! Let practice begin!" LeBron annouces before he blows the whistle.

 **2 hours later**

 **"** Okay, one more drill, and then practice is over for the day." LeBron explains as Squidward and Sandy are in the corner making out. "Ahem! Do you two mind? Get over here! We still have one more drill left!"

 **"** Let me show you how it's done." Sandy says as she takes the ball, dribbles rapidly around Larry, jumps up and makes a perfect layup.

 **"** Wow! Outstanding, Sandy!" LeBron comments.

 **"** I know, isn't she?" Squidward agrees.

 **"** Sandy, how would you like to be the point guard at this week's game." LeBron inquires.

 **"** Point guard? That's MY position! I'm the star of the team!" Larry complains.

 **"** No, technically I'M the star here, I mean hello? I'm shaped like a star..." Patrick complains.

 **"** Well both of ya just lost that honor. It's me now! Get ready to win this week!" Sandy tells him.

 **"** Grrr...We gotta get rid of her! Eh, Patrick? ...Patrick?!" Larry says.

 **"** Huh, what was that, Larry? I missed that. Too busy sittin' on the couch. Lunch was strenuous today!" Patrick says as he sits on LeBron.

 **"** Patrick, how many times do I have to tell you. This is BASKEBALL PRACTICE! Not Taco Bell!" LeBron says.

 **"** I know it's not Taco Bell! It's Waffle House! Did you think I was an idiot, Mr. Couch?" Patrick says.

 **"** Yes, I DO think you're an idiot. Because I'm your COACH not a freakin' COUCH! Do you understand me?" LeBron explains as he corrects Patrick.

 **"**...could you repeat that, but in French?" Patrick inquires.

 **"** Grrr! Practice is over! See you all at the game this week!" LeBron shouts as he slams the door.

 **This week**

Fans cheered in the crowd. Pearl swooned as The Sperm Whales marched onto the court.

 **"** OMG! He winked at me! I'm gonna FaceSplash all my friends!" Pearl shouts as she is typing. "#LOL, #OMG #WTF he waved at me! #SpermWhalesNation"

 **"** Little girl, do you know what WTF means?" A stranger inquires.

 **"** Wow That's Fantastic. Everybody knows that." Pearl says.

 **"** Mhmmmmm...that's exactly what it means." The stranger tells her.

 **"** Totally." Pearl agrees.

 **"** So, who you here for?" The stranger inquires what Pearl should be here for.

 **"** Well, my dad thinks I'm here to see him play for the Bulldogs. Don't tell him this, but I'm actually rooting for The Sperm Whales. They're way cooler than he'll ever be!" Pearl says as she explains.

 **"** She's rooting for The Sperm Whales? I knew it. I'll never be good enough for my little girl." Mr Krabs says as he is seen to be hiding in a trash can.

Somebody dumps a tray of food into the trash can.

 **"** Awhh! Come on, that's disgusting!" Mr Krabs tells the person as he looks down. "wait...there's a bra in here? WTF?"

 **"** Do you know what WTF means, young dumpster diver." The old man says.

 **"** Well That's Fishy. Everybody knows that!" Mr Krabs tells them.

 **"** Don't ever insult fish like that again!" The old man complains as he whacks Krabs on the head with his cane and runs off.

 **"** Oh! The game's almost starting, I gotta get on the court!" Mr Krabs says as he climbs out of the trash can, and runs onto the court. The team is huddled around LeBron, who is giving them a speech before the game.

 **"** Sandy, you're point guard. Larry, you're her back-up. SpongeBob, you're on the left wing. Squidward, you're on the right wing. Krabs you're in the middle...Krabs! Why are you covered in garbage! ...and wearing a bra?!" LeBron explains the team placement as he then asks about Mr Krabs and him wearing a bra.

 **"** Things got a little complicated..." Mr Krabs tells him as he throws the bra, Squidward then grabs the bra, and hands it to Sandy.

 **"** Later, Squidward. Later." Sandy says as she throws the bra back to Squidward.

 **"** Awwwhh..." Squidward complains.

"Mow!" Gary says as slithering down the court, dragging a Bulldogs poster behind him.

 **"** Good job, Gary! You're the best mascot I've ever seen!" SpongeBob comments as the buzzer beeps, and the game begins. The players run onto the court. Patrick and Plankton sit on the bench.

 **"** Why am I always on the BENCH?" Plankton inquires.

 **"** You're a little short, Bug Man." LeBron says.

 **"** This wait is ridiculous! If our waitress doesn't come back with our drink orders, I'm leaving this sorry excuse for a restaurant!" Patrick complains.

 **"** Patrick-" LeBron begins.

 **"** AND NO TIP!" Plankton finishes his complaint.

 **"**...you know what...whatever." LeBron says to him as the game begins. Sandy dribbles straight down the court.

 **"** Hey! Open right here!" Larry annouces as Sandy dribbles past everybody, and makes an extremely hard-to-do layup."Show-off! I was open! You should've passed to me! That would've been much easier!"

 **"** Well it's not my problem. You're not the star anymore!" Sandy tells him.

 **"** Grrrrr!" Larry groans at her.

 **ON DEFENSE**

A Whales player dribbles down the court. Sandy rapidly steals the ball, takes it down the court, and slam dunks at the other end.

 **"** Fantastic, Sandy!" LeBron shouts.

 **"** Fantastic, Sandy!" Larry copies LeBron in a mocking voice.

 **"** Fantasic, Sandy..." Squidward says whilst drooling.

 **AT HALF-TIME**

 **"** We're up 20 - 0. This is great, team! And by team, I mean Sandy!" LeBron explains.

 **"** Grrrr..." Larry groans.

 **"** If we can keep this up, this might actually be our first victory of the season!" LeBron says.

 **"** And it's all because of me!" Sandy tells them.

 **"** Couldn't agree more!" LeBron agrees.

 **"** We'll see about that! MWAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Larry tells everyone as he laughs manically.

 **"** Uh, Larry...did you take your medication?" SpongeBob inquires to Larry.

 **"** What? How'd you know about infection in my-..." Larry asks SpongeBob as the buzzer beeps. Half-time ends. The players run onto the court.

 **"** Goooo, Sperm Whales! I love you all! I wanna marry you all!" Pearl annouces as Mr Krabs suffers as a tear rolls down his cheek as Sandy starts dribbling down the court, Larry smacks the ball out of her hands and it goes out of bounds.

 **"** What the heck? Larry! We're on the same team!" Sandy inquires.

 **"** I'm gonna ruin you!" Larry tells Sandy.

 **"** What are you talkin' about?" Sandy inquires.

 **"** Sandy! Why'd you throw the ball out of bounds? You can do better than that!" LeBron asks Sandy and Larry.

 **"** What?! That wasn't me! It was Larry! I swear!" Sandy shouts.

 **"** Shut up and play, Sandy!" LeBron tells her as the game continues. Sandy gets the ball, and runs towards the basket, Larry grabs her tail, spins her around, and releases her so she runs the opposite way and Sandy slam dunks on her own team's basket as the buzzer beeps and the game ends.

 **"** SANDY! What the heck? You just scored the winning point...for the OTHER team!" LeBron tells her.

 **"** I did?" Sandy inquires.

 **"** Yes, you DID! And since you did that, you can get your furry asshole off my TEAM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" LeBron commands her to leave the court

 **"** Well if that's how you feel...I understand!" Sandy says as she runs off the court.

 **"** Sandy! My love! Wait up!" Squidward shouts as he chases up Sandy.

 **"** That was a bit harsh, Coach." SpongeBob says.

 **"** I know...I just...felt like we actually had a chance this time." LeBron tells him.

"Well! It looks like somebody needs a new point guard!" Larry pats LeBron on the shoulder.

"You got your position back, Larry. Happy?" LeBron says as he sighs to LeBron.

 **"** Indeed." Larry agrees as he produces an evil smile. Krabs is seen walking off the court.

"Daddy! You did amazing!" Pearl screams as she runs to hug her father.

 **"** But, sweetie, we lost..." Mr Krabs reminds his daughter.

 **"** It doesn't matter. You were still my favorite player today!" Pearl shouts.

 **"** I didn't even score, sweetheart!" Mr Krabs tells her.

 **"** You're still my hero! I love you soooo much!" Pearl tells Mr Krabs.

 **"** As much as those Sperm Whale boys?" Mr Krabs inquires.

 **"** A whole lot! Almost just as much!" Pearl tells him as she kisses him, and runs off.

 **"**...eh, better than nothin'!" Mr Krabs comments.

 **What happens next? Catch the drama, in** **Betrayal**!

 **-Author's Note-**

So, how did you like this episode? Is it as good as the previous five? Well still, we have only 45 more to convey! Remember, don't accept that these chapters will be done in every week. I will write them more and more as the true series is ending on the SpongeBob SquarePants wiki on it's third season (with around half of the episode length of this first season. 12, to be presice. Or maybe 13. _But we will see._ ). So, number 5 of 50 is done and dusted. Remember to stay tuned for the next one when it comes.

But I promise, Betrayal is a little better than The New Member. Which was true to myself, supposed to be the seventh and eighth episodes as one of my episodes (that one being the now eigth episode, **Leaked Footage Reel**.) couldn't be finished on time because I was late of school work and other stuff.

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 28th, 2015.**


	7. BETRAYAL

**Basket Sponge: Season One: Episode 7 - Betrayal**

 **Following the events of** **The New Member**.

LeBron goes home after the game. He feels like a horrible coach, after the way he treated Sandy.

 **Meanwhile**

Sandy is running through the streets.

"Sandy! My love! Stop! It's late! Let me take you home! We can go to bed!" Squidward tells Sandy.

 **"** Noo! I must keep running wherever the night takes me! Not even love is strong enough to stop me!" Sandy disagrees with him.

 **"** Then screw it, it's late and I have no idea where the hell I am." Squidward says as he leaves.

 **"** Perfect!" Sandy agrees as she goes to a secret building and enters inside.

 **"** Sandy. Did you succeed in your task?" Adam 'The Ghost Smith' asks Sandy.

 **"** Yes, coach. I joined the Bulldogs for 1 game." Sandy explains.

 **"** Did you make them lose?" Adam inquires.

 **"** Yeah, it was pretty easy. All I had to do was make that lobster guy really angry, and he sabotaged me the entire game. He didn't even realize he was hurting the team." Sandy explains about the whole game.

 **"** Perfect! And you feel we can beat them in the next game?" Adam asks her.

 **"** Yes, sir. They're terrible." Sandy agrees about the crappiness of the team.

 **"** Good. You've done your job, Sandy." Adam says as he hands her a uniform. "Welcome to the Toon Tomahawks!"

 **"** I feel kinda evil. Ya know...for plotting against the Bulldogs." Sandy comments.

 **"** The Bulldogs have been the chief rival of the Tomahawks for years! Finally, now that they have a new coach and new players, we can DESTROY them this season! And the trophy is ours!" Adam explains about the Tomahawks and the Bulldogs with the rival championship.

 **"** Yeah...I mean, I am from Bikini Bottom though. And they're my friends. So it's kinda awkward." Sandy says.

 **"** Well, those friendships have to end NOW. Raise your head high! You're a Tomahawk! Never forget that!" Adam tells Sandy otherwise.

 **"** Yes sir..." Sandy agrees as she sighs.

The next morning, at the Bulldogs' gym

 **"** So, team, I've been feeling pretty bad about last night's game. A lot of things went wrong. I lost my temper, and my best player." LeBron tells his team.

 **"** The love of my life!" Squidward complains as he starts crying.

 **"** But listen, we have a game this Friday...against our chief rival, The Toon Tomahawks!" LeBron reminds him.

 **"** The taco hawks? Are those like giant hawks...that poop TACOS? That is LEGIT!" Patrick asks himself about The Toon Tomahawks.

 **"** Patrick, go outside and count all the grains of sand you can find in Bikini Bottom." LeBron tells him.

 **"** Oh boy! I get to eat sand!" Patrick shouts as he runs outside.

 **"** Anyway, that means we have some serious training to do. We need to show the Tomahawks what we're made of. Does anybody remember what happened last time we played the Tomahawks?" LeBron explains as he inquires what will happen next.

 **"** They crushed us...like 200 - 0." Larry reminds the team.

 **"** Exactly. That's because they're organized. So today, we're gonna work on organizational skills." LeBron says.

Patrick runs inside, extremely fatter than normal. _"_ I'm back!"

 **"** You counted all the sand in Bikini Bottom?" LeBron asks Patrick.

 **"** Well, I was...but then I found a big fat ugly sand monster! So I ate him! ...wait..." Patrick says before he vomits Mrs. Puff.

 **"** Oh my goodness! What in the Heavens is going on here!" Mrs. Puff says as she inflates. _"_ You'll pay for this Patrick!" Mrs Puff then rolls out the door, but gets stuck in the doorway. " ...a little help?"

 **"** We should probably help her." SpongeBob says.

"Just leave her. We need to start practicing!" LeBron tells them."I'm gonna teach you guys something called boxing out!"

 **"** Boxing? Hell YESH!" Patrick shouts as he punches LeBron in the face. LeBron calmly takes an axe, and chops Patrick's head off.

 **"** Haha! This is sweet! I can see up people's pant legs! ...ewwwwwwww! Squidward, you need to SHAVE DOWN THERE!" Patrick's decaptaited head comments."Sandy would NOT approve! Shave before next time she comes over!"

 **"** Okay that's ENOUGH, Patrick! I rarely wear pants, anyways! I'm only wearing them because I'm in the team uniform!" Squidward tells him.

 **"** Oh...that's true...then how have I never noticed your disgusting HAIRS down th-." Patrick complains.

 **"** Enough!" LeBron says as he sews Patrick's head back on. _"_ That was a bad idea."

 **"** Ya think?" Patrick asks him.

 **"** Anyway, now I'm gonna show you how to box out." LeBron says.

 **"** What's boxing out?" SpongeBob asks about boxing out.

 **"** I'm about to show y-..." LeBron says as he g _ets_ punched in the face by Patrick.

 **"** Ohhh yeah baby! I should be on TV! I am the freakin' best boxer EVER!" Patrick relieaves himself.

 **"** TV isn't where you belong. When I'm done with you, you're gonna be in the obituary!" LeBron tells him.

 **"** Watch you're language! There are women here!" Patrick reminds LeBron.

 **"** He didn't say what you think. And there are no women here!" tells Patrick.

 **"** Unless you count Squidward! Haha!" Patrick says.

 **"** Atleast I have hair down there!" Squidward tells him.

 **"** Oh yeah? Well atleast I...have...uh...antennas? Pretty lame, actually...dang it." Plankton says.

 **"** ENOUGH! I'm determined to teach you guys how to box ou-." LeBron tells him.

 **"** Woo-hoo! You know, for a couch, it doesn't feel that soft when I hit you." Patrick says as he punches LeBron and sits on the unconscious LeBron.

 **"** This practice is going nowhere..." Larry complains.

 **At the next game**

 **"** 5 minutes before the game. Your team ready?" LeBron asks the other coach, Adam.

 **"** Hahahaha. Says the coach who's team we beat 200 - 0 last game." Adam reminds them.

 **"** Things have changed." LeBron convinces him.

 **"** Oh really? I'd love to hear about all of your SPLENDID accomplishments." Adam says.

 **"** Uh...well, Patrick hit puberty last week." LeBron says.

 **"** Sooo many unanswered questions!" Patrick complains as he is crying in the corner.

 **"** There, there. Take it all in, buddy." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Well...that's beautiful. Meanwhile, we've obtained the best basketball player I've seen in decades. Sandy, come here for a minute!" Adam explains.

 **"** Howdy, ex-coach!" Sandy says as he runs over to Adam.

 **"** Sandy?! But...how...I thought..." LeBron says.

 **"** Hahaha. What's that? All of a sudden you're sorry for the way you treated her? Well, it's a little late for that, isn't it? She's come to a much better team, with a much better coach. A team that wins, and a team that treats her fairly." Adam explains.

 **"** But...uh...I don't understand..." LeBron says.

 **"** It's called betrayal, my friend. Welcome to life." Adam says as him and Sandy walk to the other end of the gym.

 **"** Guys! I have something important to let you know!" LeBron shouts as he walks back to his end of the gym.

 **"** What is it?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** The Tomahawks have Sandy now!" LeBron shouts.

 **"**...WHAT?" Larry asks.

 **"** She left us for them...she...betrayed us." LeBron says.

 **"** Well, Coach, you were a complete ass to her." reminds him.

 **"** True...but now we have no chance of winning this game! She's the best!" LeBron says.

 **"** Ahem! I will stand up, and conquer that rodent! Ever since she joined the team, I've always hated that squirrel!" Larry shouts as he explains his hatred to Sandy.

 **"** Um. What did you just say?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** Ahem! I will stand up, and conquer that rod-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Larry says.

"Insult my girl, you get the teeth!" Squidward says as he is biting Larry's legs.

 **Buzzer beeps. The game begins.**

"Hello, archenemy." Larry says as he dribbles down the court.

 **"** We meet again, Lobster." Sandy says as Squidward tackles Sandy and begins kissing her to death.

 **"** FOUL ON THE SQUID!" The Referee annouces.

 **"** What? Foul? You SUCK!" Squidward conveys the anger to the referee.

 **"** Unsportsman-like conduct on the squid!" The Referee continues his nnouces.

 **"** What the heck? Kiss my-." Squidward complains.

 **"** ELIMINATION ON THE SQUID!" The Referee roars.

 **"** What does that mean?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** You're kicked out of the game. Come sit on the bench. Plankton, go sub for Squidward." LeBron explains as he tells Squidward who he is being subbed for.

 **"** Finally! Some action! My glory day has come! The day I have stepped forth onto the court, shall be a day I never forget! My great grandchildren will honor this day in our family heritage. For centuries, the generatio-." Plankton explains about his family.

 **SPLAT**

 **"** Watashi wa tawagoto no chīsana bubun ni kyōka shite iru!" Sun Jeong complains as he looks at his shoe.

 **"** I'm gonna use Google Translate when I get home..." Plankton notes as he moans.

"Eat that, Lobster Boy!" Sandy shouts as he dribbles down the court, and dunks..

 **"** Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Larry groans.

"She's so sexy..." Squidward describes Sandy from the bench.

 **AT HALFTIME**

 **"** Guys, we're down 20 - 76. The game's not as bad this time. We're playing better defense, because I taught you how to box out-" LeBron explains the game as before halftime.

"I'm so great at this!" Patrick comments as he punches LeBron in the face.

 **"** I'm pissed off at that rodent." Larry says.

 **"** What'd you say about my girl?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** Shut up, Hairy Parts." Larry complains.

 **"** Wow...gosh...I'm self-conscious about that, because of you guys. Thanks a lot." Squidward says as Michael Clownfish sneaks into the Bulldog's locker-room.

 **"** Larry. Come out here." Michael Clownfish whispers to Larry.

 **"** Be back in a sec, guys." Larry says as he leaves.

 **"** Dude, I wanna team up with you." Michael Clownfish tells Larry.

 **"** What do you mean?" Larry inquires.

 **"** That squirrel stole my position as point guard! She's the top player!" Michael complains.

 **"** I know how that feels, bro." Larry says.

 **"** So, can you please help me sabotage her for the rest of the game? I'll help your team win! I promise!" Michael requests.

 **"** You gotta deal, my fishy friend." Larry says.

 **Buzzer beeps. The 2nd half begins.**

Sandy dribbles down the court.

Michael grabs her arms and makes her shoot into the wrong basket.

 **"** Sandy! Why would you do that?" Adam inquires.

 **"** I don't know what happened!" Sandy tells him.

Larry trips Sandy.

 **Adam:** SANDY! Get off the floor, what are you DOING?

As the game continued, Larry and Michael work together, and bring Sandy down.

 **Buzzer beeps. The game ends.**

 **"** Team! We did it! We won our first game ever! 200 - 100! Doesn't it feel great?" LeBron congratulates the team.

 **"** Sure does!" Larry says as he looks across the gym and gives Michael a thumbs up.

Michael gives Squidward a thumbs up, and watches Coach Adam as he scolds Sandy.

 **"** So am I off the team, Coach?" Sandy asks Adam.

 **"** No. I've seen your skills. We'll need you in the future. Especially the tournament." Adam says.

 **"** Yay!" Sandy shouts.

"Dang it! I sabotaged you for nothing the entire 2nd half!" Michael shouts. 

**"** Grrrrrrr...what was that, Michael?" Sandy inquires.

"Heh-heh...nothing..." Michael tells her.

"Maikeru wa, anata ga ki kitanai oshirinoanadearu!." Sun Joeng says. 

**"**...I need Google Translate." Michael groans.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **So, guess. Really guess why I did this.**  
 **I don't have a reason. The End.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - December 2nd, 2015.**


	8. LEAKED FOOTAGE REEL

**Basket Sponge: Season One, Episode 8: Leaked Footage Reel.**

In the Bikini Bottom Gym, Lebron and the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are training for the next game.

 **"** Everyone, we won our game last night!" LeBron shouts.

 **"** 200 - 100!" Squidward shouts the score.

 **"** IN THE GHETTO!" Mr Krabs says.

 **"** No, Mr. Krabs...it wasn't in the ghetto." SpongeBob corrects Mr Krabs.

 **"** Oh." Mr Krabs reliases.

 **"** Yes, 200 points. But we still need to be more organized than the last game. The championship is in a couple of months. If we don't step it up, we may never win the tournament!" LeBron explains as a CCTV camera is watching the team. Looking at the footage is two people.

 **"** The boss is going to love this." Will says as his partner Ted sends a text on his phone to Sun Jeong.

"Watashi wa jibun no jōshi ni bideo o sōshin shimasu!" Sun Jeong says as he reads the text.

In a tall building office, Adam is looking down at Bikini Bottom.

 **"** You people down there think that the Bulldogs are worth your money, but we are too." Adam annouces as Venice comes running in.

 **"** Sir, you got a message from one of your players, Sun Jeong." Venice explains to Adam.

 **"** From who?" Adam inquires.

 **"** Sun Jeong." Venice names the player again.

 **"** Oh, you mean Jonathan? He much prefers Jonathan! It's his American name. You didn't know that? You're fired!" Adam explains.

 **"** Sir, he sent you an important video of the Bulldogs." Venice says

 **"** What kind of video?" Adam inquires.

 **"** Come see for yourself." Venice tells him as Adam spins his chair around but it gets stuck halfway.

 **"** Venice, it's stuck again! Come spin it around the rest of the way!" Adam asks Venice.

 **"** Yes, sir." Venice moans as she spins his chair around.

 **"** Now play the video!" Adam tells her as Venice shrugs as she does exactly what he told her to do.

 **"** Here it is, Adam." Venice says.

He looks at the footage and starts laughing manically with the lights turned off and only a torchlight shone on him, as he watches the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training and failing.

 **"** This is pure gold! This could ruin them!" Adam reliases.

 **"** What now, boss?" Venice inquires.

 **"** Send this...to LUIS!" Adam tells her.

 **"** Sure thing, boss." Venice says.

 **10 minutes later**

 **"** What's this? A text from Adam? He's the coach of the Tomahawks!" Luis says as he recives a text in the Jacuzzi as he then reads the text and watches the video. "Wow...footage of the Bulldogs training! This is great! I'll show it on every sports station in the ocean!" He then drops his phone in the Jacuzzi.

 **2 hours later, in SpongeBob's pineapple**

SpongeBob is watching TV, when suddenly the footage of the Bulldogs' horrible training is shown on the Bikini Bottom News, by the reporter fish Johnny Elaine.

 **"** The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs have been captured on tape with their ridiculous training performances! It's hard to believe the team even won their last game! With a team like that, I can safely say we will NOT be seeing them in the tournament." Johnny Elaine explains on his news story.

SpongeBob's mouth drops open and he drops the remote on Gary's head.

 **"** Mooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Gary complains.

 **"** You're right, Gary! I have to find out who did this!" SpongeBob tells Gary as he jumps into the air and SpongeBob runs outside and goes straight to Squidward's house.

 **"** Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Lois! Lois! Lois!" SpongeBob shouts and repeats as he knocks on the door.

 **"** STOP REFERENCING FAMILY GUY!" Squidward roars as he opens the door.

 **"** Squidward! Did you see the newscast?" SpongeBob asks him,

 **"** What newscast?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** Turn on the TV!" SpongeBob commands him.

 **3 and a half minutes later**

 **"**...GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Squidward screeches.

 **"** I know right, it's terrible!" SpongeBob agrees.

 **"** If I had a middle finger, it'd be up! But all I have are TENTACLES!" Squidward says.

 **"** What about testicles?" Patrick inquires.

 **"** No! TENTACLES!" Squidward corrects.

 **"** Sounds delicious. Who are you again?" Patrick says as he asks who Squidward is.

 **"** Guys, we have a major problem on our hands! We gotta call Coach LeBron!" SpongeBob shouts.

 **"** SpongeBob, please. You're so uneducated. He's simply a couch, he can't talk." Patrick says.

 **"** Shut up, Pat, I'm calling him. Hello? LeBron?" SpongeBob inquires on the phone.

 **"** Hola! Como te llamas? Que? Te gusta queso?" A man asks as he is on the call with SpongeBob.

 **"** Oops. That was Subway. LeBron! Meet us at the gym! We have something to tell you! And let the others know!" SpongeBob apolgizes as he then tells LeBron.

 **30 minutes later**

 **"** Glad everyone's here on such short notice. What's the matter, SpongeBob?" LeBron asks as he walks inside.

 **"** It better be good! I was SOOOO CLOSE TO STEALING THE FORMULA!" Plankton says.

 **"** What are you talking about? I had you caught in a mouse trap!" Mr Krabs tells him.

 **"** We don't even have mice underwater..." Larry says to him.

 **"** Touche. But those traps sure do come in handy!" Mr Krabs tells him otherwise.

 **"** Guys! I need to show you some humiliating footage!" SpongeBob says as he gets his phone and goes on YouTube.

The team watches the footage of themselves, and are greatly ashamed.

 **"** This is creepy! Who sneaks into someone else's gym and films them practicing?" Mr Krabs inquires.

 **"** Now our reputation is RUINED!" Larry notes.

 **"** What are we gonna do, Coach?" SpongeBob asks.

 **"** Who did such a thing?" Squidward says.

"I know exactly who did this." LeBron says.

 **"** You saw them?" Plankton inquires.

 **"** No." LeBron says.

 **"** You ATE them?" Patrick asks him another question.

 **"**...No. Only one person could have done this. And that's my arch-nemesis...ADAM!" LeBron tells them.

 **"** Adam? Coach of the Tomahawks?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** He was mad about us beating them last night. So he did this for revenge." LeBron tells them.

 **"** Now what do we do? I suggest we beat the living CRAP out of him!" Larry says as he pounds his fist.

 **"** Don't be foolish, Larry. A wise man never uses violence..." LeBron corrects him.

 **"** What do you have in mind?" Squidward asks him as LeBron stares at the celing.

That night, at about 10 o'clock, the team snuck to Adam's house.

Larry scratches Adam's car with his keys.

 **"** Ruining his car? Is that it?" Mr Krabs asks him.

 **"** Nope. I also brought this!" LeBron corrects Mr Krabs as he holds up a video camera.

 **"** What's that for?" Plankton asks.

 **"** Follow me!" LeBron tells them.

The team went through his window, and tiptoed quietly into Adam's bathroom. There he was, singing in the shower.

 **"** This is disgusting! But pure gold!" LeBron says as hesneaks over to the shower, and films every detail of him in the shower.

After they were done filming Adam's shower, they left and brought the footage to Luis.

Luis watches the footage and his eyeballs fall out.

 **"** Just show it on every sports station in the ocean!" LeBron tells Luis.

 **"** I'll see what I can do...Luis says as he vomits.

The next day, the footage was shown on the Bikini Bottom News.

 **"** This incredible footage of Tomahawks' player Sun Jeong was captured last night while he was singing in the shower. Every last detail of this Japanese player's body was filmed explicitly." Johnny Elaine explains.

 **"** Sun Jeong? I thought it was ADAM's house!" LeBron asks as he watches the footage.

 **"** Sun Jeong himself has joined us in the studio, to tell us exactly what he thinks about the footage." Johnny Elaine as he hands the microphone to Sun Jeong.

 **"** Kore wa bakagete iru! Watashi wa, zen sekai de subete no hito o nikumu! Watashi wa anata no subete ga kuruma no kasai de shibō suru negatte imasu! Anata wa kono tame ni shiharau koto ni naru!" Sun Jeong explains.

 **"**...well, folks, that's why we have Google Translate. You're on your own, folks! Good night, Bikini Bottom!" Johnny Elaine says.

 **"** I can't...believe...I went to the wrong HOUSE!" LeBron tells them as he turns off the TV.

 **"** Look at the bright side, Coach. Sports-fans will be more concerned about this footage, rather than the footage of us! We're off the hook!" SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** Don't mention the hooks!" Mr Krabs says as a giant hook crashes through the ceiling and snags Mr Krabs pants.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **So, you want a Google Translated conversation for Sun Jeong?**  
 **Well, you can't get one.**

 **[Iron Man by Black Sabbath plays.]**

 **The Imperial Ghost - December 2nd, 2015.**


	9. BLUE BALLS

**Basket Sponge: Season One: Episode Nine - Blue Balls.**

 **"** LEBRON! LEBRON! LEBRON! Something TERRIBLE has happened!" SpongeBob screeches.

 **"** To what?" LeBron asks.

 **"** The BALLS!" SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** Tee-hee...balls." Patrick giggles.

 **"** Throw it on me. What happened, kid?" LeBron tells them as he asks SpongeBob what has happened. But, he shows the basketballs to LeBron, and he sees they are all painted blue. LeBron is surprised.

 **"** And I can't wash them off! It's permanently stained! I think PATRICK did something!" SpongeBob shouts as he complains.

 **5 hours earlier, some people wearing black hoodies spray paint the basketballs**

 **"** Or...maybe somebody who actually knows what paint even IS." SpongeBob says.

 **"** This celery tastes like MUSTATRD! WAITRESS! GET YO FAT BUTT DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME A DIFFERENT DRINK!" Patrick relieves as he is drinking the paint.

 **"** Definitely someone else. Probably some thugs." LeBron says.

 **"** So what are we gonna do?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** I guess we'll just have to use our blue balls." LeBron tells the team.

 **"** Awwwhhh! Don't say it like THAT, Coach!" Squidward complains.

 **"** What?" LeBron asks what it means.

"...wow...heh-heh...you probably don't wanna say it like that, Laddie." Mr Krabs says as he googles "blue balls" and reads the results of what there is.

 **"** Don't wanna know. Let's just start practicin'! We have a game tonight at 7:00! Be there!" LeBron says.

 **"** Aye yai, COACH!" SpongeBob shouts as he salutes.

 **That night, at 6:45**

The team is at the game, stretching and warming up before it starts.

 **"** So what's the name of this team we're playing?" Larry inquires.

A opposing player walks over to Larry and stomps on his foot.

 **"** Ouch! Watch it, bub!" Larry complains.

 **"** We're The Sting Rays. And if you think you can defeat us, you're in for a concussion, baby!" The opposing person tells them.

 **"** Oh really? I'll beat the living-." Larry says.

 **"** HOTDOGS! COME GET YOUR HOTDOGS, ONLY $3 PER BITE!" A hot dog seller annouces.

 **"** \- out of you!" Larry says.

 **"** We'll see about that. The name's Lee." The opposing person reveals his name.

 **"** Lamest name I ever heard!" Larry says.

"Lee Ray, that is. Point guard for The Sting Rays." Lee reveals his full name.

 **"** Lee RAY? Son of Coby RAY? POBA all-star for like 10 years?" Larry inquires.

 **"** Yup. And mah daddy's trained me to kick ASS on the court!" Lee tells him what he did.

 **"** I can't believe it...I'm talking...to the son of a basketball superstar..." Larry says.

 **"** And you're looking at a FUTURE superstar! Cuz tonight, imma' break the world record for the most combos ever completed!" Lee says.

 **"** So...intimidated...soooo...intimidated..." Larry tries to say as he faints.

 **"** Hahahahah! Looks like this game will be a walk in the park!" Lee Ray says.

 **"** Oh yeah?! You know what, you CAN'T break the record for most combos ever completed!" SpongeBob says as he marches in front of Larry.

 **"** Hahahah. And why is that, little sponge?" Lee asks.

 **"** Because...drum roll...I'M going to break the record!" SpongeBob says as fireworks bursts in the air as everyone bursts into laughter.

 **"** Coach! You should support me on this!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Little dude, you can't even make a basket!" LeBron reveals to SpongeBob.

 **"** But I can make a combo! ...what's a combo?" SpongeBob tries to say as he asks what a combo.

 **"** It's when the point guard dribbles in, and makes immediately makes a shot, without any passing between teammates." LeBron explains.

 **"** Well, Larry's point guard...maybe HE can break the record." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Well he's out. Plankton, you're in this game." LeBron says.

 **"** YES!" Plankton comments.

 **"** And SpongeBob, looks like you're gonna HAVE to play point guard." LeBron continues.

 **"** Me? Why?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Cuz nobody else is WILLING to play point guard." LeBron says.

 **"** I'd rather have blue balls disease." Squidward complains.

 **"** And I don't even know what point guard IS!" Mr Krabs says.

 **"** And I like trains!" Patrick comments as he gets run over by a train.

 **"** But I'll play point guard!" Plankton says.

 **"** Let me think about that for a minute...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, BUG BOY!" LeBron declines.

 **"** Douchebag." Plankton says as he kicks the ground.

 **"** So SpongeBob, you're gonna play point guard." LeBron says.

 **"** But I'm terrible!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** I have faith in you. Plus, you said you would break that record. Now get out there and go!" LeBron tells SpongeBob.

 **"** I'm reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaadddddddyyyyyyy!" SpongeBob says as the team runs onto the court.

"I'm not." LeBron disagrees.

 **Buzzer beeps, the game begins.**

LeBron drags unconscious Larry over to the bench.

The remaining 5 players get ready to begin. The referee blows the whistle for the game to start finally.

SpongeBobgets the ball, and dribbles down the court.

"Remember, SpongeBob, I need to make a basket, without passing to anyone else." SpongeBob says to himself as he shoots. The ball goes about 1 and half feet in the air, straight into Lee Ray's hand.

 **"** Hahahah. Y'all are to fun." Lee Ray comments as he dribbles down, and makes a basket. "1 combo down, 700 to go! Eat mah dust, sponge fool!"

"Here goes nothing!" SpongeBob comments as he gets the ball, and dribbles down _._ He then shoots right into Lee Ray's hands, he takes it and makes a combo.

The cycle continues throughout the entire first half.

 **At halftime**

 **"** I can't BELIEVE it! Lee has 700 combos, and I have 0! He only NEEDS 1 MORE COMBO, to beat the record! What the hell do I do?" SpongeBob complains as he shouts.

 **"** Face it, bud. You can't break this record." LeBron tells SpongeBob.

 **"** I don't even care about the score! I need to break this record, FAST!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** You're gonna die doing this record. So do it!" Squidward says.

 **"** No! I will find a way!" SpongeBob tells him otherwise.

 **"** Blue balls...blue...balls..." Larry sleep talks.

 **"**...alrighty then!" Mr Krabs tells everyone.

 **Buzzer beeps, halftime ends.**

SpongeBob runs down the court, and shoots with all of his might.

A slow-motion montage is shown, as the ball drifts into the air. LeBron's face turns into a smile. SpongeBob's mouth drops open. Lee Ray and the rest of The Sting Rays look disgusted.

The ball swishes into the hoop.

 **"** YES! I MADE A COMBO! NOT ONLY THAT, IT'S MY FIRST BASKET EVER! IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" SpongeBob shouts.

 **"** Hah! 701 combos! I've broken the record, SUCKAH!" Lee says.

 **"** It's only the third quarter, mate. I can still get 702." SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** I'm not your MATE! I don't wanna catch blue balls disease!" Lee says.

 **When the 3rd quarter ends, Coach LeBron calls a timeout.**

 **"** Coach! Did ya see my shot? I made a combo!" SpongeBob tells LeBron.

 **"** Don't get ahead of yourself, you need to make 702 combos to beat that Ray guy." LeBron says.

 **"** And?" SpongeBob asks LeBron.

 **"** I figured out how to do it!" LeBron tells him.

 **"** How?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Take off your skin." LeBron says.

 **"**...what?" SpongeBob asks LeBron.

 **"** Take. Off. Your. Skin." LeBron points out with spaces.

 **"** But...I have blue balls..." SpongeBob reminds LeBron.

 **"** Forget about that! Just gimme your skin, fool!" LeBron tells them.

 **"**...Patrick STOP STARING!" SpongeBob says as he peels off his skin, and hands it to LeBron.

 **"** Can you blame me? You're the one who said you had blue balls!" Patrick calls him out.

 **"** Enough! I'm gonna take SpongeBob's place, and they'll NEVER notice the difference! I'm a genius!" LeBron explains.

 **"**...you sure, Coach?" Squidward asks

 **"** Yep! If there's one thing I've learned down here, it's that fish are stupid!" LeBron says.

 **"** Great! I mean...HEY!" SpongeBob complains.

 **Buzzer beeps, 4th quarter begins.**

"Look at me! I'm SpongeBob! Dopey dopey DOH!" LeBron says as he runs down the court, wearing SpongeBob's skin.

 **"** Hm! I do not act like that!" SpongeBob says as he complains about LeBron's version of him.

 **"** Blue...balls..." Larry still sleep talks.

 **"** Shut up, Larry!" SpongeBob tells them.

On the court

LeBron scores his 702nd combo.

 **"** Boooooooooooom! Take that, suckahs!" LeBron comments.

 **Buzzer beeps. The game ends.**

 **"** We did it! We won, team! And the record is broken! Our team is a LEGEND!" LeBron comments as Lee Ray walks over to LeBron and pulls LeBron's pants down.

 **"** Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Blue balls!" Mr Krabs complains.

 **"** No! That's my lucky blue underwear, krabby boy. I ain't got blue balls. Here, see for yourself." LeBron says.

 **"** AHHHHHHH!" The whole team says as Larry finally wakes up, screeches and faints again.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **With great power comes great typing?**

 **FUN FACT: This was the episode that got the series into production! Strange, isn't it!**

 **Right, there is my one episode-per day shot. You will have to wait for the next couple, I'll be doing the next three-four episode(s). Those are** _ **Part of the Team, When Commitments Conflict, Reborn Nights and finally! Cheerleaders!**_

 **And that will be 13 episodes of the 21 of the first season but 13 of the 52 that I need to be transferred to fanfic version.**

 **EDIT: Yes, I heard about Kobe Byrant retiring, very sad and very depressing as he and LeBron James are my favourites in basketball history and matches.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - December 3rd, 2015**


	10. PART OF THE TEAM

**Basket Sponge: Season 1, Episode 10: Part of the Team**

SpongeBob and Patrick are walking to practice.

 **"** So, Patrick, you ready for practice?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Practice for what?" Patrick asks about the practice.

 **"** Basketball, silly! It's what we've devoted our time and effort to!" SpongeBob reminds Patrick.

 **"** The Time sounds delicious, but the Effort? No! Take that off the menu!" Patrick complains.

 **"** Patrick, why do I even talk to you?" SpongeBob asks about why he talks to friend as Luis, the local sports journalist is stalking them from behind.

 **"** I smell muffins." Patrick says as he smells the air.

"Long time no see, boys!" Luis says as he jumps in front of them.

 **"** Oh, hey, Luis. Wassup?" SpongeBob inquires what Luis wants.

 **"** Eh, just stalking you." Luis reveals to them.

 **"** Fun." SpongeBob says as he scratches his chin. "But creepy."

 **"** Sooo...remember that crazy time I took some footage of your team's first game? And you got crushed?" Luis asks the two to remember the footage he took.

 **"** Yes!" SpongeBob says as he becomes agitated.

 **"** And it KINDA saved my career. I got the biggest story ever!" Luis says.

 **"** Yes, I remember. It wasn't that long ago, dude!" SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** My boss loves you guys, and wants MORE stories. Can I join you guys for basketball practice today?" Luis asks about permission to appear in basketball practice.

 **"** Sure, whatevs. We're on the way there now." SpongeBob says.

 **"** No! We are going to Pizza Hut!" Patrick tells him otherwise.

 **"** No, Patrick, we're not." SpongeBob corrects him.

 **"** Oh." Patrick reliases.

 **3 minutes later**

Practice begins.

 **"** Guys, Luis is visiting us for today. He wants to take some footage of us again!" SpongeBob tells the team.

 **"** Of my beee-autiful sexy butt?" Squidward inquires as silence happens afterwards.

 **"** Go die in a hole." Larry tells him.

 **"** Whatever, just don't be too distracting, Luis. We've got work to do." LeBron says.

 **"** Can I ask you some questions, LeBron?" Luis inquires with LeBron.

 **"** No." LeBron declines.

 **"** Oh...ok...sheesh." Luis asks him to be okay.

 **"** Can we start already?" Mr Krabs complains.

 **"** Yes, team. We'll work on setting picks today." LeBron says.

 **"** CAN I INTERUPT!?" Luis inquires.

 **"** What...could...you...possibly..WANT?" LeBron asks why Luis wants to interupt.

 **"** Do you want a journalist for your team?" Luis asks.

 **"** What are you talking about?" LeBron double takes a question.

 **"** A personal journalist for the Bulldogs. I'd travel with y'all to every single game. I'd be like your advertisement manager!" Luis explains to the team.

 **"** Of course not! Who needs that?" LeBron asks who needs a manager.

 **"** We do!" SpongeBob complains.

 **"** SpongeBob! Please!" LeBron tells him.

 **"** Coach, we need all the support we can get. Plus: the more, the merrier." SpongeBob says to him.

 **"** Fine, whatever. Just don't get too-." LeBron says.

 **"** WOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luis exclaims.

 **"**...enthusiastic..." LeBron tells him.

 **"** So what are you waiting for, Luis?" Squidward asks Luis.

 **"** To go to the bathroom, actually." Luis reveals.

 **"** Well then hurry up! This sexy butt ain't gonna film itself!" Squidward says.

 **"** I'm not filming your butt, Squidward. Now where's the bathroom?" Luis asks where the location of the bathroom.

 **"** A bathroom? Bahahahah! Just like The Krusty Krab, this place ain't got a bathroom!" Mr Krabs reveals to him.

 **"** I thought we had a bathroom!" Squidward tells him.

 **"** Not after I used it! Rest In Peace, bathroom." Mr Krabs tells him as well.

 **"** Never mind, I just went. That's what pants are made for." Luis says.

 **"** Aughh! I can feel it dripping on me down here!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Well, if y'all are gonna start practicing, I'll go ahead and start filming-" Luis tells them.

 **"** BUT FIRST YOU NEED TO PLAY WITH US!" Patrick shouts to him.

 **"** But I don't want to be a player, I want to be the journa-." Luis says.

 **"** DO AS I SAY, OR YOU'RE KICKED OUT OF THE RESTAURANT." Patrck orders him.

 **"** But we're not in a restau-." Luis tells him.

 **"** I WILL TAKE YOU TO A RESTAURANT, AND KICK YOU OUT OF IT." Patrick says.

 **"** Well, if you insist. I mean, I did play a little in high school." Luis remembers.

 **"** Were you any good?" Larry asks him.

 **"** No." Luis tells him.

 **"** Oh...that's nice." Larry comments.

 **"** So, me vs. all of you?" Luis asks if the match is him versus the team.

 **"** Nope. You vs. Patrick." LeBron corrects him.

 **"** Whaaat?" Luis asks.

 **"** Well Patrick WAS the one who mentioned it." Mr Krabs tells him.

 **"** Silence. Begin!" LeBron silences everyone.

 **10 minutes later**

 **"** And the score is 99 - 0. Timeout, called by Luis." LeBron explains the match.

 **"** I can't believe I'm losing. I need to catch up." Luis says.

 **"** That's impossible! And you're losing to PATRICK! That's embarrassing!" Squidward says to him.

 **"** Anything can happen...with IMAGINA-" Luis tries to

 **"** NO! NO IMAGINATION! I DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE! THIS IS BASKET SPONGE, NOT SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS!" SpongeBob shoots him down on that point.

 **"** Ok, ok, skills." Luis says.

 **"** Timeout is over. Both of you, back on the court." LeBron tells him.

 **"** I like armpits." Patrick comments.

A montage of Luis beating Patrick is shown.

 **"** 118 - 99 for LUIS! We have a WINNER! Against...Patrick...which means nothing. Cuz he sucks." LeBron says.

 **"** How'd he even score a single point anyways?" Plankton asks.

"It's me, Kobe Bryant! I dressed up like Patrick and took his place! You fools never knew the difference! BAZINGA!" Patrick explains as un-zips himself and runs outside.

 **"** Wait, then where's the REAL Patrick?" SpongeBob asks about the real Patrick as the real one is shown to be duct-taped to a train track.

 **"** I like trains." Patrick says as the train comes and runs him over.

The scene cuts back to the gym.

 **"** Wait...this means Luis beat Kobe Bryant...a basketball legend, just like myself!" LeBron amazes himself.

 **"** Whoa...I thought you said you weren't good at basketball, Luis!" Larry reminds him.

 **"** Eh." Luis says as he shrugs.

"You beat Kobe Bryant! You beat KOBE BRYANT! YOU BEAT KOBE BRYANT!" LeBron exclaims as he grabs Luis and starts shaking him.

 **"** Haha, I know." Luis says.

 **"** Are you sure you don't wanna join the team...as a PLAYER?" LeBron asks if Luis would like to be a player.

 **"** Well, I don't know..." Luis says.

 **"** Come on! We need you! We have a game tonight!" LeBron tells him.

 **"** Coach, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Larry asks for a moment as they walk outside.

 **"** Coach, are you sure about this guy?" Larry asks about the guy.

 **"** Of course! He beat Kobe Bryant! That's something I couldn't even do in the NBA! This guy could be our ticket to the tournament!" LeBron tells him.

 **"** Do you remember what happened with Sandy?" Larry asks him.

 **"** Yes. She was the best player I've ever seen, and I treated her wrong. Now I've lost her. But this will be so much different. I'll treat this guy with respect. And I think he's better than Sandy!" LeBron says.

 **"** Coach, we can't just let 'em join the-." Larry tells him otherwise.

 **"** This is called the Wuxi Nipple Hold. I learned it from Kung Fu Panda!" LeBron says as he grabs Larry's nipple.

 **"** It was the Wuxi Finger Hold. Ahem. FINGER!" Larry corrects him as he grits his teeth.

 **"** You have claws. I ain't no fool. " LeBron says as he releases his nipple and walks back inside. "Luis, welcome to the team!"

 **"** Yay! This is gonna rock!" Luis comments.

 **"** Here we go again." Larry says.

Scene cuts to Luis, being interviewed by the local reporter, Johnny Elaine, after the game which they just won.

 **"** Wow, for once, I'M the one BEING interviewed!" Larry tells him.

 **"** So, Luis, you're the newest member of the Bulldogs. How did it feel to win the game tonight?" Johhny asks Luis.

 **"** Well, I shouldn't take ALL the credit...but...I will." Luis says.

 **"** That's all the time we have for tonight. Good night." Johnny says.

 **The Imperial Ghost - December 8th, 2015.**


	11. WHEN COMITTMENTS CONFLICT

**Basket Sponge: Season 1, Episode 11: When Commitments Conflict**

Above water, in the land of Cleveland, the Calaviers basketball season is about to begin.

 **"** Team, our season begins shortly. I understand the last couple months have been hard, with LeBron James going missing. Let's have a moment of silence for him and his family, as they struggle through this heartbreaking time of tragedy and despair." The Calaviers coach explains.

 **"** The police still haven't been able to find him?" A random player inquires.

 **"** I said a moment of silence! And no, he's believed to be dead." The Calavier Coach shouts as he throws a chair to that player.

In Bikini Bottom.

LeBron is at a party SpongeBob has thrown at his house. There is a DJ, people are dancing, getting wild, getting drunk...

 **"** Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" LeBron roars as Patrick drinks an entire can of Whipped Cream as Mr Krabs throws money into the air and makes snow angels in the money.

 **"** Woo-hoo! Money angels!" Mr Krabs shouts.

 **"** Krabs! Get off me! You're CRUSHING me!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Sandy, I have so many things to tell you." Squidward says as he grabs Sandy.

 **"** Don't say a word. Let your mouth speak for you." Sandy says.

 **"** Wait...that didn't make any sense!" Squidward explains to her.

 **"** Use your mouth for something ELSE! You know exactly what I mean..." Sandy corrects his explaination as the two of them begin violently making out.

 **"** Squidward! Did you invite our ex-teammate to SpongeBob's party?" Larry asks SpongeBob.

 **"** Heh-heh...no?" Squidward tells him.

 **"** Good...because if I EVER SAW THAT DOWNRIGHT DIRTY PIECE OF-". Larry says as Squidward sprays Larry in the face with whipped cream.

 **"** AH! MY EYES!" Larry complains.

"Squidward, is that a Toon Tomahawks player?" LeBron asks as he notices Larry and Squidward.

 **"** Ummm, ...no?" Squidward disagrees.

 **"** You do realize I HATE THE TOMAHAW-." LeBron reminds him as Squidward sprays LeBron in the face with whipped cream. "This is whipped cream, Squid Boy. Is that all you got?"

 **"** Go hide in the toilet." Squidward tells Sandy.

 **"** Whatever." Sandy says as she opens the bathroom door, and Mrs. Puff is on the toilet.

 **"** Nothing to see here, move along." Mrs. Puff tells Sandy as she shuts the door.

 **"** Things have just gotten weird in the pineapple." Sandy says.

 **"** Moowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Gary meows as he licks Luis who is sitting on the couch, texting his friends.

 **"** LUIS! It's a party! Loosen up and have some fun!" SpongeBob reminds him.

 **"** I am having fun. I just like the couch." Luis says.

"You should try THIS couch!" Patrick says as he is sitting on LeBron.

 **"** I'm a COACH, Patrick." LeBron corrects him under his breath.

"Care to dance, Luis?" SpongeBob asks in French accent and puts a rose in his mouth.

 **"** Let me think about it...no." Luis says as he declines to SpongeBob's offer.

 **"** Eh, I'll ask Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob tells him as Mr Krabs and Mrs. Puff are now both sitting on the toilet with the door open, making out.

 **"** Eh...maybe not. He seems a bit occupied." SpongeBob says as Mr Krabs awkwardly closes the door.

 **"** Everyone, I'd like to make a toast to my awesome coach, LeBron James!" SpongeBob says as he jumps on the table and shouts as everyone claps.

 **"** TOAST? WHERE? I WANT SOME TOAST!" Patrick asks for toast as he eats Plankton.

"Ewwww, why is there a BRA in here?" Plankton asks about the location of a Bra as he is in Patrick's stomach.

 **"** That was mine. I got kinda thirsty." Patrick says.

"There's too much acid in here! I have to survive in a BRA! Thanks a lot, Patrick!" Plankton complains as he snuggles in the bra.

 **"** You're welcome." Patrick thanks Plankton

"Everyone, a toast to the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs! In celebration of winning 3 games in a row!" SpongeBob annouces as he clings a spoon on his glass cup.

Everyone claps.

"I just wanna let everyone here tonight know that I love my team, support my team, and would never do anything to hurt my team-" LeBron shouts as he stands up.

The scene cuts to LeBron screaming at his team after they lost the next day's game.

 **"** Are you kidding me?! What the hell?! We played the worst team in the entire LEAGUE! The Daisy Town Dandelions! They're horrible! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS LOSE OUT THERE!?" LeBron screams of why the team lost.

"That party last night...was...sooo...late." SpongeBob drones as he looks like a zombie. Patrick falls on the ground and goes to sleep.

 **"** I don't know how you expected us to play good after a party so late." Squidward says.

 **"** I told all of you to get a good night sleep or we'd lose!" LeBron reminds them.

 **"** Well, we didn't go to sleep." Larry says.

 **"** And we lost." Squidward continues.

 **"** Come on! I just gave a speech at the party about how great you guys are! And now you let me down!" LeBron reminds them still.

 **"** Sorry..." SpongeBob apolgizes.

 **"** We'll do better next time!" Mr Krabs promises to LeBron.

 **"** There IS no "we'll do better next time!" You ALWAYS say that! I train you, coach you, support you, and you're STILL a bunch of FAILURES! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" LeBron commands the team as he kicks the door, and throws a chair across the gym. "Now get home, and get some freakin' SLEEP!"

The team hung their heads low, and slowly sulked over to the door.

 **"** Yes, sir." The whole team follow his rule as the door shuts.

"...damn it, I was too hard on them again! They probably hate me now! Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" LeBron angers himself as he rips down a curtain and punches the window before he begins breathing heavily, with fury in his eyes. "What's coming over me? I'm turning into a pyscho."

He pulls a picture out of his pocket, and begins crying. It is a picture of him and his kids outside playing, and his wife watching them, start gushing down his face. "I can't do it anymore! I gotta get home and see my family! Why am I living in some magical bikini fish land? I gotta get home to reality. I can't live with these fish people anymore...I gotta escape this mess!"

LeBron looks down at the floor.

 **"** Hey, Luis dropped his phone." LeBron notices as he picks Luis's phone up. "That's weird, he was reading a news headline on the Internet."

The headline reads:

 **LeBron James Missing For 4 Months. Wife And Kids Devastated. Cleveland Calaviers Left Hopeless. The World Weeps.**

"...I know exactly what I need to do." LeBron tells himself as he puts the phone down.

At the Bikini Bottom Airport.

 **"** Hey, lady, listen, I need a flight to Cleveland." LeBron requests.

 **"** LeBron James! You're the sexy coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs!" A fat lady reminds him.

 **"** Yes, yes, haha it's me. I'm also an NBA star, you know that, right?" LeBron asks her if she knows about his NBA days.

 **"** Never heard of the NBA, I only know the POBA." The fat lady tells him.

 **"** Of course you don't. Wait, why am I talking to a fish lady? I hate fish!" LeBron says to himself.

 **"** You're in the ocean, Sir." The fat lady reminds him.

 **"** Yes and I hate it! I'm going home to reality! Now give me plane tickets to Cleveland!" LeBron commands her.

 **"** Never heard of this "Cleve Land." We only have 1 flight for all above-water location." The fat lady tells him.

 **"** I'll take it! Whatever it is, I'll take it!" LeBron says.

Scene cuts to LeBron standing on the moon.

 **"** Really? The only flight that can take me out of the ocean, takes me to the MOON?!" LeBron asks himself.

 **"** Hello, Earthling. You have become the new coach of our soccer team!" An alien (like E.T, probabaly the same race, so we can add another E.T cameo after _'The Phantom Menace.'_ ) annouces to LeBron.

 **"** No! Shut up!" LeBron shouts as he punches the alien.

 **"** But we need a coach for our alien soccer team!" The alien tells him.

 **"** I'm done coaching silly unrealistic teams!" LeBron complains to the alien.

"Eh, doc, ain't you seen Space Jam? Michael Jordan actually led us to victory!" Bugs Benny says as he munches a carrot.

 **"** Yeah, but he's Michael Jordan. He can do anything! He's like, like...well...Bugs Bunny." LeBron compares.

 **"** Exactly, doc." Bugs says as he muches the carrot. "What's troubling you, anyways?"

 **"** Do you know SpongeBob SquarePants?" LeBron asks him.

 **"** Yeah, doc, great friend of mine. Your point?" Bugs asks what his point is.

 **"** I went to his hometown, Bikini Bottom, and now I'm the coach of the Bulldogs." LeBron says.

 **"** Oh, they're a great team!" Bugs comments.

 **"** Not the same Bulldogs as last season. They all quit. They've been replaced by a bunch of horrible, un-athletic, in-experienced players." LeBron tells him.

 **"** Oh. And you came to the moon to escape?" Bugs asks him about why he wants to go to the moon.

 **"** Haha, well not intentionally." LeBron says.

 **"** I did." Bugs reveals.

 **"** What are you escapin'?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Years after _Looney Tunes_ ended, Cartoon Network created this horrible new series called _The Looney Tunes Show_ , with new actors and everything. This new guy looks nothing like me! It makes me vomit. So I'm up here, and I won't come down until Warner Bros. takes the show off the air." Bugs explains the story to him.

 **"** Wow. Hollywood." LeBron uses sarcasm to him.

 **"** Tell me about it! But listen, if you made a commitment to the Bulldogs, no matter how terrible they are, you need to stick with 'em. I know they may get on your nerves, but deep down, you really love 'em." Bugs Benny explains that everyone should love everyone.

 **"** That's true." LeBron agrees as he looks at his picture of him and his kids."But I love my family more. I miss playing for the Caviliers. Coaching underwater ball isn't my thing. Plus, the whole world thinks I'm dead. My poor wife thinks she's a widow with two fatherless kids."

 **"** Well, tell ya what, doc. I'll go back down to Earth, and tell them you're okay." Bugs tells him.

 **"** But they'll never believe me! About the whole underwater city thing!" LeBron says.

 **"** I'll just tell them your a little busy, but you'll be back. As of now, LeBronny Boy, you need to get back to Bikini Bottom and get things straight with your team!" Bugs explains to him, a plan.

 **"** You're right, Bugs Bunny! This was an odd and random pep talk...but how do I get back to Bikini Bottom? There's no plane up here!" LeBron complains after thanking Bugs Bunny.

 **"** One, sec, doc." Bugs says as he picks up LeBron, spins around and flings him off the moon straight into the blue ocean of Earth.

 **886.4 billion lightyears later**

"Coach should be here! Practice started 5 minutes ago!" SpongeBob notes as he looks at his watch.

 **"** He was really pissed yesterday." Squidward comments.

 **"** He's always pissed." Larry tells him.

 **"** We shouldn't have let him down. We could have played a little better in that game." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Maybe we've let him down for GOOD!" Mr Krabs tells him.

 **"** What do you mean?" Patrick asks everyone.

 **"** Maybe he packed his bags...and headed back for Cleveland." Mr Krabs notes.

 **"** I wouldn't be surprised. It looks like he read my phone yesterday. He read the Internet news article about his strange disappearance. I'm sure he felt conflicted, but decided to leave." Luis explains to them.

 **"** So this is it? You really think he decided to go home?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Well think about it! What would you do if you accidentally got transported to some strange other dimension! Wouldn't you go home, rather than sticking around and coaching basketball?" Plankton conjures up an idea.

 **"** He has a point. LeBron really should've gone home to his family sooner." Larry says.

 **"** Maybe you're right. But I sure am gonna miss him!" SpongeBob says as LeBron crashes through the ceiling at lightning speed, and lands on Patrick.

 **"** Ouuuchhh! Now the COUCH is sitting on ME!" Patrick complains.

 **"** Coach LeBron! You're here!" SpongeBob relieaves.

 **"** I...see...stars..." LeBron says as he flops on the ground.

 **"** I think he took quite a fall." Plankton says.

 **"** Bugs Bunny threw me all the way down here from the moon." LeBron explains as he stands up.

 **"** He's crazy..." Squidward whispers.

 **"** Okay, well listen up, everybody. I understand I haven't been the greatest coach lately. I've lost my temper, expected great things from you guys, and have treated you unfairly. The truth is, you guys drive me insane. But I love each of you. And I promised you all that I would coach you for the season. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna stick to my word!" LeBron explains and apoligizes to the team.

 **"** But what about your home! Your wife and kids! Your Cleveland team!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Bugs Bunny will let them know I'm okay." LeBron says.

 **"** You really have gone crazy..." Squidward tells him.

 **"** Haha, okay. Group hug, everybody." LeBron explains as the entire team came together for a big group hug.

 **"** I'm not going anywhere. You guys are my passion! ...wait, where's Luis?" LeBron inquires about Luis.

 **"** Heh-heh...I might have mailed him to Cleveland." Larry reveals.

 **"** You can MAIL things to Cleveland from here?" LeBron asks about the mail.

 **"** Yup. I tied him up, put him in a box, and mailed him off. He's gonna join the Calaviers, and take your spot! Now we'll never see him again! Never, ever, EVER!" Larry explains as he smiles.

 **"** What?! He was okay with that?" LeBron asks.

 **"** Nah. I just shoved him in the box. See, everybody wins! You get to stay with us, and the Cleveland Calaviers get someone to take your spot!" Larry sasys.

 **"** But Luis was our best player! He was our only hope of winning the tournament! Why would you mail him away?" LeBron asks him.

 **"** Because he was better than me. Anyone who's better than me, I can't accept." Larry says.

 **"** Is it too late to mail myself to Cleveland?" LeBron asks himself before he facepalms.

 **Author's Note:**

 **What a brilliant episode, or according the leader of the group - Special. I think this is a great special that is underrated than other specials like...** _ **Tournament Terror, Army of Ghosts, The Team That Never Sleeps and Phantom's Uprising.**_

 **But you may ask who is this person editing here?**

 **The Imperial Ghost is busy with a Christmas Special, so I'm taking over his Basket Sponge stuff for now.**

 **See you later, dudes!**

 **The Imperial Ghost** **JamesAdventures - December 11th, 2015.**


	12. REBORN NIGHTS

**Basket Sponge: Season 1, Episode 12: Reborn Nights**

SpongeBob comes home one night, after a long basketball game against The New Community Patriots.

"Dang, the Patriots whooped us 100 - 2. Coach LeBron is gonna be pissed at practice tomorrow morning. Oh well, finally I get the rest of the night to myself, time to get my Netflex ready for a 12-hour Walking Dead marathon!" SpongeBob explains as he strips naked and hops into bed.

The phone rings.

"SquarePants residence, what is your problem?" SpongeBob answers the phone.

"Hello... are you SpongeBob SquarePants, from the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs?" A person asks SpongeBob who he is.

SpongeBob looks at a news headline reading "BIKINI BOTTOM BULLDOGS GET OWNED BY THE NEW COMMUNITY PATRIOTS. ALL THANKS TO SpongeBob SQUAREPANTS' LOWSY MOVES."

"yeah... I think so." SpongeBob agrees.

"My name is...uh,...Aidan and my wife's name is...um...Victoria. We need a place to stay for the night, before we go to the big city." The person introduces himself.

"K. Pineapple by Conch Street, do you see it?" SpongeBob gives him the location.

"We're just driving up to it." The person notes.

"I'll be at the door." SpongeBob says as he ends the call as the car pulls up by SpongeBob's house. "Who the hell could they be?"

The door opens as SpongeBob gasps.

"Suprised yet?" Adam asks SpongeBob.

"The name "Aidan", really? That's not even a name. I'm surprised the dumbass sponge bought it. My name was so much better." Venice tells him.

"Shut up! Those names were last minute! I have a new name for you, it's called a total b-." Adam complains.

"Coach ADAM? FROM THE TOMAHAWKS? You're EVIL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" SpongeBob interrupts him.

"Uh...just because I coach the Bulldogs' rival team doesn't make me evil..." Adam corrects

"It does in MY book! Now why are you here?" SpongeBob asks what he is doing there.

"One of our players, Sun Jeong, tried to use some explosives in the basketball gym, let me say it didn't go very well." Venice explains.

 **FLASHBACK**

The Tomahawk's gym blows up.

"Sore wa ima watashi ga shiyō suru koto wa arimasen tawagoto no sakuhindesu!" Sun Jeong complains in the rubble.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

"So, me and Venice need a couple of days to stay until the gym gets rebuilt. Or atleast for 1 night, so we can go to a hotel tomorrow." Adam continues the explaination.

"You guys LIVE in your GYM?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Well my house was also destroyed..." Adam notes as well.

SpongeBob: _(points to Venice)_ "I've never seen you before. Are you Adam's wife?" SpongeBob asks about Venice.

"No. I'm Mr. Ghost's assistant." Venice declines the fact of being Adam's wife. (which will become true, in about... 35 episodes time.)

"Was YOUR house destroyed also?" SpongeBob asks her.

"No, I actually do live in the gym." Venice tells him.

"Oh. And why'd you call him 'Mr. Ghost'?" SpongeBob asks why she calls Adam by his nickname.

"Son, my name is Adam Smith by day. But I am The Ghost by night." Adam explains the meaning of his nickname.

"You legally change your name to 'The Ghost' every night?" SpongeBob asks about the legal stuff with Adam's name.

"It's supposed to be a cool villainy-nickname type thing!" Adam complains to him before sighing.

"Oh...but I thought you said you weren't a villain!" SpongeBob reminds him.

"That's up for debate. Care to find out? I hear you have a new gym." Adam says.

"How did you know that?" SpongeBob asks him.

"Well, your gym was destroyed by a crashing plane I believe, and you all had to rebuild it." Adam explains.

"It was a few months ago. But still, how did you KNOW THAT?" SpongeBob inquires.

"It was in Episode 3, The Shoes of Jordan! Everybody knows that episode! You think I live under a rock or somethin'?" Adam asks him as Patrick is sleepwalking comes out of his rock and walks into SpongeBob's house.

"Adam, some people really DO live under a rock. You leave them out of this!" SpongeBob says.

"Ahem, I believe it is NIGHT! Therefore, refer to me as the GHOST!" Adam reminds his nightlife to him again as he looks at his watch.

"Whatever." SpongeBob sighs.

"I like trains... Patrick sleeptalks, falls on the floor and rolls around.

"What just happened?" Venice asks.

"He got run over by a train in his dream." SpongeBob tells him.

"Ahhh...that makes sense, I guess." Venice relieaves.

"Take me to your gym!" Adam says as he grabs SpongeBob.

"What the hell? Why?!" SpongeBob asks him.

"I said...bring me to your gym." Adam commands SpongeBob as he pulls out a gun and points it at SpongeBob.

"Actually, you said 'take' me to your gym. Get it right." SpongeBob tells him.

"TAKE ME NOW!" Adam still commands as he shoots the floor.

"Moooowwwwww!" Gary meows.

"Okay, heh-heh...whatever you say, Adam! ...I mean, The Ghost!" SpongeBob agrees.

"Good. Hahahah...very good." Adam says.

 **20 minutes later**

SpongeBob, Adam, and Venice are standing in the Bulldogs' gym.

"Boy, it sure is spooky in here at night." SpongeBob comments.

"Like, zoinks, Scoob, like, maybe the Grim Reaper's in here!" Shaggy complains.

"Rut rooooowwww!" Scooby Doo complains again as he jumps into Shaggy's trembling arms.

"What the hell? Get out of here!" Adam says as he shoots Shaggy 4 times in the butt and the two meddling kids (or stoners) run out screaming.

"Stupid crossover characters!" Venice complains.

"Anyways, I brought us here to play a match. Venice and I, versus SpongeBob!" Adam says.

"We can't! We only have two players versus one." Venice tells him.

"Even if he HAD teammates, it wouldn't change a thing. My awesomeness is too AWESOME TO AVOID!" Adam says as he throws his shirt off.

Adam has a massive 6-pack, with a muscular chest and biceps. He has tattoos all across his body. Some of them are skulls. Some of them are women. Some of them say "The Ghost". Some of them say "DEATH".

"You brought me to my own gym in the middle of the night, just to play in a game against you two?" SpongeBob asks him.

"It's all worth-it, just to see him shirtless." Venice comments as he is staring at Adam's body and takes a picture of him.

"Whatever! It's time to duel!" Adam says as he and Venice give the ball to SpongeBob. "You can have the ball first, my friend. You're gonna need it!"

"But first, I wanna show you something." SpongeBob says as he puts the ball down. He walks over to the corner, as he presses a button which opens the dome-shaped roof.

"How the...?" Adam asks SpongeBob.

"Brilliant, don't you think?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Why would you do this?" Adam asks why he would do it.

"There's two types of wasting time, one for friends and another for fans." SpongeBob explains to him.

"Wasting time? This is beautiful! I've never seen the stars look so pretty!" Adam says.

"Aren't we supposed to duel already?" Venice asks Adam.

"Oh yes. We are!" Adam agrees.

"I've won quite a few matches in my months as a basketball player." SpongeBob says.

"But I should be the victor because the substantial numbers of my team and I have members of both gender." Adam says.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me your life story, The Ghost!" SpongeBob complains.

"Can you two stop bitching about it and start the game already!?" Venice asks the two males.

"Fine!" SpongeBob answers as he starts the match by dribbling down the court, and shooting in the basket. "Three-pointer! I'm on fire tonight!"

"Shut up." Venice says.

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! It's just a game!" Adam says as he smiles.

"Wow. I've never seen you loosen up and seem so happy. I thought this whole thing was an elaborate scheme to kidnap SpongeBob? Why are you having fun?" Venice explains.

"I've had a change of heart." Adam tells him.

"Really?" Venice asks him.

"Just kidding. I'm high. That sponge had some good stuff in his fridge. HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Adam says.

"So, if we're not gonna kidnap SpongeBob...let's just keep playing." Venice tells him.

"Woo-hoo baby!" SpongeBob screeches as Adam gets the ball, and the game continues.

 **7:56am**

LeBron pulls up in the parking lot. Whistling a tune, he walks over to the gym.

"Just another boring practice. I have to get here every morning at 8 a.m. Screw this shiz." LeBron tells himself.

He opens the door, and looks down at Adam, Venice, and SpongeBob asleep on the floor.

"...WHAT THE HELL?"

 **Author'(s) Note:**

 **The Imperial Ghost: This episode is a great and maginficent episode as it is simple and understands itself. Three characters are needed. SpongeBob by now is a main character, but the other two we do not know much of. It's a character piece episode and a brilliant one at that (which Episode 51 based this of with two and a half characters.)**

 **JamesAdventures: Exactly as the old man has said it. Great and maginficent episode but doesn't seem to say as a best episode.**

 **JamesAdventures - December 12th, 2015.**


	13. CHEERLEADERS

**Basket Sponge: Season 1, Episode 13: Cheerleaders**

The Bulldogs are currently in the middle of an intense game against The Sperm Whales. The clock has 30 seconds left, and the score is 72 - 70. The Sperm Whales are winning.

 **"** WOO-HOO! YOU CAN DO IT! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU! GO TEAM!" Pearl screaches.

 **"** My little girl's cheering me on!" Mr Krabs comments.

 **"** No she's not. She's talking about the whales. She loves 'em." Larry corrects him.

 **"** You're right. " Mr Krabs sighs.

 **"** Come on, team! Woo-hoo!" Karen screams from the crowd.

 **"** Who are you here for?" Pearl asks about who Karen is sitting for in the team.

 **"** See the short man on the bench?" Karen asks Pearl to look for the short man on the bench.

 **"** Nope." Pearl declines as he gets a microscope. "Oh, I see him now!"

 **"** That's my husband. He sits on the bench every game." Karen explains.

 **"** He never gets any playing time?" Pearl asks about Plankton's playing time.

 **"** Not really. He's way too short and he sucks. The coach never lets him in the games. Who are you here for?" Karen comments.

 **"** My dad thinks I'm here for his team. But I love The Sperm Whales! I'm their biggest fan, I come to every game! They're soooooooooooooo hot!" Pearl says.

 **"** Oh, I see. Truth be told, I never come to see Plankton play. I find that Mr. Krabs guy extremely hot!" Karen reveals as she stares at Krabs playing on the court.

 **"** Ummmm...that's my dad." Pearl tells her.

 **"** Oh...did I say Mr. Krabs? I meant Mr. Flabs...someone _completely_ different...heh-heh..." Karen tries to lie to Pearl as Mermaid Man, asleep next to her slobbers all over her. "Eww! I think he got saliva all over me! MALFUNCTION! MALFUCTION!"

 **"** Mermaid Man, wake up! You're missing a great game!" Barnacle Boy says as Mermaid Man wakes up.

Larry shoots a 3-pointer, if it goes in, they will win the game.

 **"** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Larry roars as the explosion destroys The Sperm Whales' entire gym. The fans and players are both effected.

 **10 minutes later**

Everyone finally gained consciousness after the explosion.

 **"** The ball did NOT go in. It was burnt to a crisp. Therefore, The Sperm Whales win!" The Referee evaluates the game.

 **"** NOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS FREAKIN' BULL CRAP!" Larry roars over the dissapointment of the game.

 **"** I SCORED THREE BASKETS FOR NOTHING! I'M GONNA RIP SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF!" Squidward complains.

 **"** I LOST IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER! TO THOSE STUPID WHALES AGAIN! MY LITTLE GIRL IS PROBABLY ASHAMED OF ME!" Mr Krabs complains from his daughter.

 **"** I NEVER EVEN GOT TO PLAY! I HAD TO SIT THE STUPID BENCH THE ENTIRE TIME! AND MY WIFE EXPLODED, SO THAT'S ANOTHER PROBLEM!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Team, calm down. It's just a game." LeBron tells them otherwise.

 **"** Really? You're not mad at us?" Larry asks if LeBron is truely mad at the team.

 **"** Not at all. I'm satisfied with all of you. Larry, you did great. Squidward, you got to score your first 3 baskets. Krabs, you played good defense. SpongeBob, you scored a few baskets and held a great attitude. Patrick...wait...where's Patrick?" LeBron explains the team's certain aspects, advantages and then asks where Patrick is.

 **"** Hopefully he died in the explosion." Squidward says.

 **"** Yes, hopefully! Because then I'd get to play more often!" Plankton agrees with what Squidward has said.

 **"** I'd rather forfeit every game instead of letting you play, bug boy." LeBron reveals to Plankton.

 **"** Barnacles!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Hey, there's Patrick!" SpongeBob tells them as he points to where Patrick is standing, several yards away.

Patrick is standing with one of The Sperm Whales' cheerleaders.

 **"** Emily, you're the angel of my life." Patrick puts his hand on Emily.

 **"** Kiss me!" Emily tells Patrick as he and Emily began to make out. "I gotta go. Call me, babe!"

 **"** So, Patrick, ...ahem. Who was that?" LeBron asks as he walks over to him.

 **"** Eh, nobody. Just mah cheerleader GIRLFRIEND!" Patrick says to LeBron.

 **"** Dating a cheerleader is a dangerous thing. I would know, I have experience!" LeBron warns him.

 **"** Okay, sheesh, it's not like I'm dating more than one!" Patrick says to LeBron.

"Great game, Patrick! Call me tonight, hot stuff!" Ashley says as she walks by.

 **"** And who was THAT?!" LeBron asks him.

 **"** Eh, nobody. Just mah OTHER CHEERLEADER GIRLFRIEND!" Patrick tells him.

 **"** Patrick! Don't be cheating on girls! That's horrible!" LeBron complains about Patrick cheating on cheerleaders.

"Patrick! You're cheating on two girls?" SpongeBob asks as SpongeBob walks over to them.

 **"** What's "cheating"?" Patrick inquires what the word of cheating means.

 **"** When you date more than one girl at the same time." LeBron gives him the meaning of 'cheating' is.

 **"** You're only supposed to date one at a time?" Patrick asks why are people supposed to date one person at one time.

 **"** Yes, Patrick..." SpongeBob agrees.

 **"**...oops..." Patrick says to him.

 **"** You didn't know that?! How many are you dating?!" LeBron asks how many people Patrick is dating.

"Just two...heh-heh, yep! Just two! I promise, no others! Heh-heh...yep, only two." Patrick lies as he is sweating.

 **"** Hey Patrick!" Brittany goes walking by and kisses him. "I had a great time with you today! Remember, pick me up at 8:00 Saturday!"

Brittany then leaves Patrick and the team.

 **"** Just two, huh?" LeBron asks why Patrick said two and there is three.

 **"** heh-heh...THREE! I only have three girlfriends, I promise! I'm not hiding any others!" Patrick continues to lie to the team.

 **"** Patrick, you need to break up with atleast two of them tomorrow." SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** What's "breaking up"?" Patrick asks what breaking up means. LeBron facepalms at the question.

 **"** Are they pancakes? I DEMAND BREAKING UP! I DEMAND THE BREAKING UP!" Patrick orders the 'breaking up' that should happen.

The rest of the team walks over, still sulking after their loss.

 **"** What's going on here?" Larry asks LeBron, SpongeBob and Patrick.

 **"** Patrick has THREE girlfriends!" SpongeBob annouces.

 **"** BAHAHAHAH! I'm surprised he could even get ONE!" Squidward laughs.

 **"** Very funny everyone, but listen. We have another game tomorrow at 7:30. After tonight's loss, we have to win this game!" LeBron says to the team.

 **"** Who are we playing?" Mr Krabs asks who the other team is.

 **"** The Rock Bottom Racketeers." LeBron names the team.

 **"** Haha, yep! I'll be there too! I definitely don't have any cheerleader at that gym!" Patrick lies some more.

 **The Next Night**

 **"** I'm here, team!" Patrick says as he enters the next team.

All 20 of the Rock Bottom Racketeers' cheerleaders come running over to him.

 **"** Patrick! Babe! You're here!"

 **"** Keep your fins off my boyfriend!"

 **"** YOUR boyfriend? He's MY boyfriend!"

 **"** No, I've been dating him for a while now!"

 **"** No, I'VE been dating him for a while now!"

As all of the cheerleaders begin fighting over him, Patrick slips away to join the rest of the team.

 **"** Alright team, it's time to shine. 1, 2, 3, BULLDOGS!" LeBron annouces as the scene cuts to after the game.

 **"** We won! Yes!" Larry comments.

"We did it! Awh yeah! Awh yeah!" Squidward comments as he is twerking.

 **"** Woo-hooo!" Mr Krabs says.

 **"** Aren't you happy, Patrick? ...Patrick?" SpongeBob asks if Patrick is happy.

SpongeBob looks across the gym, and sees Patrick being attacked by the cheerleaders.

 **"** Whoa, ladies, break it up! What's going on?" SpongeBob asks what is going on with Patrick.

 **"** He's cheating on all 20 of us! He's a dirt bag!" A sixth cheerleader complains.

 **"** Trust me, there's a lot more than 20. Haha...wait, I mean, NO! I AM NOT CHEATING!" Patrick says.

 **"** You're doing this to even MORE girls? Let me guess, more CHEERLEADERS, perhaps?" A seventh cheerleader asks if he is cheating on more cheerleaders.

 **"** Well DUH! Cheerleaders are the hottest chicks! ...I mean, NO! I AM NOT CHEATING!" Patrick lies and then tries to lie.

 **"** You know what? I'm posting this on CheerleaderBook. That way, all the cheerleaders in the ocean can find out you're a dirty cheater!" A eighth cheerleader explains what he is doing.

Seconds later, every cheerleader in the entire ocean busted into the gym.

"WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" All of the cheerleaders annouce at Patrick with missles and tanks.

 **"** Patrick...you're really dating EVERY cheerleader in the ocean?" SpongeBob asks if he really is dating every cheerleader in the ocean.

 **"** I didn't know it was against the rules! I'm such an amateur!" Patrick tells him as he cries.

A cheerleader launches a torpedo near Patrick.

 **"** Ah! You gotta hide me, SpongeBob!" Patrick says.

"Now, now, ladies, calm down. Patrick may have cheated on all 2,000 of you, but maybe it wasn't his fault." SpongeBob says to the group as he approaches the group before inspirational music plays.

 **"** You're right! It's not his fault! It's YOUR fault!" A ninth cheerleader complains as she points to a cheerleader.

 **"** MY fault? It's YOUR fault!" A tenth cheerleader complains about the ninth cheerleader as she starts slapping the ninth cheerleader and all 2,000 cheerleaders get into a massive chick-fight.

 **"** See, Patrick? No big deal. We turned them against eachother now! Let's just go home and enjoy our victory!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** What "victory"? I just lost 2,000 girlfriends!" Patrick disowns SpongeBob with his loss of 2k girlfriends.

 **"** No, I mean our basketball victory! Our team won!" SpongeBob reminds him of the match.

 **"** We did? Oh sweet!" Patrick appluads him as he and SpongeBob proceed to leave the gym.

 **"** Stop right there! You TRICKED us!" A eleventh cheerleader says.

 **"** Say whaaaaaaat?" SpongeBob asks himself.

 **"** It really IS Patrick's fault he cheated on us! ISN'T IT?" A twelfth cheerleader tells him that Patrick 'did' cheat on all of the cheerleaders.

 **"**...yeahhhh...I got nothin'." SpongeBob agrees.

 **"** SpongeBob!" Patrick shouts.

 **"** Start running, Patrick." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Ladies, ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" The head cheerleader says.

SpongeBob and Patrick took a break for it.

"Seize him! No mercy, ladies!" The head cheerleader annouces as they start launching grenades.

SpongeBob and Patrick ran throughout the gym.

 **"** Hide me, SpongeBob! Hide me!" Patrick tells him.

 **"** There's no where to hide! We gotta get out of this gym!" SpongeBob says as he and Patrick busted through the walls, and ran all the way back to Bikini Bottom.

 **"** We'll be safe in here, Pat." SpongeBob tells him as he entershis pineapple home.

 **"** Yeah! Those dumb cheerleaders will never find us!" Patrick says as a cheerleader shoots and destroys the pineapple with a tank.

 **"** Well that didn't work." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Nope." Patrick agrees as they run to Squidward's home and knock on his door.

 **"** SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD! OPEN UP! 2,000 CHEERLEADERS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Patrick shouts to Squidward as SpongeBob joins him.

 **"** SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD! OPEN UP! 2,000 CHEERLEADERS ARE TRYING TO KILL HIM!"

"SpongeBob! Patrick! It's MIDNIGHT! We just got home from a game, what are you two so worked up about?" Squidward asks what they want as he answers the door naked.

SpongeBob and Patrick trample him and run inside.

"Ahhh! What the hell?! Save yourselves, guys!" Squidward says as he gets dragged away by a bloodthirsty cheerleader.

SpongeBob and Patrick slam and lock the door. They lean against the door and sit down.

 **"** They'll never get us in Squidward's house! It's stable!" Patrick says as a chainsaw breaks through the door, and proceeds to cut a hole. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cheerleaders are coming in through the windows, the sink, the front door, the ceiling.

 **"** This is a nightmare!" Patrick shouts.

 **"** We want Patrick's head. We want Patrick's head. We want Patrick's head. We want Patrick's head." All of the cheerleaders annouce as holding knives, torches, pitchforks, machine guns.

 **"** AAAAHHHH! THIS IS FREAKY!" Patrick shouts.

 **"** It's the cheerleader apocalypse!" SpongeBob complains as he and Patrick managed to run through all the deadly cheerleaders, and make it to Patrick's coconut house.

 **"** Quick! Get in here, SpongeBob!" Patrick tells him as he and Patrick dived in head-first, and closed the coconut.

 **"** I think we're good." SpongeBob says.

 **"** I think so. By the way, thank you SpongeBob for trying help me escape from all this mess." Patrick thanks SpongeBob.

 **"** No problem, Pat. We're in this together! Even though it's completely your problem!" SpongeBob says to him.

"Attention, Patrick and Sponge Person. We know you're hiding under that coconut. But we'd like to make a deal with you, Mr. Sponge." The head cheerleader says as he is speaking into a bull-horn. Patrick gulps at the fact.

 **"** Don't worry, Pat. Remember, we're in this together." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Sponge, if you give us Patrick, we'll let you live. You can go about your business, and we'll leave you alone." The head cheerleader annouces.

 **"** Hah! It's gonna take more than that, ya stupid cheerleaders! My best friend would never give me to you violent spawns of the devil!" Patrick says as SpongeBob looks at Patrick and smirks He then throws Patrick out of the coconut, and the cheerleaders haul him away. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **"** Woo! Thank goodness! I'm safe!" SpongeBob says as he looks at the viewers. "Come on! Don't look at me like that! You would've done the same thing!"

 **Author's Note:**  
 _I would have done the same kind of thing, SpongeBob. But wait for TIG to say about the full episode._

 **JamesAdventures.**

 _I think this episode is muddled. I like the story is fine and kind of funny. But the problem is the episode's script as it is... not funny, not entertaining and all around not a very good episode. If I had to vote from what number this would be from the now 55 episodes. This would be #45 or #44._

 _wow._

 **The Imperial Ghost or now, The Imperial Phantom Menace - December 24th, 2015.**


	14. THE PARTING OF THE WAYS

**Basket Sponge: Season 1, Episode 14: The Parting Of The Ways**

LeBron enters the Bulldogs' gym early one morning, to begin practice.

 **"** Good morning, team. As you all know, we have a game tonight against the Tomahawks!" LeBron says as he explains the rundown of the match.

 **"** Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Squidward says as he starts twerking.

 **"** What are you so happy about? The Tomahawks are our archenemy! I especially hate that AWFUL SQUIRREL!" Larry reminds Squidward about the Tomahawks and their releationship.

 **"** Well that "awful squirrel" happens to be what I'm so excited about!" Squidward tells him.

 **"** Don't tell me you're still in love with her!" LeBron says.

 **"** Of course not! But...so what if I am?!" Squidward asks if he is.

 **"** I know you two had a thing for eachother." LeBron reminds him.

 **"** A thing? Yeah right! We didn't have a thing! But...so what if we did?!" Squidward tells him.

 **"** Because if I ever found out that you were dating someone from the Tomahawks, I would personally SUSPEND you from the team!" LeBron warns him about suspension from the team.

 **"** There's nothing between us, Coach. I swear!" Squidward gulps.

 **"** Good. I expect you to not be distracted by her in the game tonight!" LeBron tells him.

 **"** Yes, sir! Heh-heh..." Squidward follows orders.

After practice, walking home. Squidward starts to sigh.

 **"** What's got you down, Squidward? I thought practice was great today!" SpongeBob asks Squidward.

 **"** Listen, I'm just having romance problems, okay?" Squidward tells him.

 **"** Maybe we can help you!" SpongeBob comments.

 **"** Bahahahahhah! What do you two clowns know about romance?" Squidward asks about them.

 **"** Well, nobody's had more girlfriends than Patrick!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Yeah! I was dating 2,000 cheerleaders at the same time!" Patrick reminds himself.

 **"** And they attacked him and tried to kill him." SpongeBob continues Patrick's remindings.

 **"** That doesn't help anything! Listen, just leave me alone, guys." Squidward tells them as he gets home, and slams his door.

 **"**...see ya at the game tonight!" SpongeBob wishes him outside the door.

That night, right before the game.

The Toon Tomahawks were stretching and getting warmed up on their side of the court.

 **"** Listen up, everyone. Today, we CRUSH the Bulldogs!" Adam annouces to the team.

 **"** Exactly, COACH!" Michael shouts to Adam.

 **"** We beat them in the first game of the season. In the second game, they BEAT US! But this time, we're ready for a COMEBACK!" Adam reminds them about their championship results.

 **"** Woo-hoo! You rock, COACH!" Michael comments Adam for being a coach.

 **"** I know right? Doesn't he?" Venice agrees as she is staring lovingly at Adam. "He's sooooooooo sexy."

 **"** Venice, you're my assistant coach. Not my bae." Adam reminds her.

 **"** Dang it." Venice says.

 **"** So, does anyone remember the game plan?" Adam asks as he turns to the team.

 **"** Keikakude wa, jū, naifu, soshite bakudan de sorera o korosu kotodesu!" Sun Jeong says.

"It means 'The plan is to kill them using guns, knives, and bombs.'" Michael translates.

 **"** Pretty sure that's not the plan." Adam says.

 **"** The plan is to take out Larry the Lobster. After that, we can kick butt." Fat Jessie corrects Michael.

 **"** Thank you, Fat Jessie." Adam comments.

"Why can't you just call me Jessie! Everyone calls me Fat Jessie!" Fat Jessie complains.

"Because you're a fat dude named Jessie. That's why I call you Fat Jessie." Adam tells him as Fat Jessie frowns. "But you're one of my best players!"

"Yay!" Fat Jessie tells him.

 **"** Not as good as my star player Sandy, of course. Ain't that right, Sandy? ...Sandy?" Adam asks Sandy as she is sitting on the floor, staring across the court, watching the Bulldogs warm up. "Sandy! What are you staring at! Ohhhhh ho ho. You're still caught up on that SQUID, aren't you?!"

 **"** Squid? Heh-heh...what squid?" Sandy asks about a squid as she and Squidward are making eye contact directly across the court.

 **"** For all we care, the Bulldogs can BURN in a car fire!" Adam comments.

 **"** But...but..." Sandy says.

 **"** Sandy! The game starts in 3 minutes! You gotta get focused!" Adam tells him as he drags her away.

On the other end of the court.

"Oh, Sandy..." Squidward dreams as she is watching Sandy and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"SQUIDWAAAAAAARD! What did I tell you about the Tomahawks?! They're nothing but trash! Now get over here, the game's about to start!" LeBron asks about what Squidward is doing with the Tomahawks.

 **"** Squidward, we need you to focus. You're the second best player on this team, after me." Larry commands Squidward.

"I WOULD be a good player. If I got to PLAY!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Benches were invented for a reason, Plankton." Mr Krabs tells him.

 **"** Indeed." SpongeBob agrees.

 **"** Barnacles!" Plankton swears.

 **Buzzer beeps. The game begins.**

Larry, Squidward, Krabs, SpongeBob, and Patrick ran onto the court.

Michael, Sun Jeong, Sandy, Fat Jessie, and Nebuchadnezzar ran onto the court.

 **"** Jump ball!" The referee annouces as he throw the ball into the air. Larry and Michael jump for it, and Larry gets control. Larry dribbles down the court, being guarded by both Michael Clownfish and Nebuchadnezzar Jones.

 **"** I need some help over here!" Larry shouts as Mr Krabs runs over to Larry, and gets the ball. He throws it across the court to SpongeBob.

"Squidward! Squidward!" SpongeBob shouts as he is guarded by Fat Jessie and throws the ball to Squidward. Squidward and Sandy are standing under the basket together.

 **"** Soo...heh-heh...hey, Sandy." Squidward says as she blushes.

 **"** Good to see you again..." Sandy says as they both lean in for a kiss together.

The ball smashes Squidward right in the face before they kiss.

 **"** SQUIDWARD! What the hell, man?!" Larry shouts as Michael then got control of the ball, and dribbled down to the other end.

"It's all over now!" Larry says as he is guarding Michael.

 **"** We'll see about that!" Micahel tells Larry as he passes to Nebuchadnezzar.

"Here, take it Sandy!" Nebuchadnezzar says as he speaks in a French accent. He then passes it to Sandy who is staring at Squidward. The ball knocks her out cold.

 **"** Sandy! What's going on with you?" Michael asks Sandy.

 **"** Watashi wa, anata ga daikiraidesu. Saiakuda na!" Sun Jeong complains.

Sandy just frowned, and looked at Squidward. The two of them stayed focused on eachother the entire game.

 **After the game**

 **"** We lost! I can't believe we lost to the Bulldogs, AGAIN! Grrrrr, Sandy, this is all your fault! I told you not to stare at Squidward the entire time!" Adam roars as he is fired up. Sandy sighs.

On the Bulldogs side of the court.

 **"** We beat the Tomahawks! Yes! Woo-hoo!" LeBron congratulates the victory.

"This is freakin' awesome! We crushed them!" Larry comments.

"Why are we celebrating?" Patrick asks about the celebration.

"WE JUST WON, PAT!" SpongeBob reminds him.

"Oh, HELL YESH!" Patrick roars with excitment as he steps on Plankton.

 **"** Augh, my SPINE!" Plankton complains.

"I know what I must do." Squidward says as he is staring at Sandy. Squidward proceeds to run over to Sandy.

 **"** Squidward, why are you going over there? Squidward? SQUIDWARD!" LeBron asks about what Squidward is doing as he

Squidward runs over to the Toon Tomahawks and without saying a word, he and Sandy look into eachother's eyes and kiss.

 **"** SANDY! YOU PIECE OF SHIT, THIS IS WHY WE LOST!" Adam tells her as he is enraged and throws a chair at the couple. "I'm coming for you!"

 **"** Your coach is gonna kill us!" Squidward tells Sandy.

 **"** I know!" Sandy says as Squidward turns around and sees LeBron running towards him.

 **"** Squidwaaard! I've told you a million times, not to be dating the enemy!" LeBron reminds Squidward as he grabs Sandy's arm, and runs away with her.

Adam and LeBron crash into eachother.

 **"** Ouch..." LeBron comments.

 **"** I hate you." Adam says.

 **"** I know." LeBron reminds Adam.

[Outside]

Squidward and Sandy run together outside, through the stormy night.

 **"** Where are we going?" Sandy asks Squidward.

 **"** I don't know! Anywhere to get away from our coaches!" Squidward tells her.

[Dramatic music plays]

Squidward and Sandy check into a hotel. They enter a room to spend the night.

 **"** We'll be safe here for the night." Squidward say as he sits on the hotel bed.

 **"** Yeah, I guess so." Sandy jumps into the bed.

Squidward's phone rings.

"It's LeBron. Not answering." Squidward says as he looks at his phone.

 **"** I'm not talking to Adam either. That man will murder me." Sandy tells Squidward.

 **"** Not on MY watch! I'll protect you!" Squidward tells her. Sandy gives him a sexy look, and they make out.

[Afterwards]

 **"** Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and get some towels at the front desk." Sandy says to Squidward.

 **"** Okay, sounds good." Squidward agrees as Sandy walks downstairs, and is surprised to see Squilliam Fancyson at the front desk.

 **"** Good day, Miss Cheeks." Squilliam says.

 **"** Hello...?" Sandy asks Squilliam.

 **"** How can I be of service, here at the Fancyson Hotel?" Squilliam asks about his service for Sandy.

 **"** Some towels would be nice..." Sandy says.

"Oh ho ho, I can give you MORE than just towels..." Squilliam chuckles and grins.

[Upstairs, in the hotel room]

 **"** What's taking her so long? Hmm...maybe ADAM kidnapped her. I'm gonna go check it out." Squidward says as he walks downstairs, and sees Sandy and Squilliam making out, sitting on the front desk.

 **"** AHHHHH! SANDY! HOW COULD YOU?!" Squidward asks what his girlfriend is doing as he sobs to the floor.

 **"** Squidward! I'm so sorry...it just kinda...happened." Sandy says.

 **"** Mwahahah! It's all over, Squidward! She's MINE now! I'm better looking, AND there's a bonus...I'm joining The Toon Tomahawks!" Squilliam says.

 **"** What?! You're joining the Tomahawks?" Squidward asks him.

 **"** Come on, darling. Let's go back to the Tomahawks, and forget this ever happened. I'm better looking than Squidward, AND I'm not on your rival team. I'm on your team, babe. If Squidward truly loved you, he would leave the stupid Bulldogs, and come to the Tomahawks! But he hasn't! He obviously doesn't love you enough! I love you so much, I would do anything for you." Squilliam explains as Sandy thinks for a minute.

 **"** Sandy! Don't do it!" Squidward says

 **"** Quit your whining, Squidward. She deserves much better than someone like you! A member of the Bulldogs! Your love is forbidden, anyway!" Squilliam says.

 **"** I've made my decision." Sandy tells as the hotel grew silent.

 **"** Squilliam, let's go." Sandy says as she takes his hand.

 **"** So long, Squidward! I guess we'll see you next time the Tomahawks crush you!" Squilliam tells her as Sandy and Squilliam leave the hotel. Sandy turns around and takes one last glance at Squidward.

 **"** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Squidward screeches as Squilliam and Sandy go to the Tomahawks gym, and enters.

 **"** Sandy! You're back! ...and your squid boy has a uni-brow now!" Adam says.

 **"** This is Squilliam. A new squid boyfriend." Sandy tells Adam about Squilliam.

 **"** Stop dating squids!" Adam shouts.

 **"** Yeah! Adam is sooo much hotter! Tee-hee..." Venice compares.

 **"** Not now, Venice. Go get me some coffee." Adam orders her.

 **"** Dang it." Venice swears.

 **"** Anyway, Squilliam wants to JOIN the Tomahawks!" Sandy tells him.

 **"** A new player? Interesting. Are you skilled?" Adam asks Squilliam.

 **"** I am skilled... " Squilliam comments.

 **"** Great!" Adam tells him.

 **"**...at soccer. I have a lot of feet." Squilliam reveals.

 **"** Oh ...that doesn't do us any good. But, atleast Sandy won't be distracted by Squidward anymore! Welcome to the Tomahawks, my squidy friend!" Adam introduces Squilliam to the team.

 **"** Yay!" Sandy applauds Squilliam as she kisses him.

 **"** We will destroy the Bulldogs, that's a promise! Especially Squidward!" Squilliam tells the team.

 **"** I like this guy! Sandy, he's a keeper!" Adam comments.

 **"** I know, Adam. I know." Sandy agrees.

 **The Imperial Ghost - 08.01.2016**


	15. APPROACHING STORM

**BASKET SPONGE | APPROACHING STORM**

The episode opens with Painty the Pirate beginning to sing the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ theme song.

"Are ya ready kids?" Painty inquires.

"Ayeee, Captain!" The kids replies.

"I can't hear youuuuuuuu!" Painty asks.

"Ayeee, Captain!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-..." Painty starts up.

LeBron jumps onto the screen, and rips the painting in half.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Kids, this is Basket Sponge! This ain't SpongeBob SquarePants! This ain't for kids, get outta here! Scram!" LeBron interrupts the kids.

The sound of kids screaming and running away is heard.

"Stupid kids watchin' the wrong show!" LeBron complains as he looks at his watch. "Uh-oh! I'm late for practice!"

He hops in his car, and drives to the Bulldogs' gym.

 **"** Good mornin', team!" LeBron introduces himself.

 **"** Morning, COUCH!" Patrick exclaims as he tackles LeBron and sits on him.

 **"** Patrick, get yo fat ass off me!" LeBron complains.

 **"** Shut up, talking couch! You're freakin' me out!" Patrick says.

 **"** I'll get him, Coach." Larry tells LeBron as he starts pulling on Patrick and Larry's arms pop off.

 **"** Awwh, come on! Someone get him off me!" LeBron still complains.

The entire team looks at Patrick's butt crack, with flies swarming all around it.

 **"** No thanks!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** I'm good!"

 **"** Not touching him!"

 **"** I'd rather die!"

 **"** Really? Nobody?!" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Moowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Gary loudly calls in.

 **"** The snail?! Da hell is he doing here?" LeBron asks.

"He's the mascot! Of course he came to practice!" SpongeBob says.

"We don't need him here!" LeBron says.

 **"** Ohh, yummy! Fruit cake!" Patrick _jumps off LeBron,_ and runs over to Gary. "Bon Appetit!"

He eats Gary.

 **"** NOOOOOOOOO! GARY!" SpongeBob screams.

 **"** Eh, well, atleast that snail was good for somethin'. He got Patrick off me!" LeBron says to him before complaining about Patrick.

 **"** Patrick, are you mad? Eating a snail?! That's psycho!" Plankton inquires.

Patrick eats Plankton as he lands inside Patrick's stomach.

 **"** Oh, hey, Gary!" Plankton says.

 **"** Mowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Gary screeches inside.

 **"** Eww, there's a third person in here! He's fat, ugly, and hideous..." Plankton comments.

 **"** Stop talking in my stomach, guys! It tickles!" Patrick comments.

 **"** Yeah, shut up, Gary. You're so annoyingly talkative!" Plankton says as Gary frowns.

 **"** Shut up, everyone! We have a busy season ahead of us! We currently have 6 wins, 5 losses, with only a few more games to go!" LeBron explains so far.

 **"** Yep! We all need to get out there and try our hardest this week!" Larry says.

 **"** As you all know, we won our game this week against the Seatown Strikers..." LeBron starts to say until it starts off in a...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"** MOTIVATION! MOTIVATION MOTAVATION!" Squidward says as he is dribbling on the ball as he inks himself.

All the opposing players slip on the ink and break their legs.

The sound of sirens can be heard as the players are carried away on a stretcher.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **"**...by default." LeBron finishes his sentence.

 **"** Heh-heh...it happens when I'm nervous." Squidward reminds him.

 **"** That's disgusting, Squidward!" Patrick says as he barfs out Gary, Plankton and Mrs. Puff.

 **"** Freedom!"

 **"** Mowwwwwwwwww!"

 **"** What the hell am I doing here? And, Plankton, why'd you call me a fat, ugly MAN?" Mrs Puff inquires.

"My darling! I've been looking for you, babe! I didn't know you were eaten by this lunatic!" Krabs says as he runs over to her and kiss.

"I'm gonna go home and lie down..." Mrs. Puff says as she dizzily walks to the door.

"See ya later, honey boo!" Mr Krabs says as he winks.

"...keep your love life at home, Mr. Krabs." LeBron complains as he stares directly at Mr Krabs.

 **"** What? I can't even talk to my girlfriend after she's been eaten by this fat pink maniac?!" Mr Krabs inquires.

 **"** Hey! I have a name! It's uh...um...uh...hmm...I forgot...mmmmmm..." Patrick tries to think as he sits on LeBron and falls asleep.

 **"** WHY DO YOU PEOPLE INTERRUPT ME SO -" LeBron asks as he throws Patrick off.

SpongeBob coughs.

 **"** \- MUCH!?" LeBron finishes his sentence.

 **"** Because you're a douchebag."

 **"** Because couches aren't supposed to talk."

 **"** Because it's so easy."

 **"** Because we can."

 **"** Because we want to."

Gary opens his mouth.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, LITTLE CRUSTACEON OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" LeBron quickly roars at Gary.

"mowwww..." Gary complains as he ducks inside his shell.

 **"** I don't think Gary exactly has a potty mouth, Coach." SpongeBob reminds him.

 **"** A potty mouth? What's that?" Patrick inquires as he thinks for a minute. "Never mind. I'm gonna stop thinking."

 **"** GUYS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU ALL HAVE WASTED A BUNCH OF TIME!" LeBron keeps on shouting at the top of his voice as the team grew silent. "You disrespect me so much! And I'm sick and tired of it! Practice is cancelled for the day!"

 **"** But Coach-" SpongeBob asks.

 **"** No buts!" LeBron says.

 **"** Te-he...I like butts." Patrick mentions as he winks at Squidward and he takes a step to the left.

 **"** Coach! We have several games coming up, and the tournament's just around the corner!" Larry says.

 **"** Too bad! I've had enough of you guys' disrespectfulness for one day! I'm leaving!" LeBron tells them as he walks straight to the door. When he opens it, he is struck by a huge lightning bolt.

Thunder clouds rose over the Bulldogs' gym. It began to downpour.

 **"**...ouch." LeBron says after being electroucted.

 **"** Coach! Close the door! It's storming terribly out there!" Larry says.

 **"** I've never seen a storm like that in all my life." LeBron tells everyone as he closes the door.

 **"** This is terrible! Now we're trapped in here!" Squidward complains.

 **"** Mow!"

 **"** Yaaay! This is a good thing! Team-bonding, all-day-long, and all-night-long...if ya know what I mean!" SpongeBob says as he winks at Squidward.

 **"** Oh baby!" Patrick admires what SpongeBob has said whilst approaches Squidward.

 **"** What's wrong with you two! Get a life!" Squidward tells them.

 **"** Guys, enough! I mean the storm can't be thaaaaat bad!" Plankton says as he walks to the door.

 **"** Plankton, don't do it! Do go out there!" SpongeBob tells Plankton.

 **"** It's too late, my boy. The lad's a goner." Krabs tries to comfort him as he puts his claws on SpongeBob's shoulder.

 **"** Really?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** I have no idea. I just wanna see him die! Tee-hee!" Krabs reveals his true intention.

 **"** Finally! The mighty door has been open!" Plankton says after trying to push the door open for 15 minutes.

 **"** You're just extremely small and weak, dude." Larry tells him.

 **"** True. But anyways, it's OPEN! And now, I shall walk through this "treacharous" storm! Bahahahah!" Plankton reminds him as he takes a step outside and is instantly strickn by 20 powerful lightning bolts.

The team stared in shock at the ashes of Plankton.

 **"** He was a good man, er...insect." Larry says.

 **"** No he wasn't." Krabs disagrees with him.

 **"** I know. I'm just trying to break the awkward silence. Wait, why is everything so quiet now?" Larry tells him as he turns around.

Squidward and LeBron have tied up SpongeBob and Patrick and duct-taped their mouths shut.

 **"** God work, Squidward." LeBron comments as he high-fives him.

 **"** Suddenly this whole thing has become a lot less annoying!" Squidward says.

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE TOON TOMAHAWKS GYM**

 **"** Good day, team. And by "good day" I mean "I hate all of you"." Adam comments as he enters in the gym.

 **"** Even me, Coach? I'm point guard!" Michael inquires his hatred.

 **"** You may be point guard, but you're not the greatest." Adam tells him truefully.

 **"** Yeah, Mikey! I'm the best!" Sandy comments.

"Yes you are, babe." Squilliam says he holds her hand and they kiss.

 **"** Ewwww! Why do you two always have to be kissing?!" Fat Jesse says.

 **"** Because they're skinny and attractive. Unlike YOU!" Nebuchadnezzar tells him.

 **"** Ohhhhhh!"

 **"** BURN!"

 **"** Anata wa orokanato shibō to minikui!"

 **"** Admit it's true, bro."

 **"** It's not true!" Jesse complains as he looks in a mirror and it cracks whilst his stomach deeply grows. "Okay maybe it's true."

 **"** Shut up, team. As you all know, the ocean is having the worst storm in history currently. But we gathered here anyway, because we're DEDICATED to winning the tournament, and DESTROYING the Bulldogs!" Adam explains which pyscotic laughter.

 **"** Pretty sure that's only you, Coach." Michael says.

 **"** Um...Did I ask you, Mr. Clownfish? No! I didn't! So shut up!" Adam asks him.

 **"** Fine!" Michael grunts.

 **"** Now, everyone, to make sure we're all here, I'm gonna do roll call. Michael!" Adam says as he holds a clipboard.

 **"** Here!"

 **"** Sandy!"

 **"** Here!"

 **"** Squilliam!"

 **"** Here!"

 **"** Sun Jeong!"

 **"** Koko ni!"

 **"** Fat Jessie!"

 **"** Here..."

 **"** Nebby!"

 **"** Here!"

 **"** Will! ...Will? Okay, uh...Ted? Where's Ted?"

 **"** Will and Ted are dead, Coach." Michael reveals their location.

 **"** What? Will and Ted were the best assistants ever! They always brought me the best cappuccinos from Starbucks! Who killed them? I demand to know!" Adam tells them.

 **FLASHBACK** :

Will and Ted hand Adam a cup of coffee.

"WHAT? NO SPLINDA?" Adam asks as he spits in their faces and pulls a gun to shoot them both.

The two assistants fall over dead.

 **"** That'll teach ya to add splinda to my coffee next time!" Adam says.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS:**

 **"** Ohhyeeahhh, I forgot about that. I miss having assistants. All I have left is my secretary. Speaking of here, where's she? Venice? Venice?!" Adam says as Venice runs through the door, holding an umbrella as she has a boy with her.

 **"** Venice! You're late! And who's the kid? Get him outta here before I shoot him!" Adam asks.

 **"** You shoot him, I shoot you. Even though you're sexy." Venice says.

 **"** Haha. You can't deny it." Adam agrees with her.

 **"** Anyways, Sir, this is my younger brother, Ash." Venice introduces her brother.

 **"** Hello, I've heard a lot about you, Adam." Ash tells the coach.

 **"**...ASH? Bahahahha! It sounds like "ass"! Even better, Ash Ketchum from Pokémon! Bahahahhahha! Or even better, ash from cigarettes! Are you gonna smoke a cigarette, boy? I think you're a little young for that. Hahahhahahahahah!" Adam laughs and makes jokes about his name.

 **"** I'm 20." Ash says as he stamps on Adam's foot.

 **"** You're 20? Really? You have a young face. You're older than I thought...but still not old enough to DRINK! Hah! You have to wait a whole year!" Adam still makes fun of Ash.

"I want in with the Tomahawks." Ash says as he still stompp on Adam's foot.

"You wanna join us? Why? Because I'm so sexy?" Adam inquires.

 **"** He IS incredibly sexy." Venice agrees.

 **"** Indeed." Adam confirms.

 **"** No, because I hate the Bulldogs." Ash tells him.

 **"** Everyone says that just so they can join. If you REALLY, TRULY HATE the Bulldogs, you need to prove it." Adam tells him.

 **"** Hmm...how far is their gym?" Ash inquires.

 **"** Only 5 miles North." Adam tells him.

 **"** That close? Then it's a done deal! I'm gonna go to their gym, and teach them who's boss!" Ash explains.

 **"** That's the spirit! Go get 'em, boy! Prove you're a Tomahawk!" Adam tells him.

 **"** Actually, speaking of spirits...I have a really dark secret." Ash says.

 **"** Work first, discuss your feelings later. GO!" Adam tels him.

 **"** Actually it's PRETTY important." Ash says.

 **"** You might wanna listen to him, Coach. We don't know if we can trust him." Michael says.

 **"** NO! GO!" Adam shouts.

 **"** But, Sir, you must-..."

 **"** I SAID GO! And don't come back...without their coach's HEAD!" Adam continues shouting.

 **"** Sir, you can't send him out on this stormy night! Especially with his dark secret!" Venice says.

 **"** No! If he wants to prove himself a man, he must go. Be on your way, lad." Adam tells him.

 **"** Yes, Sir." Ash follows his command as he runs out into the storm.

 **Outside the Bulldogs' gym**

 **"** I have arrived. Now, to kill." Ash says as he peaks through the window. He waves his arm, apparently summoning some kind of spirits. The Flying Dutchman appears next to him.

 **"** What is it, my Lord?" The Dutchman inquires.

 **"** I have an assignment."

 **"** Oh, boy! I love assignments!"

 **"** I have summoned the spirits of the deceased since I was a child. But today, I ask something great of you." Ash explains.

 **"** What's in it for me?" The Dutchman inquires.

 **"** A Scooby-Snack." Ash says.

 **"** Done deal! Now what is it?"

 **"** I need you to enter this gym, and take every last one of their souls!" Ash explains the assignment.

 **"** Whoa, whoa, whoa, isn't that pretty demonic?" The Flying Dutchman questions him.

 **"** You're practically a flying demon in the sky! Who cares!" Ash says.

 **"** Touche. I'll be back!" The Flying Dutchman says as he flies through the gym wall.

The team, who is trapped inside because of the violent storm, is playing cards on the floor.

 **"** Coach, do you have any 3's?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** Go fish." LeBron says.

 **"** Go FISH?" Larry inquires.

 **"** The HOOKS? THE HOOKS? NOOOOOO! TAKE COVER!" Mr Krabs screeches.

All of the team screams and runs around the gym.

 **"** Maybe we should try a different game." LeBron sighs.

"BEHOLD! I AM THE FLYING DUTCHMAN! AND I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOUR SOULS!" The Flying Dutchman says as he appears before them with maniacal laughter.

 **"** Great, sit down and play some cards with us." Mr Krabs tells him.

 **"** Umm..." The Flying Dutchman says as he clears his throat. "Did you here me? I said BEHOLD! I AM- "

 **"** We heard you. Now sit down or get out." Squidward says.

"Grrrr...how DARE you not fear the FLYING DUTCHMAN!" The Flying Dutchman tells them becoming angry.

 **"** Tee-hee...you're silly!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** This dude's kinda freakin' me out." LeBron tells him.

 **"** He looks delicious! Even more than Squidward!" Patrick admires him.

 **"** Umm...say what?" Squidward inquires.

"I can't eat him!" Patrick complains as he runs over to the Flying Dutchman and tries to eat him.

 **"** Because I'm a GHOST, you fool!" The Dutchman reminds him.

 **"** He's transparent!" Krabs says.

 **"** Hey! Don't judge his parents like that! Everyone's special, some are just different." Patricks reminds him.

 **"** That's not what transparent means!" LeBron says as he facepalms.

 **"** Wait, so you're saying he's really a g-g-g...GHOST?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** YES! I AM! And like I said, I've come to EAT YOUR SOULS!" The Dutchman says.

 **"** I didn't eat YOU! Can you please not eat ME?" Patrick says.

 **"** Hmm, let me think, NO!" The Dutchman says as he flies closer.

The ghost of Plankton suddenly appears in the gym.

 **"** Don't worry, guys. I'll take 'em!" Plankton's ghost says.

 **"** Plankton! You're a ghost, too?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Mowwww?"

 **"** You all saw me get killed by that lightning bolt." Plankton reminds them.

 **"** Hahahah! Yes, we did. Best moment of life!" Krabs comments.

 **"** Well hold on to your thong, Krabs, cuz I'm about to SAVE your life!" Plankton says to them.

 **"** Thong?" Squidward inquires as he looks at Krabs.

 **"** Heh-heh...I don't know what he's talking about!" Krabs tries to lie as his pants fall down, revealing a thong. "What! How'd that get there?"

 **"** Well you're too late, ghost bug! You're all going down!" The Flying Dutchman.

 **"** Not if I can help it!" Plankton says as he flies to fight the Dutchman.

Ash busts into the gym and turns Patirck back into the living.

 **"** Whoa...I'm alive now. I'm not a ghost anymore. Dang it! This sucks! Gee, thanks a lot!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Who are you? What just happened?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** The name's Ash. That's all you need to know." Ash reveals some information.

 **"** Like from Pokémon? Hahahh!" LeBron inquires as Krabs nudges him. "Owww!"

 **"** How'd you bring Plankton back to life like that?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** I have a connection with the dead. I can control them, bring them to life, rule them. I could take over the world with an army of spirits whenever I wished." Ash explains.

 **"** Holy crap! That is CREEPY!" Plankton comments.

 **"** Wait, so all this time you've been using me, you could've brought me back to LIFE?" The Flying Dutchman says to him.

 **"** Yes. But it's a very dangerous thing to be done." Ash says.

 **"** Grrrrrrr!" The Dutchman says as he charges at Ash.

Ash then opens a black portal which sucks the Flying Dutchman into it.

 **"** Listen up, Harry Potter, what the hell do you want from us?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Never mind. I have failed my mission. You will see me again." Ash sighs as he turns to leave the gym, he sees Patrick is cuddling with a manakin.

 **"** Where'd you get that?" Ash inquires.

 **"** The mall." Patrick says.

Ash steals the manakin's head, and runs out the gym.

 **"** Nooooooooooo! Kevin!" Patrick complains.

 **"** Eh, Adam won't notice the difference!" Ash says whilst running to the Tomahawks gym.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Basket Sponge is back! Both on SBFW with it's fourth season and with the continuation of it's first!

This was a long fucking episode. (Yeah, I'm swearing now, shut up.)

Ash... well, that's a character I made up on the spot. He's supposed to be the 'Dark Willow' of the Tomahawks.

mmm... that makes me want to watch Buffy again.

 **The Imperial Ghost ~ April 15th, 2017**


	16. FUNDRAISER SCRIMMAGE

**BASKET SPONGE | FUNDRAISER SCRIMMAGE**

LeBron opens the mail.

"What's this? A letter from the POBA? Isn't POBA a butt disease? Oh, it's the Pacific Ocean Basketball Association. It says Larry's contract is about to expire! How is that even POSSIBLE? This is terrible! He's my best player!" LeBron inquires about

He rushes down to the Bikini Bottom Beach to find Larry. Larry is lifting weights on the shore, surrounded by fan girls in bikinis.

 **"** 498...499...500! Woo!" Larry says as he is lifting weights and then he sits down.

 **"** Omg, Larry!"

"That was so hot!"

"Well, ladies, just doin' what I do. Ya know, to stay in shape for my basketball games!" Larry comments as he winks.

The fan girls swoon and fall over.

"I love you, LARRY!" Pearl says as she giggles at him.

 **"** Isn't that sweet? Here, take this snotty tissue as a symbol of my infection." Larry says.

 **"** Don't you mean AFFECTION?" Pearl inquires again.

 **"** Nope, that thing's infected. I just got over the swine flu." Larry corrects him.

 **"** Coming from anyone else, that'd be disgusting. But because it's you, I'll cherish it forever!" Pearl says as she hugs the tissue.

"Pant, pant..." LeBron says as he arrives the beach.

 **"** Fancy seeing you here, Coach. You come to join my fangirls and watch my sexy muscles?" Larry inquires.

 **"** Hell no, this is important." LeBron disagrees.

 **"** Larry IS important! How dare you!" Pearl says as all the fangirls begin screaming.

 **"** This is ABOUT Larry! I received a letter from the POBA-" LeBron says.

 **"** The butt disease?" Larry inquires.

 **"** The Pacific Ocean Basketball Association. It said your basketball contract is going to expire...in less than a WEEK!" LeBron explains about the POBA letter he was given.

All the fan girls gasp.

"What?! It's supposed to last the whole season!" Larry reminds him.

 **"** I know! I'm not sure why it's going to expire so soon -" LeBron says as he gets hit in the face by a stray volleyball.

"Oh hey, Coach...heh-heh...I didn't hit it! It was Patrick, I swear!" SpongeBob apologize as he runs over to pick it up.

"Don't bring me into this!" Patrick tells him as he walks over to them.

 **"** Patrick, you hit him with the volleyball! Apologize!" SpongeBob reminds Patrick.

 **"** Apologize? Isn't that a butt disease?" Patrick inquires about apologzing.

"Anyway, Larry, you're my best player, and we need you on the team to win." LeBron explains as he sighs.

 **"** I know." SpongeBob agrees.

All the fan girls swoon.

 **"** But the only way to restore your contract is to pay a large sum of money." LeBron tells him.

 **"** Yes?" Larry inquires

 **"** And frankly you're not worth a large sum of my money." LeBron says as Larry frowns at him.

"Someone say MONEY?! I heard money, and I came-a-runnin'!" Krabs comments as he comes running from miles away.

 **"** We need to PAY money, Mr. Krabs." LeBron corrects him.

 **"** Ohhhh no! Leave me out of this, then!" Krabs says as he notices Pearl. "Heyyy...Pearl! What are you doing here?"

 **"** I came to watch the love of my life, Larry." Pearl comments as he giggles.

 **"** Pearl! What did I tell you about that guy? He's a douchebag!" Krabs reminds her as Larry towers over him and Krabs looks up to them. "Heh-heh...did I say douchebag? I meant...awesome douchebag..."

Larry then pounds Krabs straight in the face.

 **"** Ohhhhh, Larry! You're SO strong!" Pearl says as she giggles as she feeels his muscles. All the fan girls scream and giggle.

"Indeed I am, ladies. Indeed I am." Larry agrees.

 **"** Larry, enough! This is serious! What are we going to do?" LeBron says.

 **"** We could hold a fundraiser of some sort!" Krabs says as everyone sighs.

"Oh, great, a lemonade stand? What are we the girl scouts? I don't think so!" LeBron disagrees with him.

 **"** We could hold a local scrimmage! And folks would have to pay to get inside! It's genius!" Mr Krabs says.

 **"** I like it! That IS genius!" SpongeBob agrees.

 **"** A genius? Who's genius is showing? They should be informed that nudity is NOT tolerated in Bikini Bottom!" Patrick disagrees.

 **"** Genius, Patrick. With a "g"." SpongeBob corrects.

 **"** Yes, I know. I have one. I use it every day." Patrick says.

 **"** We can tell. Because you're NAKED!" SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** Put on some pants, Patrick!" Krabs reminds him.

 **"** No way. My fan girls are enjoying the show!" Patrick says as he winks.

All of the girls throw up.

 **"** Those are MY fan girls, bro." Larry reminds him.

 **"** Who's the naked one here? ME! So they're MY fan girls!" Patrick says.

 **"** I'm getting out of here." Pearl tells him as she leaves the beach.

 **"** Sir, nudity is not tolerated in Bikini Bottom." A Bikini Bottom police officer reminds Patrick.

 **"** Yes! FINALLY someone understands!" Patrick agrees with him.

 **"** You're going to have to come with me. " The police officer puts handcuffs over him and leaves with Patrick.

 **"** Nooo! You can't take me away! I demand justice!" Patrick says as he gets dragged away with them.

 **"** Sooo...hold a fundraiser for Larry's contract, or a fundraiser to bail Patrick out?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Larry's contract." Krabs agrees.

 **"** Definitely Larry's contract." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Then it's settled! Let's go to the gym and get things ready!" LeBron tells them as the team assembles in their gym.

 **"** I can't believe you called me here on such short notice! We don't even have practice today! It's Sunday!" Squidward says.

 **"** We're holding a fundraiser to save Larry's contract. It's about to expire for unknown reasons." LeBron says.

 **"** A lemonade stand? Bahaahahah! What are we? The girl scouts?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** We're doing a scrimmage." Larry says.

 **"** And the locals have to pay to come watch!" Krabs tells him.

 **"** Bahahah! Nobody's gonna pay good MONEY to come watch us play against ourselves!" Squidward says.

 **"** I think it's genius!" SpongeBob admires the idea.

"A genius? Where? I got arrested for showing mine in public!" Patrick says as him and Plankton are both wearing prison-uniforms entering inside.

 **"** What are you doing here?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** I happened to be in prison with Plankton. So he helped me escape!" Patrick says.

 **"** Yes, it's true, I was in jail." Plankton tells him.

 **"** Why?"

 **"** Krabs called the cops on me. I was SO close to stealing the secret formula!" Plankton reminds them.

 **"** You'll never get the formul-er until the day I die!" Krabs says.

"That gives me an idea..." Plankton mummers as he scratches his chin.

 **"** Say whaaat?!" Krabs inquires.

 **"** Never mind. So we're holding a scrimmage?" Plankton says.

 **"** Yes, everyone. Hopefully, we can raise enough money to save our STAR PLAYER!" LeBron reminds them.

"Ahem! I'M the starfish here!" Patrick says as Squidward chops Patrick's head off with an axe.

"Thank you, Squidward." LeBron tells him.

"Hey! So this is what it's like to be Plankton's height!" Patrick says as his head lying on the floor.

 **"** Hey! Watch it, wise guy!" Plankton complains as he pokes Patrick in his eyeball.

 **"** Youch!"

 **"** As I was saying, we're going to save our star player." LeBron says.

 **"** Thanks, Coach. I find it touching that you favor me over the rest of the team." Larry tells LeBron.

 **"** Actually you're my least favorite person on the team, because you're an arrogant douchebag." LeBron agrees as Larry just silently looks at him. "But you're MY arrogant douchebag! And that's what makes you special! ...and you're the most skilled player on the team, but whatever."

 **"** Thank you."

 **"** I'm so excited for this scrimmage!" SpongeBob admires.

 **"** Wait! I thought we agreed never to have a scrimmage again! In Prisoners of The Match! Remember?" Squidward tries to remind them.

 **"** But this time, money's involved!" Mr Krabs says.

 **"** And I need to stay on the team!" Larry tells them.

 **"** So much for continuity." Squidward complains.

 **"** Enough jibber-jabber, team. Gather here tonight for the scrimmage! Tell all your friends! Advertise it all throughout Bikini Bottom! Hang up signs in the streets! We need as much money as possible!" LeBron says.

 **"** Ayeee, Cap'n!" SpongeBob shouts as the team departs.

Michael Clownfish, Sandy, and Sun Jeong are watching them from the roof.

 **"** This is outrageous! I can't believe they're actually trying to SAVE the contract!" Michael complains.

 **"** All of our work for nothing!" Sandy says.

 **"** Sore wa ima watashi ga shiyō suru koto wa arimasen tawagoto no sakuhindesu!" Sun Jeong says.

 **"** We've gotta tell the boss!" Michael says as he clicks on his watch.

Adam's face appears on the watch's screen.

 **"** Ah, I see you have contacted me. I assume the three of you have completed your task." Adam asks them.

 **"** Heh-heh, well...yes and no." Michael says.

 **"** Do I need to remind you what happens if you fail at your mission?" Adam asks them as he points to a tank full of sharks behind him.

Michael gulps.

 **"** The sharks are quite hungry. I hope you DO fail. Two tasty, juicy fish and a plump squirrel would make a DELICOUS meal for a tank full of sharks!"

"I'm too scared. You talk to him!" Michael says as hands the watch to Sun Jeong.

 **"** ….Sore wa ima watashi ga shiyō -" Sun Jeong says.

"I'll handle this. Look, boss, it's a work in progress." Sandy says as he takes the watch from Sun Jeong.

 **"** What have you accomplished for me?" Adam inquires.

 **"** We hacked into the POBA President's office. We changed the date of Larry's contract to expire in less than a week." Sandy explains.

 **"** Good! Then you have accomplished your task!" Adam tells him.

 **"** But...the Bulldogs have devised a plan to restore the contract." Sandy reveals to him.

 **"** WHAT? You don't tell me they plan to pay for it? That sum of money is IMPOSSIBLE to pay!" Adam asks as he slams his fist on the desk.

 **"** They're holding a fundraiser scrimmage to raise the money for the payment." Sandy explains.

 **"** Grrrrr! If you three want to keep your lives, STOP THAT SCRIMMAGE! BEFORE SUNSET!" Adam says as he turns the screen off.

 **"** We've gotta sabotage this scrimmage! For The Tomahawks!" Sandy says.

The three of them put their hands together.

 **"** For The Tomahawks!" Michael says.

 **"** Sore wa ima watashi ga shiyō..."

 **"** Stop saying that, dude! I don't think it has anything to do with what we're talking about!" Michael tells them as the three of them slip and fall off the roof.

 **"** Ouch..." Sandy says.

 **"** My head's stuck in Sun Jeong's butt..." Michael tells her.

 **"** Watashi wa anata ga kirai desu!" Sandy complains.

 **That Afternoon**

 **"** I'm here with the Bikini Bottom News! Today, our city's beloved local basketball team has hosted a fundraiser scrimmage right here in their gym! Tell us, how do you feel about all of this, LeBron?" Johnny Elaine says as he reports.

 **"** Well, Johnny, I'm really excited. It's a pleasure to have such a dedicated fanbase that would come out here to support the cause." LeBron says.

 **"** Indeed, folks. As you can see, the crowd is ROARING with fans." Johnny tells them.

The camera points to the crowd of only 3 people.

 _"I'm only here cuz my dad dragged me here!"_

 **"** I'm only here because my insect of a husband dragged me here!" Karen complains.

 **"** Yeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaawwwww! I'm real excited to see the scrimmage! Woo-hoo!" Special Steve says.

 **"** Who's that, LeBron?" Johnny inquires.

 **"** That's Special Steve. He's a hobo that I happened to drive here." LeBron explains.

 **"** Well that's all the time we have for today. Good luck with your scrimmage!" Johnny Elaine says.

 **"** Wait! Don't you and your camera crew wanna stay and watch the scrimmage?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** We would...but...uh..." Johnny Elaine says as he dashes outside with the crew.

 **"** Only 3 people here to watch. And none of them paid!" LeBron complains.

 **"** I don't have to pay! I'm one of the player's daughter!" Pearl reminds them.

 **"** Neither do I! I'm Plankton's wife!" Karen says.

 **"** And I'm a hobo. Yeeeehaaaaaw! Mah foot fungus smells like oranges!" Special Steve says.

LeBron sighs.

 **"** Look on the bride side, Coach...uh...Patrick, a little help here?" SpongeBob asks.

 **"** 3 in 5 men die of nose cancer." Patrick tells them.

 **"** No...no they don't." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Well sheesh, SpongeBob! You asked me to find a bright side!" Patrick tells him.

 **"** This is terrible. With no fans here, how are we supposed to raise enough money to renew my contract?" Larry inquires.

"That's it! I got it!" Krabs says as a lightbulb appears over his head.

 **"** What?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** What if we invited all of Larry's fan girls!" Krabs says.

 **"** Krabs, that's genius!" Larry agrees.

 **"** For the last time, stop talking about people's geniuses! It's so inappropriate!" Patrick asks.

 **"** Patrick, I don't think you understand." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Ahh! I see a walking genius! ...oh wait, that's Plankton." Patrick tells them.

 **"** PATRICK! I AM NOT A PENIS!" Plankton disagrees.

 **"** Guys, enough. Larry, text your fan girls." LeBron says.

 **"** All I need to do is post a simple HeadBook status." Larry tells them "There! It's posted!"

Suddenly, thousands of Larry's fan girls from across the world flooded into the gym.

 **"** Yes! This is enough money to save Larry's contract! It's a miracle!" LeBron says.

Michael Clownfish jumped down from the ceiling, and stole the bag of money from LeBron.

 **"** If you want this money, you need to defeat US in a basketball match!" Michael says.

 **"** But you won't be able to! Cuz you Bulldogs SUCK!" Sandy tells them as Sun Jeong burps.

 **"** The Toon Tomahawks? What are you guys doing here? You didn't pay!" LeBron says.

 **"** Cuz we're the bad guys! And we're also the ones who changed Larry's contract to expire!" Michael reveals.

 **"** Mikey! We weren't supposed to tell them that!" Sandy says as she elbows him.

Sun Jeong coughs.

 **"** Give us back that money!" SpongeBob commands them.

 **"** Like I said, beat us in a match first!" Michael says.

 **"** Well, only THREE of you are here. Against all of us!" Larry reminds them as Sun Jeong whistles for the others.

The rest of the Tomahawks bust inside. All except Adam and Venice.

 **"** Bring it, suckahs!" Fat Jessie comments.

 **"** We will! Because you're FAT!" Krabs says.

 **"** You're not one to talk! You're also fat, AND you're named Mr. Krabs!" Fat Jessie tells him.

 **"** What's wrong with being named Mr. Krabs?" Krabs inquires on his name.

 **"** Nothing particular. Except you live in BIKINI BOTTOM!" Fat Jessie tells him.

 **"** Krabs in Bikini Bottom? I don't get what's wrong with that." Krabs says.

"Of course you don't! Now let's start the game!" Nebuchandnezzar reminds them.

"Due to an unexpected challenge, we'll now be scrimmaging against the Toon Tomahawks, rather than against ourselves!" LeBron says as he runs to the crowd.

The fan girls woot and cheer.

 **"** I do not have emotions..." Karen says.

 **"** Yeeeehaaawwww! Who WANTS TO LICK MAH BELLY?" Special Steve inquires.

 **The scrimmage begins.**

Larry dribbles down the court, scoring multiple lay-ups. However, Michael and Sandy shoot mostly three pointers.

"Babe...I miss you so much." Squidward says as he stares at Sandy after shooting a 3-pointer.

He watches as her and Squilliam kiss after every single point they make.

 **"** I've got to win her back! Larry, pass me the ball!" Squidward tells himself.

 **"** Alright, Squiddo!" Larry says as he passes to him.

 **"** This is all for you, BABE!" Squidward says as he is trying to impress his ex-girlfriend. He makes it, as the buzzer beeps, ending the scrimmage.

 **"** Squidward! That was the winning point! You won it!" LeBron says.

 **"** Yes I did!" Squidward says as he steps on Plankton.

 **"** Ouch!" Plankton reacts.

 **"** That wouldn't happen, babe, if you weren't the size of a penis." Karen says.

 **"** I know." Plankton tells her as he sighs.

Squidward approaches Sandy and Squilliam, who are holding hands.

 **"** Did you see that shot, Sandy?" Squidward asks as he flexes his arm. "It was perfect!"

"My team would've WON if it wasn't for your stupid shot!" Sandy says as she smacks him.

 **"** Bahahahhah! Smooth, Squidward! Real smooth! Have you forgotten, I'm her true love?" Squilliam reminds him as they kiss.

"I didn't want to believe it." Squidward says as he sighs.

 **"** Yo, Mikey, we won! Give us back that money!" LeBron tells him.

 **"** Oh, I suppose I should...but I WON'T!" Michael says.

 **"** What?! That's dirty!" LeBron tells him.

King Neptune, ruler of the sea, protrudes into the gym.

Everyone gasps, and bows in respect.

 **"** Who is he?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Bow down like the rest of us!" SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** Why?" LeBron still inquires.

 **"** Just do it!" Krabs tells him as LeBron is confused by bowing down.

"It is I, King Neptune. Ruler of the sea." King Neptune introduces himself.

LeBron gulps.

"Am I too late for the scrimmage?" King Neptune inquires.

 **"** Yes, your majesty...b-b-but why have your spent your precious time to come see US?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** I like basketball too, ya know." King Neptune says as he notices Michael and the rest of the Tomahawks sneaking to the door with the bag of money. "But I do NOT like thieves!"

He zaps them with his laser hands, and then banishes them to another dimension

He hands the money to LeBron.

 **"** I believe this belongs to you." King Neptune says.

 **"** Thank you, your highness." LeBron says.

 **"** No problem!" King Neptune says as he sneezes, which accidentally sends a laser beam disintegrating the bag of money into ashes.

LeBron, Larry, and the rest of the team's mouths drop open.

 **"** Whoops! I hate it when that happens!" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Uhhh...heh...anybody got a scratch ticket?" Larry asks.

 **"** Oooh! I do! I do!" Special Steve says as his stomach growls, so he eats it. "...well, not anymore!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Fuck these long episodes. bloody hell man. And I think the last episode of Season 1 is longer... oh god.

plz help me... i need food and drink to help me.

I've had to watch Mock the Week! (which is cool and good.)

 **The Imperial Ghost - April 15th, 2017**


	17. SUBSTITUTE COACH

**Basket Sponge - Substitute Coach**

SpongeBob is taking his driver's test, with Mrs. Puff in the car directing him.

"SpongeBob, turn left." Mrs Puff says.

"Yes, ma'am!" SpongeBob responds by turning to the right.

"SpongeBob! I said LEFT!" Mrs Puff tells him.

"Whoops! Silly me!" SpongeBob apoligizes as he makes a wide turn left.

People scream and honk their horns at him.

"Listen to all the happy people, Mrs. Puff! I must be a natural!" SpongeBob comments as Mrs Puff burries her face into her clipboard.

"Please don't let me die." Mrs Puff asks him.

"Die? Don't be silly! I've read the driver's rulebook 20,000 times forwards and backwards! I could drive in my sleep!" SpongeBob explains to Mrs Puff.

He runs over Fred Rechid. He continues driving.

"MY LEG!" Fred shouts.

"Whoops! That must've hurt!" SpongeBob says.

"SpongeBob! Be more careful! That makes me look bad as a teacher!" Mrs Puff reminds him.

"Relax, Mrs. Puff, I have it all under control. He's just a cartoon character. It's not like I ran over a real human being-" SpongeBob explains to her.

He runs over LeBron, who is walking in the street with a bag of groceries.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" LeBron reacts to the run over LeBron.

"Oh no! That was Coach LeBron!" SpongeBob says as he stops the car and gets out, LeBron is lying halfway unconscious on the road.

"Coach! I'm so sorry! Believe me!" SpongeBob says.

"They're on their way." Mrs Puff calls for the ambulance.

3 minutes later, LeBron is carried away on a stretcher.

"But wait! Who's gonna coach the team? Coach? Coach?" SpongeBob asks as LeBron doesn't respond as he appears to be out cold. The ambulance takes him away.

"Hey, for once, I'm not the one being taken away by an ambulance!" Mrs Puff says as a meteorite crashes on Mrs. Puff from the sky.

"Call...an...ambu...lance...SpongeBob..." Mrs Puff says.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mrs. Puff, you're a cartoon character!" SpongeBob tells her as he leaves her.

 **That afternoon, at basketball practice.**

"When is Coach gonna get here?" Squidward inquires.

"He should be here by now! What the heck?" Krabs complains as he looks at his watch.

"If he doesn't get here soon, I'm gonna climb up his pant legs and..." Plankton explains what he wants to do.

The team looks at him.

"...I don't know where I was going with that." Plankton says.

"I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna punch him in the face." LeBron says as he has his arms crossed and taps his foot.

"Hey, team. Coach kindaaaaa can't make it." SpongeBob reveals to everyone and enters the gym.

"Why not?" Larry inquires.

"He's in a body cast in the hospital." SpongeBob says.

"Then I'm gonna go to his hospital bed and PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!" Larry reminds everyone.

"Larry, calm down. What happened?" Krabs inquires.

"I kindaaaa hit him with my car." SpongeBob tells them.

"I'm gonna PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Larry repeats his joke as he slams SpongeBob in the face.

"Larry, there's a better solution than just punching people in the face." Plankton tries to apoligize for Larry's behaviour.

"Like what?" Larry inquires.

"MURDERING HIM WITH MY ROBOT ARMY!" Plankton says.

"Guys! Calm down! If I find a solution, do you promise not to kill me?" SpongeBob says as Plankton frowns.

"Fine." Larry tries to agree.

"What do you plan on doing?" Krabs inquires.

"We need a substitute coach!" SpongeBob says.

"Someone say SUBSITITUE COUCH?" Patrick overhears the question whilst busting into the gym.

"Coach, Patrick. Not couch." SpongeBob still corrects him.

"Oh. Dang it. I had the perfect couch for the occasion." Patrick says as he barfs up a sofa. "Ta-da!"

"I'm not sitting on that thing. It's covered in white, sticky slobber." Squidward complains.

"That's not slobber!" Patrick says.

"Awh! GROSS, Patrick!" Squidward tells him overwise.

"Patrick, we need a COACH. Do you have anyone in mind?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Not in my mind, but in my stomach." Patrick corrects him as he barfs out Man-Ray

"Waaahaaaah! Freedom at last! Now I can wreak havoc upon all of Bikini Bottom!" Man-Ray says.

"Patrick, you ATE Man Ray?" SpongeBob inquires.

"He was delicious!" Patrick comments.

"I am. But not for long, because all of Bikini Bottom will be MINE! Hahahahaah!" Man Ray says as he exits the gym.

"Nice going, Patrick! You released a villain!" Squidward uses sarcasm.

"He was a DELICIOUS villain, Squidward!" Patrick comments.

"Well we don't need a delicious villain right now. We need a coach, Pat!" SpongeBob asks.

"Okay, wait, I got it..." Patrick sayas as he barfs out Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"Evil must be stopped!" Mermaid Man says as he falls over.

"I hate everything. Especially my nose." Barnacle Boy complains.

"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? What were you doing in Patrick's stomach?" SpongeBob asks.

"We were delicious." Mermaid Man reveals.

"Especially my nose." Barnacle Boy agrees.

"...okay." Larry comments.

"EVIL is on the run!" Mermaid Man utters before falling asleep.

"Wake up, Mermaid Man!" Barnacle Boy says as he smacks Mermaid Man.

"If you're looking for Man Ray, he went that way." SpongeBob says as he points to the door.

"Eh? ...I need bacon." Mermaid Man asks.

"I need death." Barnacle Boy says as he jumps back into Patrick's throat.

"Bacon must be stopped!" Mermaid Man says as he walks into the supply closet and falls over.

"Quick! Lock the door!" Larry says as Squidward locks the supply closet door.

"Okay! Apparently Patrick doesn't have any good coaches in his stomach!" SpongeBob says.

"Wait! Hold on!" Patrick tells them as he barfs out Justin Beiber.

"Eww!" Plankton reacts.

"It's hideous!" Squidward says.

"Take that thing back, Patrick!" Larry orders him as he shoves it back down Patrick's throat.

"Anwyay, I suggest we hold auditions for a substitute coach. What do y'all think?" SpongeBob inquires.

"I really don't care." Squidward says.

"Fine with me." Larry agrees.

"Better than anything I got." Krabs says.

"Great! Then it's settled!" SpongeBob agrees.

Each teammate sits at a long table with a clipboard.

"Do you think anyone will actually audition?" Squidward inquires.

"All we need is a sign." SpongeBob says.

Patrick barfs out a sign that says 'Substitute Coach Audtions'.

"Great! We're all set! Now we just have to wait and see who we get!" SpongeBob says as he hangs the sign outside.

Gary slithers into the gym.

"Mowwww!" Gary meows.

"Gary! You're already the mascot! You can't be our coach!" SpongeBob says.

Gary grows arms and legs, dribbles the ball to the hoop and slam dunks it.

The whole team stands amazed.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Weasels."

"Next!" SpongeBob declines as Gary sadly exits the gym.

Man Ray enters the gym next.

"Man Ray, what are you doing here again?" Larry inquires.

"I have come to...uh..."

He runs outside, reads the sign at the door.

"Become the substitute coach!"

"Why would we let a super villain be our coach?" Squidward asks.

"Because I'm delicious." Man Ray reminds.

"True." Patrick agrees.

"Not good enough!" Larry says.

"Well, uh, then I'm great at soccer!" Man Ray says.

"This isn't soccer." Larry corrects him.

"Did I say soccer? I meant hockey!" Man Ray corrects himself.

"Get him outta here!" Plankton says.

"But wait! There's more!" Man Ray tells them.

"Like what?" SpongeBob inquires.

"I have this laser ray that turns people into a chicken!" Man Ray explains.

"...okay?" SpongeBob asks as Man Ray blasts Plankton, turning him into a chicken.

"BAWK!" Plankton squawks.

"Hey! Turn him back, Man Ray!" SpongeBob asks them.

"C'mon! I chose the one you like the least!" Man Ray says.

"I like LARRY the least!" SpongeBob tells him.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me purple!"

"BAWK!"

"Okay, fine! Sheesh!" Man Ray says as he blasts him which turns him back.

"That was the worst 7 seconds of my life! You will pay!" Plankton says as he steals Man Ray's gun and turns him into a chicken as he runs out of the gym.

"Wait, you guys really like me the least?" Larry asks him.

"NEXT!" SpongeBob says as Karen enters the gym. "Karen! You're a robot! And a girl!"

"You can't be our coach!" Squidward tells her.

"Relax, dimwads. I'm just bringing Plankton his lunch." Karen says as she hands Plankton a pile of chicken seed.

"Score! Thanks, babe!" Plankton comments as he eats the seed.

"You eat chicken seed?" Larry inquires.

"Of course! You expect me to eat CHUM? It's disgusting!" Plankton says.

"Man Ray should've kept you as a chicken..." Squidward says.

"He IS a chicken. He still hasn't gotten the Krabby Patty formula after all these years!" Karen reveals.

"Karen! Get out of our gym, now!" Plankton tells him.

"As you wish, 'Your Highness'." Karen says as she exits the gym.

"Okay, NEXT! ...I said NEXT!" SpongeBob says.

"SpongeBob, there's nobody else in line." Larry tells them as he looks outside.

"You mean...we failed? There's nobody to be our substitute coach?" SpongeBob inquires.

"It's okay, lad. We'll find someone eventually." Mr Krabs says as Kobe Bryant walks into the gym.

"Wassup mah homies." Kobe introduces himself.

"Who are you?" Larry inquires.

"Kobe Bryant! NBA allstar!" Kobe Byrant tells them.

"...we only have the POBA underwater, dude." Squidward says.

"Dang it! Well anyway, dawgs, LeBron texted me and said he needed somebody to coach the Bulldogs while he was in the hospital." Kobe explains.

"You know LeBron?" Plankton inquires.

"Sure, dawg. We played in the NBA together." Kobe says as Patrick aggressively staring at Kobe.

"Hey! It's the pink starfish dude! I remember you!" Kobe reminds himself.

"You held me hostage! You tied me to a train track, and then dressed up as me and took my place! You imposter!" Patrick explains.

"I remember that. From Part of the Team, right?" Kobe tells him.

"Grrrrr...yes, it was." Patrick agrees with Kobe.

"Ah. Good times, little dude." Kobe says.

"No! It was NOT good times! I refuse to accept you!" Patrick tells him as Kobe pepper sprays Patrick. "AAAHHHHH!"

"Listen up, dawgs. I've been stranded down here for less than a month, but I'm willing to stay and coach this team until LeBron recovers! After that, I will return to my home!" Kobe explains.

"This is great! Another experienced basketball star as our coach! Do you have any experience coaching?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Not a single bit. But how hard can it be, dawg?" Kobe asks them.

"I like this guy! And that's rare!" Larry comments.

"So, how many games do we have this week?" Kobe inquires.

"Five."

"Five games? Dang, bro! Who are they against?" Kobe asks them.

"The Bosstown Bone-Crushers, The Mayan Mermen, The Funktown Fungus, The Darktown Killers, and The Barrier Reef Barnacles." SpongeBob names the team.

"Sounds rough, bro. Well, good luck." Kobe comments as turns to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aren't we gonna practice? Organize some game plans?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Nah. I believe in giving the team freedom. Y'all can make choices for yourselves on the court. I trust y'all." Kobe says as he leaves.

"Wow, he is way too chill." Larry tells him.

"I don't like that man!" Patrick says.

"Let's just see how our games this week go." Krabs says.

 **Monday**

Larry sloppily dribbles down the court, and passes the ball to Krabs, who shoots a three-pointer.

"That was such an un-organized play! But it worked!" Krabs says.

"And it was the winning point!" Larry comments.

"See? Who needs plans! That rocked! Good job, team!" Krabs comments.

 **Tuesday**

The opposing team traps Larry in a corner. He throws a risky pass across the court to SpongeBob, who makes a layup.

"GLORIOUS! WE WON!" SpongeBob congratulates.

"Hug me, SpongeBob!" Patrick says.

"What did I tell you? You're doing great with freedom!" Kobe tells them.

 **Wednesday**

Squidward has the ball. The opposing team steals it, and dribbles down for a layup. Krabs jumps in front of the player, swipes the ball, and passes down to Larry who dunks and wins the game.

"There ya go, team! Nice!" Kobe says.

 **Thursday**

Plankton sneaks to the opposing players' feet, and trips all of them up. The referees don't see it, as Plankton is too small. The opposing players are tripped so much, they are injured and cannot continue.

"Well that's one way to do it! Good job, Plank!" Kobe comments.

"Yay for not having any plans!" Plankton says.

 **Friday**

Patrick takes the ball down the court. The score is 29 to 31. There are 8 seconds left in the game. A three-pointer is needed to win the game.

"Shoot the ball, Patrick! Shoot!" Kobe shouts.

The clock ticks down to 7.

Patrick pulls out a machine gun.

"No, Patrick!"

The clock ticks down to 6.

Patrick pulls out a hand gun.

"No, Patrick! You're still wrong!"

The clock ticks down to 5.

"What the heck do I do?" Patrick inquires.

The clock ticks down to 4.

"Throw it into the net, Patrick! Come on, buddy!" SpongeBob tells them.

The clock ticks down to 3.

"What's a net?" Patrick inquires still.

The clock ticks down to 2.

"Just throw it up!" SpongeBob says.

The clock ticks down to 1.

Patrick swallows the ball, barfs it up into the air, the ball swishes into the hoop.

The clock ticks down to 0. The game ends.

"Three-pointer! We won, Pat!" Kobe comments.

"Good job!" SpongeBob says.

"You said "throw it up" so I did!" Patrick reminds them.

"Good work, everyone. We won all 5 games this week! This brings us even closer to being in the tournament!" Kobe congratulates the team.

"Who would've thought being so disorganized was such a good way to win!" Larry says.

"Yeah! We've never had such a good winning streak!" Squidward agrees.

"This is a miracle!" Krabs says.

"I'm baaaaaaaack." LeBron screeches as he approaches the team on crutches.

"You recovered that quickly?" Larry asks him.

"I'm not fully recovered, but I'm out of the hospital. I'm well enough to at least resume coaching. Thanks, Kobe, for taking my place while I was gone." LeBron explains.

"No problem, bro! It was no work at all!" Kobe comments.

"We won all 5 games this week!" SpongeBob says.

"Really? What the heck? We played 5 of the best teams in the league!" LeBron says.

"We smoked 'em!" Patrick comments.

"Wow! I did not expect that to happen, guys! Congrats!" LeBron tells them.

"And it's all thanks to "disorganization"!" SpongeBob says as the word "disorganization" appears in the air above him.

"Well, that's great and stuff, but I spent all my time in the hospital thinking of game plans and strategies. So listen up, we have some big games coming up. Next Tuesday's game, my plan is to have Larry pass to Squidward, who pops out on the wing, and- " LeBron explains about his new stratagies.

"I like Kobe better." Squidward whispers.

"Agreed."

"After Krabs goes in tight on #23, I want SpongeBob to post up and- " LeBron rambles.

Larry picks up LeBron, and chucks him out the window.

"That was harsh, dawg." Kobe says.

The team grows silent.

"Gimme some skin!" Kobe tells Larry as they high-five him.

"I love this guy!" Larry says.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I like this episode, even though it does have a couple of jokes that seem a little off-putting. The Patrick belly joke goes on longer than it does and does seem to me feel like Patrick partakes in vore (which is a subject I have written stories about.) but it seems to be funny vore because obsv the eating of people for a joke. Although, I like it because it progresses the overall story of the season as this is the 17th episode of 21.

Anywho, see you for ep.18, which I believe is 'Teamwork'.

 **The Imperial Ghost ~ April 16th, 2017**


	18. TEAMWORK

**Basket Sponge - Teamwork**

A customer walks into the Krusty Krab.

 **"** I'd like to order 1 Krabby Patty please." The customer asks.

 **"** Can I have a name for the order?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** Peter."

Peter Griffin enters the restaurant.

 **"** Someone say Peter?" Peter Griffin asks.

 **"** Not you, Peter. Another Peter." Squidward tells him otherwise.

 **"** Aww, shoot!" Peter Griffin says as Peter Pan flies into the restaurant.

 **"** This Peter? Here we goooooooooo! Netherland, here we-" Peter Pan tells them as Squidward shoots him in the heart with a pistol.

Peter Pan drops dead on the floor.

 **"** We need the cleanup crew!" Squidward shouts.

"The cleanup crew is YOU, Mr. Squidward! Here's a mop!" Krabs reminds him as comes out of his office.

 **"** Barnacles! This is the 7th dead body this week!" Squidward complains.

 **"** It was your fault all 7 times, Mr. Squidward." Krabs tells Squidward.

 **"** Mermaid Man was NOT my fault! He was old and had it coming!" Squidward says.

 **"** Fine. 6 times. Now get to cleanin'!" Krabs explains.

 **"** Order for Peter!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Thanks, sir." Peter thanks SpongeBob as he takes the Krabby Patty.

"Ummm, where's the bathroom?" Peter Griffin asks as he is awkardly standing.

 **"** Get the hell out!" Krabs commands him as Peter Griffin bolts out the door.

"Stupid crossover characters! You'd think they'd learn a thing or two." Krabs says as he points to his office, where he has a collection of dead crossover characters; Yogi Bear is mounted on his wall; Bugs Bunny's two rabbit feet are on his desk; the skeletons of Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble are seen; Mickey Mouse's head is mounted on the wall.

 **"** Want this one mounted on your wall, sir?" Squidward inquires as he holds Peter Pan.

 **"** Just the clothes. And take his wallet also!" Krabs says.

Meanwhile, Plankton busts into the Krusty Krab.

 **"** KRABS! It's that time of the month!" Plankton roars over Krabs.

 **"** Plankton, how many times do I have to tell you? You're a GUY!" Krabs says.

 **"** Wrong time of the month!" Plankton says.

 **"** The time where you come to take the Krabby Patty secret formula?" Krabs corrects him.

 **"** You guessed it!" Plankton says as he presses a control button, which launches a rocket at Krabs.

Krabs steps out of the way.

The rocket crashes into a secret safe, which destroys the secret formula.

 **"** Whoops...guess I didn't think that through." Plankton says.

 **"** Arg! Arg! Arg! Arg! Nice goin', Plankton!" Mr Krabs laughs.

 **"** This isn't a win for you either, KRABS! Your formula is HISTORY!" Plankton tells him.

 **"** Nonsense, Plankton. I've got it all up here!" Krabs says as he points to his head.

 **"** Your intestines?"

 **"** No, here!" He corrects him as he points to his head.

 **"** Your kidney stone?"

 **"** No, here!" Krabs still corrects him points to his head.

 **"** Your bladder?"

 **"** Oh, for Neptune's sake, get out!" Krabs tells them.

Scene cuts to Plankton being kicked across the street from the Krusty Krab to the Chum Bucket.

Plankton crashes through the Chum Bucket ceiling.

 **"** Another failed attempt at stealing the Krabby Patty formula?" Karen asks him.

 **"** Shut up, you worthless computer!" Plankton complains.

 **"** I'm not a computer, I'm your wife!" Karen reminds him.

 **"** So SHUT UP AND MAKE ME DINNER!" Plankton orders her.

 **"** You fail at everything, Plankton. You're a failure of a husband, a restaurant owner, a criminal mastermind, AND a basketball player." Karen explains his failures.

 **"** Hey! I do NOT fail at basketball!" Plankton says.

 **"** Really, Plankton? You're microscopic!" Karen comments.

 **"** So...?" He asks her.

 **"** How about I show you a brief montage of what I'm talking about." Karen says as her screen turns into a video montage of Plankton sitting the bench in every game; when he finally gets to play in some games, he is quickly stepped on and squished by multiple people.

 **"** Wow...I really AM a failure." Plankton agrees as he sniffs.

 **"** Don't take it personally, dear. You just...suck at everything." Karen tells him.

 **"** I refuse to accept it! Karen, hand me...the steroids." Plankton asks her.

 **"** Uh-oh...no...not the steroids. Anything but the steroids!" Karen corvers.

 **"** I'm doin' it. Hand me the STEROIDS!" Plankton says.

 **"** Plankton, don't do it!"

 **"** I said HAND ME THE STEROIDS!"

 **"** I can't do it!" Karen says.

 **"** DO WHAT I COMMAND!" Plankton commands her.

 **"** No, literally. I have no hands." Karen reminds him.

 **"** Oh, good point." Plankton agrees as he opens a cabnet and takes some steriods as Karen gasps, waiting for him to transform. **"** Yes! I can feel myself changing already!"

 **"** Oh boy..." Karen says.

 **"**..."

Tiny biceps appear on Plankton's thin arms.

 **"** That's it?! No growth? I wanna be big and strong!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Hahah! You're a hopeless case, Plankton. Not even steroids can help you!" Karen says.

 **"** Oh well." Plankton sighs.

 **"** You have a game tomorrow, Plankton. Just try your best. That's all that matters in the end." Karen says.

 **"** Eh, shut up!" Plankton says as he chucks a throwing knife at her screen.

 **"** If I could feel pain, that would hurt immensely!" Karen says.

 **The Next Day**

"I'm fired up, Coach! Who are we playing?" Plankton asks as he arrives before the game.

 **"** The Daisy Town Dandelions. They're the weakest, wimpiest team in the entire league. And we lost against them last time we played them." LeBron explains to Plankton.

 **"** Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing." Larry says.

 **"** How'd we even lose against them?" Squidward asks.

 **"** You all played like shit. I was the only important person on the court! As usual!" Larry tells them.

 **"** Larry, you arrogant little..." Krabs whispers.

"What was that, Krabs?" Larry asks him as he turns around.

 **"** You're acting like Plankton! Annoying and irritating!" Krabs says.

"That means the same thing, Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob whispers.

"Entertainment at it's finest!" Squidward complements the action as he is eating popcorn.

Larry then picks up Patrick with his claws.

 **"** Duh, what are you doing, Larry?" Patrick asks.

 **"** Teaching Old Man Krablegs here a lesson!" Larry tells him.

 **"** Oh, goodie! I love lessons! I never went to school! I went to Juvenile Prison instead! My mom said it was the safest path for me to take!"

Larry shoves Patrick down Mr. Krabs' throat.

Krabs begins choking to death.

"Larry, don't choke your teammates before a game!" LeBron says as he pulls Patrick out of Krabs's throat.

"Fine!" Larry grunts.

 **"** Now, everyone, time to get focused. The game starts in 5 minutes. Everyone needs to play the best they can! If we play good enough, we can easily crush them!" LeBron tries to motivate his team.

 **"** That means don't play like shit!" Larry says.

 **"** Will do!" SpongeBob tries to agree.

 **"** I like trains!" Patrick says.

 **"** I don't care." Squidward tells him.

 **"** Great! Let's get out there and kick butt!" LeBron comments.

The team starts getting ready.

 **"** Krabs, you called me annoying and irritating back there?" Plankton asks.

 **"** Well duh! You've been after me Krabby Patty formula for 20 years!" Krabs says.

"Such harsh words." Plankton reacts as he sniffs.

 **"** Man up, Plankton. I don't like you. That's just life." Krabs reveals.

 **"** Plankton, come sit the bench. The game's about to start." LeBron tells him.

 **"** Okay." Plankton sighs.

"I still like you more than Larry, though." Krabs whispers.

 **"** What was that?!" Larry asks him.

 **"** Nothing!" Krabs lies.

SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Krabs, and Larry get on the court, while Plankton is on the bench.

The Daisy Town Dandelions also enter the court.

"Begin!" The ref announnces as he blows the whistle.

Larry wins the jump ball, and dribbles down the court.

An opposing player plays defense on Larry.

 **"** Stop guarding me! You annoying piece of crap!" Larry tells him as he punches the player in the face.

The crowd gasps.

 **"** Intentionally punching opposing player in the face! You are ejected from the match!" The ref explains.

 **"** Say what?" Larry inquires.

"That means go sit the bench." SpongeBob whispers.

 **"** WHAT? You can't kick ME out of the game! I'm to important!" Larry complains to the ref.

 **"** Calm down, Larry. Come here to the bench and cool down." LeBron says.

 **"** NOOO! You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Larry tells everyone.

 **"** Larry! It's just a game! And you DID punch somebody!" LeBron reminds him.

 **"** I don't care. This is NOT over." Larry explains as he leaves the gym.

"Well...Plankton, I geuss this means you have to take his place." LeBron tells him.

 **"** Really? Me?" Plankton asks him.

 **"** Yeah, you're the only sub we have. And we need 5 players." LeBron explains to him.

 **"** Yes! I get to play!" Plankton congratulates himself as he runs onto the court. "This is gonna be awesome!"

 **"** You'll do great, Plankton!" LeBron says.

 **"** I can do it!" Plankton agrees.

"It's all over now." LeBron tells him as he facepalms.

The game continues.

Krabs is now the point guard.

 **"** I'm open, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob tells Mr Krabs.

 **"** No you're not, lad!" Krabs says.

 **"** I'm open!" Squidward tells Mr Krabs.

 **"** Neither are you, Mr. Squidward!" Krabs says to him.

"I'm open!" Patrick tells them as he cuts his stomach open with a chainsaw.

 **"** Technically you are open, but not the right kind of open!" Krabs tells her.

Plankton is so small, the opposing team doesn't know where he is.

 **"** Krabs! Right here! They can't see me! I'm open!" Plankton says.

 **"** Eh...suddenly, SpongeBob looks pretty open." Krabs says as he chucks the ball at SpongeBob.

The other team steals the ball.

"Krabs! He wasn't open! I was!" Plankton reminds him.

 **"** Yeah, but I don't wanna pass to you." Krabs says.

 **"** Oh yeah? Why not?" Plankton asks him.

 **"** Because you're YOU!" Krabs reminds him.

 **"** Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" Plankton indimates him.

 **"** Krabs! Plankton! Stop fighting and keep playing!" LeBron yells from the sidelines.

 **"** Well, tiny sea scum, if ya wanna fight right here and now, you're on!" Krabs says as he gets ready.

 **"** Somebody's about to get creamed!" Plankton tells him.

 **"** And it's YOU!" Krabs says.

 **"** Oh yeah?" Plankton asks him.

Krabs and Plankton tackle eachother and turn into a fighting ball of dust.

 **"** Both of you stop fighting on the court and PLAY!" LeBron orders them.

 **The next morning, at practice.**

 **"** Well, the Daisy Town Dandelions have defeated us once again." Squidward evaluates the previous evening.

 **"** And this time, it's all Mr. Krabs and Plankton's fault!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** I wanna eat someone's face!" Patrick complains.

 **"** Technically if we had Larry we could've won, but he got disqualified." LeBron says.

 **"** …..nobody cares about Larry." Squidward emotes for Larry.

 **"** True." SpongeBob agrees.

 **"** Where is he anyway?" Patrick asks.

 **"** Probably filing a lawsuit against the opposing team." Squidward says.

 **"** If Mr. Krabs and Plankton would've focused on playing basketball, rather than killing eachother, we could've still won the game!" LeBron explains the problems.

 **"** Hey! It's not my fault I get pestered by that lower lifeform of a sea fungus!" Krabs complains.

 **"** Who you callin' fungus?" Plankton asks as he pulls down Krabs' pants, revealing fungus all over his lower areas.

The team screams.

"You're dead, Plankton!" Krabs threatens as he pulls up his pants and stomps on Plankton.

 **"** Ah! Kiss my barnacle, KRABS!"

 **"** Krabs! Plankton! ENOUGH!" LeBron agrues over them.

The two of them grew silent.

 **"** Ever since the first game of the season, you two have been fighting!" LeBron notes to them.

 **"** Because we hate each other." Krabs says.

 **"** And wanna kill each other." Plankton tells him.

 **"** You can kill eachother on your own time. When you're playing basketball, you need to work together." LeBron reminds him.

 **"** Pfff! As if! I would never work with that tiny piece of garbage!" Krabs says.

 **"** Your MOM's a tiny piece of garbage!" Plankton complains.

 **"** Nobody talks about my mom!" Krabs tells him as he stomps on Plankton.

 **"** See what I mean, you two? The tournament is in less than a month, and you're more focused on fighting than winning the basketball games." LeBron explains.

 **"** Sorry, Coach." Krabs apoligize.

 **"** Yeah, we really should try to work harder." Plankton agrees.

 **"** I'm gonna teach you guys a little something called-" LeBron tells him.

 **"** Teamwork!" SpongeBob introduces the word as it appears in the air.

 **"** No, punishment." LeBron says as the word 'Punishment' appears in the air.

 **"** What are you gonna do?" Krabs inquires.

 **"** Hang us upside down by our toenails?" Plankton asks.

 **"** Worse."

 **"** Feed us to the pelicans?"

 **"** Even worse."

 **"** Oh no...you don't mean...make us KISS?"

 **"** …..."

 **"** What? No! I'm locking the two of you alone in the gym all night." LeBron reveals his plan.

 **"** Noooooo! We'll have to repopulate the gym!" Plankton complains.

Plankton imagines a vision of him and Krabs sitting in the gym, with thousands of crab/Plankton babies crying and crawling around the gym.

 **"** Noooo! That's a nightmare!" Krabs agrees with Plankton's vision.

 **"** Good luck! Cuz you two are staying here all day and all night!" LeBron says.

 **"** Bye, Mr. Krabs! Bye Plankton!" SpongeBob tells them.

 **"** I don't care." Squidward says.

They exit. LeBron locks the door behind him.

 **"** …...wanna start populating?" Krab inquires.

 **"** Ummmmm, no." Plankton says.

 **"** Good! Cuz that's crazy! I didn't want to either..." Krabs agrees.

 **"** Good..." Plankton comments.

 **"** So, we'll be here for atleast 24 hours. What do you wanna do?" Krabs inquires.

 **"** I wanna get out of here! I'm calling my wife to come bust us out of here!" Plankton tells him.

Scene cuts to Karen sitting in the Chum Bucket.

 **"** My life is so boring." Karen evaluates.

The phone rings.

 **"** Chum Bucket residents." Karen answers.

 **"** Karen! Baby! It's me, Plankton! LeBron locked me in the gym with Krabs! It's horrible! I need you to come down and here and get me!" Plankton explains.

 **"** Oh...tee-hee...I can't, because, uh...it's that time of the month." Karen reminds him.

 **"** You're a computer, KAREN!" Plankton reminds her.

 **"** Oops, we appear to be breaking up." Karen says as she hangs up.

 **"** Barnacles!"

 **"** Well, I could just call MY girlfriend." Krabs tells him.

 **"** That'll never work! …...but go ahead and do it, please." Plankton says to him.

 **Scene cuts to Mrs. Puff sitting in a hot tub.**

 **"** Hello?" Mrs Puff inquires.

 **"** Mrs. Puff! Darling! Could ya come down here to the Bikini Bottom Gym? I'm kinda locked in here." Krabs inquires.

 **"** I would, but I'm naked in a hot tub." Mrs Puff reveals.

 **"** Even better! Come on down! Heh-heh!" Krabs says.

"Besides, it's 8 am. Aren't you at basketball practice? You're supposed to be in the gym. Nice try!" Mrs Puff says as she hangs up.

Krabs sighs.

 **"** Any luck?"

 **"** What do you think?"

 **"** Well we wouldn't even BE here if it wasn't for YOU!" Plankton says.

 **"** MY fault? Clearly, this is YOUR fault!" Mr Krabs reminds him.

 **"** You wanna go?" Plankton asks him.

Krabs and Plankton begin to attack eachother.

Patrick comes out of the storage closet.

 **"** Patrick? What are you doing in here?" Krabs asks him.

 **"** I came out of the closet!" Patrick reveals.

 **"** Don't say it like that, please." Plankton asks him.

 **"** But I-" Patrick says.

 **"** Just don't."

 **"** Why were you in the closet?" Krabs inquires.

 **"** I wanted to eat the cleanup supplies." Patrick says.

 **"** I thought you left with the others." Plankton tells him.

 **"** Nope. Been here the whole time!" Patrick reveals.

 **"** Well, yer stuck here for a while!" Krabs complains.

 **"** So, you two populated the gym yet?" Patrick asks.

 **"** Grrr, that won't be necessary, Patrick!" Krabs tells him.

 **"** Awww, come on!"

 **"** I'm just gonna watch BlooTube videos on my phone."

 **BlooTube Video**

 **"** I like trains."

Gets run over by a train.

 **The End**

 **"** Hahah! That never gets old!" Plankton reacts to the video.

 **"** I like trains too."

 **"**...does it feel like the ground is rumbling?" Krabs inquires.

 **"** Hey, I feel it too!"

A train breaks through the gym and tumbles over Patrick.

"Ouch..." Patrick complains as he is flatted.

Krabs and Plankton run outside.

 **"** You did it, Patrick! You freed us!"

 **"** And it's all thanks to a BlooTube video!"

 **"** I still hate you, Plankton."

 **"** Same for you, old friend."

Larry the Lobster suddenly appears before them. He has an army of policemen with guns.

 **"** Wahahahahh! Surrender, Krabs! You too, Plankton!"

 **"** Da hell? What are you doing?"

 **"** Well, I tried suing the other team. Didn't work. I tried suing the referee. Didn't work. I tried suing the president. Didn't work. So, I just offered these policemen $500,000,000 if they agreed to help me take over Bikini Bottom!" Larry explains.

 **"** That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

 **"** Put your hands up!" Police Officer orders them.

 **"** Yes sir!"

 **"** Larry, you don't even have $500,000,000!" Krabs tells him.

 **"** They don't need to know that!" Larry says.

 **"** Dude, you're twisted."

 **"** Officers, fire!"

The officers fire at Krabs and Plankton.

 **"** Plankton, I never thought I'd say this, but we have to get rid of them...together." Krabs says.

 **"** You're right, Krabs. Let's get 'em!" Plankton tells him.

Krabs and Plankton charge at the policemen.

Krabs picks up Plankton, and throws him at one of the officers.

Plankton bites the officer's nose.

 **"** Aaaahhhhh!"

Krabs punches one in the stomach, and takes their gun.

Plankton steals another cop's gun.

The two of them begin shooting, as the cops run away screaming.

 **"** What? Come back here! All of you! My reign of havoc isn't over!" Larry says.

"Put your hands up, Larry." Krabs orders them as he points his gun at Larry.

 **"** No one tells me what to do!"

Plankton points his gun at Larry as well.

 **"** Okay, sheesh!"

 **"** Now, let's call some REAL cops!"

 **5 minutes later**

Deputy Jones puts handcuffs on Larry, and hauls him away.

 **"** You haven't seen the last of me!" Larry says.

 **"** Tell it to the judge, lobster breath!"

 **"** I will!"

 **"** And thank you for reporting those other cops who accepeted Larry's bribe. They will be fired and placed in prison." Deputy Jones says.

 **"** No problem, Officer."

 **"** But, uh, is there a REWARD?"

 **"** …..stay out of trouble." Deputy Jones says as gets in the car, and leaves.

 **"** Well, we saved the day, Plankton!"

 **"** Yep, Ol' Krabs, I'd say we did!"

 **"** Ya know, we actually make a pretty good team."

 **"** I hate to say it, but I think we do!"

The two of them shake hands.

 **"** And it's all because of...wait, was that word Coach was talking about?" Krabs asks him.

 **Plankton:** I can't remember...

 **"** PUNISHMENT!" LeBron reminds them.

 **"** Heh-heh...now I remember."

 **"** I can't believe you two tried to ESCAPE the gym!" LeBron says.

Plankton gulps.

The scene then cuts to both Krabs and Plankton hanging upside down on a tree by their toenails.

 **"** AAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **"** WHY!"

 **"** Both of you man up! That's how my momma used to punish me!" LeBron tells them as hepoints to his bare feet, revealing he has no toenails left.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Worked this at 2am... fuck me.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - April 18th, 2017**


	19. FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION

**BASKET SPONGE | FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION**

 **Outside the Bulldogs' gym.**

 **"** IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Squidward complains.

 **"** What's the matter, lad?" Krabs asks him.

 **"** MY TENTACLE!" Squidward explains to him.

 **"** Well spit it out, Squid Man! What's the matter?" LeBron aks as he unlocks the gym door, as the team assembles for practice.

 **"** It hurts SOOOOOOOO bad! I can't play basketball ever again!" Squidward keeps complaining.

 **"** What is it, Squidward?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** What happened, bro?" Larry asks him.

 **"** Uh...pelicans ate my tentacle." Squidward lies.

 **"** …..really, Squidward?"

 **"** Umm...it got hit by a car!" Squidward still lies.

 **"** Real believable, Squidward." Plankton says.

 **"** Ummm, er...Larry, let me see your claws." Squidward asks them.

 **"** Uh, why?" Larry inquuires.

Squidward puts his arm in Larry's claw, and pushes it down on himself.

"Ahhh! My tentacle!"

 **"** Nice faking, Squidward." Krabs comments.

 **"** It actually DOES hurt now! I just pinched myself with Larry's claw!" Squidward says to him.

 **"** Why'd you do that, Squidward?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** I think he doesn't wanna practice this morning!" Larry tells them

 **"** Whatever it is, it needs to heal! Put some some ice on it! Do you know what tomorrow is?" LeBrons says.

 **"** Yes, I know exactly what tomorrow is. That's why I'm faking my injury, I mean that's why I need to heal my injury!" Squidward explains to them.

 **"** Is it Valentine's Day?" Patrick asks him as he kisses Squidward.

 **"** No!" Squidward corrects him as he punches Patrick. "Ow! That was with my hurt tentacle!"

 **"** No, tomorrow's the day of our LAST game of the season!" LeBron explains to him.

 **"** Last game with you knuckleheads! Yipeeeeeeee!" Krabs says to him as LeBron grunts. **"** I mean...awwwwwwwww, last game with you wonderful people."

 **"** It went by so fast!" SpongeBob comments.

 **"** We still have the tournament...that is, IF we win!" LeBron reminds them.

 **"** What do you mean?" Plankton asks him.

 **"** Our team currently has 11 wins, and 6 losses. In order to make the number even, we have to WIN tomorrow's game and make it 12 wins, 6 losses." LeBron explains.

 **"** Your kidneys remind me of sausage." Patrick says.

 **"** And if we do this, we'll make it to the tournament!" LeBron tells them.

 **"** Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" SpongeBob comments.

"Aww, toooo bad. With my hurt tentacle, I won't be able to play in the final game. What a shaaaaaaame..." Squidward tells them as he smiles.

 **"** No! We NEED you to win! If you can't play, we'll have to use Plankton!" LeBron reminds them.

 **"** Hey! What's so bad about using Plankton?" Plankton inquires.

 **"** Shall I remind you?"

 **FLASHBACK**

"AAAHHHHH!" Plankton screams as he gets stomped and crushed by everyone on the court.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **"** Get my point?" LeBron asks them.

 **"** No one else could see that flashback, Coach." Plankton says.

 **"** Everyone! I'm going home to relax, recover, and enjoy a nice, HOT bath! You won't see me for days! Maybe weeks! Or years! Hahah! So long, suckers!" Squidward tells him as he runs out the door and goes home.

 **"** Grrrr...that no-good dirty piece of-" Larry tries to control his anger to Squidward.

 **"** That squid obviously does NOT wanna play in the game tomorrow." LeBron says.

 **"** But we need him!" Krabs says.

 **"** We have to convince him to play! But how?" Plankton asks.

 **"** I've got some ideas!" Larry says as he pulls out a chainsaw, a battle axe, a rifle and a grenade.

 **"** Put those away, Larry." LeBron orders him.

 **"** Awww, but I like killing people." Larry says.

 **"** You can kill him AFTER the basketball season. Right now, we need him to play!" LeBron tells Larry.

 **"** I can do it!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** You can get him to play?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** I can certainly try! Right, Patrick?" SpongeBob tells him.

"Oh, baby, your legs taste like Squidward's..." Patrick comments as he eats a female manakin.

 **"** Patrick! Snap out of it! Come on, let's go to Squidward's house!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Ayee, Cap'n! Who's Squidward?" Patrick inquires as SpongeBob and Patrick exit.

 **"** I really hope those barnacle heads can pull this off." LeBron tells him.

 **"** If not..." Larry says as hepulls out a blow torch. "….there's always Plan B!"

 **"** Larry, put that thing away!" LeBron commands Larry.

 **"** Oops!" Larry says as he purposely sets Mr. Krabs' head on fire.

 **"** AAAHHHHH!" Mr Krabs screams.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Okay, Patrick, we're here!" SpongeBob says as he arrives at Squidward's front door.

 **"** You throw him in the bag, and I'll hide the evidence!" Patrick tells SpongeBob.

 **"** Yeah! Wait...what?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** But if they catch us, we'll end up in the slammer." Patrick tells him.

 **"** What are you talking about?!" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** We came here to kill him, didn't we?!" Patrick reminds him.

 **"** No, Pat! We're here to kindly convince him to come to the game!" SpongeBob tells them.

 **"** What? Nobody's getting killed? Tarter sauce! That's the only reason I showed up!" Patrick says.

"Just follow my lead." SpongeBob sighs as he knocks on the door, Nobody answers the door. "It's locked! Squidward, are you home?"

Patrick aggressively tears the door off.

 **"** Whoa...that was unexpected, Pat." SpongeBob comments.

Patrick eats the door.

 **"** But that was expected." SpongeBob says.

"Look at those two barnacle brains down there! Intruding MY house! I could call the POLICE on those nimrods if I wanted to! Atleast the bathroom door is locked. They'll never get upstairs!" Squidward tells himself as he looks out of the window.

He turns, revealing to be naked, and hops in the bath tub.

"Nothing like a nice, relaxing bath to take my mind off of SpongeBob and Patr-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Squidward says as he is sinking into the bubble bath.

SpongeBob and Patrick are sitting beside him in the bath.

 **"** Hey, Squidward." SpongeBob says.

 **"** AAAAHHHHH! BUT...WHAT THE...BUT I...WHAT... " Squidward screams.

 **"** We're all here naked together in the tub!" Patrick comments as she smiles.

"Actually, I'm still wearing pants. I told you specifically to do the exact same thing." SpongeBob says as he stands up.

 **"** That's not what I heard. I heard 'Definitely take off all your clothes before getting in the bath with Squidward.'" Patrick reminds him.

 **"** STOP STARING AT MY BALLS, SpongeBob!" Squidward complains.

 **"** I'm not! I'm staring at that bar of soap." SpongeBob says.

 **"** I'm enjoying this moment, Squidward." Patrick comments.

 **"** Well I'm NOT! Both of you are OUT OF HERE!" Squidward tells them as he throws them out of the window.

SpongeBob and Patrick plop on the ground outside.

 **"** We're gonna need a better plan." SpongeBob says.

 **"** I could distract him with my beautiful nakedness." Patrick tells him.

 **"** No, I think we need an even better plan." SpongeBob disagrees.

Scene cuts to Squidward playing his clarinet inside.

"You never fail me, darling." Squidward admires as he kisses the clarinet and then looks at a picture of Sandy. "Unlike that stupid squirrel that cheated on me and ripped my heart into a million pieces!"

Patrick enters the house, dressed like a woman.

 **"** Uh, who are you?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** Duh, I'm Patrick. Uh, I mean..." Patrick mumbles before he puts on a female voice. "I'm Walter."

 **"** Isn't that still a boy's name?" Squidward reminds him.

 **"** Then, uh...I'm...Mr. Krabs." Patrick lies.

 **"** That's still a male name." Squidward says.

 **"** Well, I don't know any girl names! So just call me "Him"." Patrick keeps to his lie.

 **"** "Him" refers to a male..." Squidward says.

 **"** Oh, for NEPTUNE'S SAKE, I'M JUST HERE TO SEDUCE YOU AND PERSUADE YOU TO COME TO THE BASKETBALL GAME TOMORROW SO WE CAN WIN!" Patrick reveals his true intentions as his wig falls off, two watermelons resembling breasts fall out of his shirt.

 **"** Hey, wait a minute...you're not a girl, you're Patrick! Get outta here!" Squidward says as he kicks him out,

 **Outside**

 **"** Well that plan didn't work." SpongeBob says.

"I look pretty sexy with these." Patrick coments as he puts the watermelons back in his shirt.

 **"** Don't get carried away, Pat. " SpongeBob says.

 **"** But I do! I . make a beautiful non-male." Patrick tells him.

 **"** A woman?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Whatever they're called!" Patrick says.

"Either way, we need to get inside that house." SpongeBob tells them as he facepalms.

 **"** But how?" Patrick inquires as he reaches in his shirt, grabs a watermelon, eats it.

 **"** We've tried everything. We have to result to VIOLENCE!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** We haven't even tried asking nicely, SpongeBob." Patrick says.

 **"** Oh. Wow, good idea, Patrick!" SpongeBob says.

"Yeah, I'd love to do that with you. Wait, hold on a second." Patrick tells him on the phone. "What were you saying, SpongeBob?"

 **"** Never mind." SpongeBob says as he knocks on Squidward's door.

"Grrrrrr, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU TWO RETARDS WANT NOW?" Squidward aggressively answers.

 **"** Squidward, can you **please** come to the final game tomorrow night? Even though you injured your testicle." SpongeBob asks him poleitly.

 **"** Tentacle." Squidward corrects him.

 **"** Whatever." SpongeBob complains.

 **"** No, SpongeBob, I'm afraid I cannot." Squidward says.

 **"** But why?" SpongeBob asks him as he frowns.

 **"** I'm busy faking, I mean healing my tentacle." Squidward tells him.

 **"** You pinched it with Larry's claw, right?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Yes, I did it on purpose because I don't feel like playing tomorrow. I mean, it was a total accident! So unfortunate!" Squidward tells them.

 **"** Well, I'm willing to give you MY testicle!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** You mean tentacle." Squidward corrects him.

 **"** Yeah that."

 **"** You don't need to do that, SpongeBob. I wanna stay home and watch soap operas tomorrow night." Squidward sighs.

 **"** No way! I refuse to lose tomorrow's game just because you couldn't play!" SpongeBob tells him as he rips off his arm, and gives it to Squidward.

 **"** Uh...heh-heh...that's kinda disturbing, SpongeBob." Squidward says as blood is gushing out of SpongeBob's arm.

"I'm fine..." SpongeBob says as he faints.

 **"** Oh, yummy! Blood!" Patrick says.

 **"** Patrick, don't even think about eating his blood!" Squidward tells him.

"I was talking to Tiffany, for your information! ...hey, that IS a girl's name! I know one now! Yay!" Patrick says as he hangs up his cell phone.

 **"** Good job, Patrick. You know a girl's name now!" Squidward tells him.

 **"** What's a girl?" Patrick asks him.

 **"** Never mind, just go home!" Squidward says.

 **"** But what about the game?" Patrick inquires.

"Squidward, I ripped my arm off for you." SpongeBob says as he wakes up and sniffs. "But you let us down. Let's go, Patrick."

 **"** Yeah, let's leave this big meanie by himself." Patrick says.

They turn to leave.

 **"** Ohh...I feel a dirty conscious." Squidward complains as a tiny angel-Squidward appears on his shoulder.

 **"** Shame on you! You made a commitment to the team, you need to be at the game!" Angel-Squidward tells him.

 **"** But I'll miss my soap opera!" Squidward complains as a tiny devil-Squidward appears on his other shoulder.

 **"** Yeah, he'll miss his soap opera!"

 **"** You stay out of this!"

 **"** It only comes on once a week!"

"I've got this myself. Hey, SpongeBob! Patrick! Come back!" Squidward ignores as he swats both of them.

"Yes, Squidward?" SpongeBob asks him as he sniffs.

 **"** I'll come to the game tomorrow." Squidward says..

 **"** But what about your testicle, er, tentacle." SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** It's not that bad. I was mostly faking, anyway." Squidward reveals.

"Yaaaaay!" SpongeBob says as he jumps up.

 **"** And here, you can have your arm back!" Squidward says.

 **"** Yipeeeeeeee! I was wanting that back!" SpongeBob comments.

 **"** Ya know what? For once, it feels good to do the right thing!" Squidward says as Larry jumps onto the scene.

 **"** Looks like we'll have to do this the HARD WAY!" Larry tells the.

 **"** Wait, no, Larry, you don't understand-" Squidward tries to reveal to him.

Larry beats Squidward unconscious with a wooden mallet.

 **"** Oh no! He's hurting Squidward!" SpongeBob says.

"Yeah, we should totally do something about that." Patrick tells them as he eats rocks.

Larry buring Squidward's body with a blow torch, chopping him to pieces with an axe, releasing a tank of jellyfish to sting him.

 **"** Larry, stop! He already said he'd come to the game tomrrow!" SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** Oh...oops. Guess I got here a little late. Heh-heh." Larry says.

Squidward moans on the floor.

 **"** We should probably get him to a hospital." Larry tells them.

Scene changes to Squidward in a full body-cast in a hospital bed.

 **"** The little guy looks so cute in those bandages." Patrick comments.

 **"** Well, Doc, is he gonna be okay?" SpongeBob asks him.

 **"** He'll survive." The fish Doctor says.

 **"** Yay!"

 **"** Maybe."

 **"** Awww."

 **"** Lol jk! He's fine, but he'll be in the hospital for quite a while, I'm afraid." The fish Doctor reveals.

 **"** By any chance, will he be able to play in an important basketball game tomorrow?" Larry inquires.

Doctor Fish stares at Larry, and exits.

[LeBron, Krabs, and Plankton enter the hospital room]

 **"** No! Squidward! Your injury was worse than I thought!" LeBron says.

 **"** This is a fresh injury, Coach." SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** I bet I can geuss who's responsible for THIS!" LeBron says.

Larry blushes, as he hides a chainsaw behind his back.

 **"** Now what? We NEED to use him tomorrow!" Krabs says.

 **"** Guys! We still HAVE a 5th man!" Plankton tells them.

 **"** Who?"

 **"** ME, ya nut heads!"

 **"** But you're tiny." Krabs says to him.

 **"** And you suck." Larry agrees.

 **"** I REFUSE to use Plankton tomorrow! Squidward will play, no matter WHAT!" LeBron disagrees.

[Scene cuts to Squidward dribbling down the basketball court, in a full body-cast]

 **"** This is igscruciatingly painful!" Squidward complains.

 **"** Speak up, Squiddy. We can't here you inside that body cast." Larry tells him.

 **"** I hate sitting on the bench!" Plankton complains.

[The clock is ticking down the final 10 seconds]

Opposing Player dribbles the ball down the court, accidentally trips.

SpongeBob picks up the ball.

[The score is Bulldogs 30, Seatown Strikers 32]

 **"** Shoot, SpongeBob, shoot!" Larry says.

 **"** But I'm in the 3-pointer zone!" SpongeBob tells him.

 **"** WE NEED A 3-POINTER TO WIN! SHOOT IT!" Larry says.

 **"** But I..." SpongeBob tries to say.

 **"** 5 SECONDS LEFT, SpongeBob!" LeBron reminds him.

 **"** But I can't shoot a 3..." SpongeBob keeps trying to say.

 **"** 3 SECONDS! THE ENTIRE FUTURE TOURNAMENT LIES IN YOUR HANDS, SpongeBob!" LeBron reminds him.

"Here goes nothing." SpongeBob says as he gulps and he shoots.

The crowd gasps.

[The ball flies through the air]

SpongeBob closes his eyes.

[The clock ticks down...3...2...1...]

 **"** SpongeBob. The game's over. You can open your eyes now." LeBron tells him.

"I don't wanna know what happened! Don't tell me!" SpongeBob says as he keeps his eyes closed.

 **"** SpongeBob..." LeBron whispers into his ear.

"It went in."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Never mind about the episode. Guess who came back to SBFW? (not the wiki, however.). DOCTOR BUGS! Yep. Basket Sponge and Reckless and Retired creator is back!**

 **He says that he's coming back to the wiki in 2018... well, seeing that will be a long time... we'll have to wait for that.**

 **After this... for the Season 1 bits, we have 2 MORE EPISODES!**

 **Which are Climatic Conditioning and Tournament Terror (and the last one is a very fucking long episode. but it's also passed it's first anniversary on SBFW.)**

 **And then finally the long but short Season 2!**

 **The Imperial Ghost ~ April 20th, 2017.**  
 **(Hitler's birthday... smoke some weed for that!)**


	20. CLIMATIC CONDITIONING

**Basket Sponge - Climatic Conditioning.**

The team is sitting in front of their favorite ice cream joint, and watching the cars go by.

 **"** Ah, what a beautiful sunset." SpongeBob comments as he licks the ice cream cone.

 **"** Last time me and you watched a sunset, I exploded from a bomb in a pie." Squidward reminds him.

 **"** Haha, good times." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Not really." Squidward disagrees as he takes a bite of his hot fudge sundae, then he explodes.

 **"** Oh, by the way, I put a bomb in your sundae for safe keeping." Larry reveals to him.

"Grrr...no problem." Squidward groans, black with the ashes covering him.

 **"** Thanks again, Coach LeBron, for buying us ice cream." Krabs tells him.

 **"** Don't mention it, crab man. Anything to spend time with mah team." LeBron complements them.

 **"** It was supposed to be YOUR turn to pay, Krabs." Plankton reminds him.

 **"** We already discusses this! Last time he paid, all we had to eat with plastic spoons and napkins!" LeBron says.

"Arg! Arg! Arg! Some may call me cheap, lad!" Krabs comments as he laughs.

 **"** ALL of us call you cheap, Mr. Krabs!" Squidward agrees.

"I'm still hungry!" Patrick complains as he swallsows his cone in one bite.

 **"** I ain't buyin' you no more ice cream, Pink Man." LeBron says.

 **"** Fair enough." Patrick agrees as he picks up the whole ice cream shop and eats it _._

LeBron facepalms.

 **"** Ima kill you, Patrick." Larry threatens him.

 **"** Larry, I've told you: Kill your teammates AFTER the tournament." LeBron says.

 **"** Oh, believe me, I plan to. That is, IF they make us lose." Larry tells them as he balls up his fist.

Patrick gulps.

 **"** Hey! Don't threaten Patrick like that! He's not a bad player!" SpongeBob disagrees.

 **"** You're right, he's not a bad player...compared to YOU!" Larry says.

 **"** Ohhhh, burrrrnnnn!" Plankton comments.

Krabs steps on Plankton.

 **"** GAHHH! CURSES!" Plankton complains.

 **"** It's true, SpongeBob! You are the wimpiest, girliest, most PATHETIC person to ever call himself a basketball player!" Larry describes him.

 **"** W-what...what are you saying?" SpongeBob asks him.

 **"** I'm saying, you better MAN up! The tournament's next week, you piece of trash!" Larry threatens him.

LeBron drops a cinder block on Larry's foot.

 **"** AAAAHHHH!" Larry screeches.

 **"** Sorry, SpongeBob. I know he was going on one of his rampages again." LeBron apoligizes.

"No, it's true. I'm just...a kid." SpongeBob agrees with Larry.

 **"** This isn't The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Don't be talking about that throughout the entire episode, please." LeBron disagrees.

 **"** I won't. But still, I...I need to get away from it all." SpongeBob says as he runs away.

 **"** SpongeBob! SpongeBob! Come back!" LeBron calls for him.

 **"** I'm gonna finish your ice cream!" Patrick says as he gulps.

 **"** Look what you did, Larry!" Squidward complains.

 **"** The little brat needs some time to himself." Larry disagrees.

 **"** You should be ENCOURAGING your teammates, Larry! Stop trying to tear them down!" LeBron reminds him.

 **"** It'll be healthy for the pispsqueek." Larry says.

 **MEANWHILE**

"I don't care what they say, Gary!" SpongeBob says as he packs his suitcase at home.

 **"** Moww!"

 **"** I'm gonna make myself STRONG!" He cries out to himself.

 **"** Mow?"

 **"** I'm heading where no man's ever survived...Death Peak!" He explains his goal.

 **"** Mowww?"

 **"** Yes, Gary! Death Peak! I may not come back alive!" He tells him as he throws a bra into the suitcase.

 **"** Mowww?!"

 **"** Farewell, Gare Bear!" SpongeBob tells him as he runs out the door.

[The camera turns and we see Gary is on the cell phone talking to someone, revealing he wasn't listening to anything SpongeBob was saying]

 **"** Mowww! Mow, mow mow mow. Mowwwww!"

 **"** Your love is like a rainbow of snail saliva!" A Russian lady says to her.

 **At Death Peak**

"Pant, pant. The journey has been long and trecharous, but it's been worth each and every bit of blood, sweat, and tears I've put into this quest of conquering my fears, and-" SpongeBob announces to himself.

 **"** You've only climbed 5 feet." Special Steve says.

 **"** Ahhh! Steve? What are you doing up here?" SpongeBob asks him.

 **"** I've been a hobo for 30 long years, SpongeBob. I'm tired of all the city lights and whatnot. It's time to...get away from it all." Steve explains.

 **"** Ah, I see."

 **"** And what brings you here?"

 **"** Well, someone on my team called me worthless and pathetic, and threatened to kill me if we lose the tournament..." SpongeBob explains.

 **"** It was Larry, wasn't it?" Steve inquires.

 **"** Yeah, how'd you know?" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Simple. I was robbing the ice cream store when I overheard you all." Steve says.

 **"** Oh...that's a bit creepy." SpongeBob comments.

 **"** Eh, it's a livin'." Steve disagrees.

"Ugghh, there's no service out here." SpongeBob complains as he pulls out his cell phone.

 **"** There's no service in nature, SpongeBob." Steve explains to him.

 **"** Oh! Finally, I'm getting some reception!" SpongeBob says as he reads a news heading. "Zayn leaves One Direction? NOOOOOO!"

[a bird-monster hyrbid swoops down and takes SpongeBob's phone]

 **"** Zayn! Why'd you leave One Direction! WHY?" SpongeBob asks.

[His scream echoes throughout the mountain]

 **"** Shhhh, you'll awake The Behemoth!" Steve tells him.

"The...Behemoth?" SpongeBob inquires as he gulps.

 **"** This isn't my first time on Death Peak, SpongeBob." Steve says.

[A loud roar is heard from across the mountain]

"What was that?" SpongeBob asks him, trembling.

"Shut up!" Steve commands him as he grabs SpongeBob's mouth.

[A large, four-legged beast with two massive horns stomps out of a cave.]

"GRRRAAAAHHHHH!" The Behemoth roars.

 **"** Run!" Steve says as he runs down the mountain.

 **"** Why are we running DOWN the mountain?!" SpongeBob asks him.

 **"** To get away from this giant monster chasing us, DUH!" Steve answers him.

 **"** Shouldn't we be running UP the mountain?" SpongeBob disagrees.

 **"** Are you crazy?! He'd catch us!" Steve says.

 **"** I'm gonna make it to the top, no matter what! Even if it means becoming lunch for a giant behemoth!" SpongeBob says as he turns around, and begins running up the mountain.

Behemoth turns around, starts chasing SpongeBob up the mountain.

 **"** AAAHHH!" SpongeBob screams as he keeps running.

 **"** GRAAAHHH!" The Behemouth roars.

[A pebble rolls down the mountain, starting an avalanche]

 **"** Oh no!" SpongeBob says as he dodges each boulder.

 **"** GRAAHHH!" The Behemouth roars as a boulder crushes him, as he tumbles down the mountain.

 **THAT NIGHT**

 **"** SpongeBob!" LeBron calls as he wakes up from tossing and turning.

 **AT DEATH PEAK**

[SpongeBob has started a small fire using twigs. He is shivering in the bitter blizzard.]

 **"** Tomorrow, I will reach the top. And I will become a true man. They'll see. They'll all see." SpongeBob says.

[The sun rises the next morning]

 **"** Well, time to continue my journey."

[SpongeBob continues to climb up the mountian all alone. He pases multiple skeletons, of people who have tried to climb Death Peak, but failed miserably. Despite the terrors ahead, SpongeBob perserveres all the way to the top]

 **"** YESSS! I DID IT! I MADE IT TO THE TOP OF DEATH PEAK!" SpongeBob calls.

[He sees a skeleton lying there holding a sign reading 'So Did I, Bro']

 **IN BIKINI BOTTOM**

[LeBron is in his truck, with Larry in the passenger seat, and Patrick in the back]

 **"** This is all your fault, Larry! Who knows where he could be!" LeBron complains.

 **"** Relax, the little wimp probably went to Chuck E. Cheese! Bahahah!" Larry says.

 **"** Chuck E. Cheese? AWW HELL YEAH!" Patrick comments.

 **"** No one's going to Chuck E. Cheese!" LeBron disagrees.

 **"** Awww..." Patrick complains.

[Special Steve is on the side of the road, waving for a ride]

"Steve, not now!" LeBron says as he pulls over.

 **"** I need a ride, bruh! I'm a dirty hobo!" Steve says.

 **"** We're kinda looking for SpongeBob, okay!" LeBron tells him.

 **"** SpongeBob? Oh...he's definitely dead." Steve says.

 **"** You know where he is?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** I do." Steve says.

 **"** Where?" LeBron asks him.

[Scene cuts to LeBron, Larry, and Patrick beginning to climb Death Peak]

 **"** He just HAD to climb Death Peak!" LeBron moans.

 **"** He's dead. No doubt." Larry says.

 **"** Don't say that, Larry!" LeBron disagrees with hiim.

 **"** It's true, though! Legend has it there's a deadly behemoth lurking around these parts." LeBron explains the plan.

 **"** If we run in to him, we'll feed Patrick to him!" Larry says.

 **"** You'll feed me a behemoth? Awesome!" Patrick comments.

 **"** The other way around, Pat." Larry corrects.

 **"** Oh...that could be fun, too." Patrick agrees.

 **"** RAAAAAARHHH!"

 **"** Speak of the Devil. That's the behemoth!" LeBron says.

 **"** Grrrrrrr..."

It approaches the three of them.

Larry picks up Patrick, and throws him at the Behemoth. Patrick lands in his face.

They all wait as the Behemoth sniffs and runs away whimpering.

 **"** Yay! I did it!" Patrick says.

 **"** Whatever, let's bust a move! SpongeBob's dying!" LeBron tells them.

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE TOP**

"Well, SpongeBob, you did it. You showed everyone that you have what it takes to climb the trecharous Death Peak." SpongeBob says as he looks over the edge. "Gulp...now the only problem is living to tell about it..."

[He slips and tumbles down the mountain. He turns into a giant snowball, rolling and rapid speed.]

 **MEANWHILE**

 **"** Face it, Coach. He's dead! We're never gonna find him!" Larry worries.

 **"** I never turn my back on people I love! Of course, love is something you don't know much about." LeBron says.

 **"** Ouch, that's cold." Patrick emotes.

 **"** Patrick, not now! Coach, what do you mean?" Larry says.

 **"** You obviously don't show love to anyone around you." LeBron tells Larry.

 **"** I love everyone on the team." Larry lies.

 **"** Well you certainly don't act like it. You potentially caused SpongeBob's death, and you don't seem to care one bit." LeBron disagrees.

 **"** Wow...you're right...I am a horrible person!" Larry agrees.

 **"** Look out ahead, you two!" Patrick announces above them.

[The giant snowball rolls down the hill rigt towards them]

 **"** AAAHHH!"

 **"** AAHHHH!"

 **CRASH!**

"Augh...what happened..." Larry says as he slowly awakes.

"Good morning, Larry. How are you feeling?" Dr Flounder says.

 **"** Fine...where am I?" Larry asks the doctor.

 **"** You were involved in an accident on Death Peak. Do you remember this?" He says to him.

 **"** …..yes." Larry agrees.

 **"** You're in the hospital, Larry. You have been in a coma for several days." Dr Flounder explains.

"Holy crap! The tournament's tomorrow!" Larry reliases as he looks at the calender across the room.

 **"** Shhhh. There, there." Dr Flounder says.

 **"** W...what about SpongeBob...and LeBron...and Patrick...what happened to them?" Larry asks him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Larry. But...your friends were killed." Dr Flounder says as he hesitates.

 **"** No...no...this isn't real!" Larry disagrees.

 **"** I'm afraid so, Larry. We're terribly sorry." Dr Flounder says.

 **"** No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Larry screams.

 **"** Just kiddin'! Hahahah! They're perfectly fine, you were the only one injured during this entire accident!" Dr Flounder lies.

 **"** That was sick! What kind of a doctor are you?" Larry asks.

 **"** A hilarious one!" Dr Flounder says as he looks in the mirror. "Gaylord, you have done it again!"

Larry picks up Dr. Flounder, and chucks him out the window.

[SpongeBob, Patrick and LeBron enter the room]

 **"** Guys! I'm so glad you're okay!" Larry says.

 **"** Same for you, ya jerk!" LeBron agrees.

 **"** Guess what, Larry? I made it to the top of Death Peak!" SpongeBob tells LeBron.

 **"** Really?" Larry inquires.

 **"** You bet! And then I slipped...and kinda tumbled all the way down." SpongeBob says.

 **"** That explains a lot." Larry agrees.

 **"** Tee-hee." SpongBob laughs.

 **"** Look, SpongeBob, I've been an asshole. I shouldn't have said those things. They were hurtful and wrong. The truth is, you really are man enough for the tournament tomorrow." Larry explains and tries to apoligize.

 **"** Really?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Really." Larry agrees.

"Thanks, Larry." SpongeBob agrees.

"No problem, big guy." Larry says whilst smiling.

 **"** Ohhh! What does this button do?" Patrick inquires as he presses a button on Larry's hospital bed, which makes the bed fold up and crush him.

 **"** Ouch...my spleen." Larry says.

 **THE IMPERIAL GHOST - APRIL 21ST, 2017**


	21. TOURNAMENT TERROR

**Basket Sponge ~ Tournament Terror**

 **"** Team, I've assembled you all here this morning for a very important practice..." LeBron begins as Squidward gulps. "It's the practice beyond all other practices..."

Mr Krabs trembles.

 **"** This is so damn important..."

 **"** I can hardly stand the suspense!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Cuz it's...Squidward' birthday!" LeBron announces.

[A disco ball appears in the gym, as SpongeBob throws confetti]

 **"** That's not important, Coach! The tournament is TONIGHT!" Larry says.

 **"** I don't give a damn about that." LeBron tells him.

 **"** Pin the tale on the walrus!" Patrick says as he shoves a nail up LeBron's butt. LeBron starts yelling something in German.

 **"** What was that?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Doesn't matter." LeBron declines SpongeBob.

 **"** Since it's my birthday, I can stay home and sleep instead of going to the tournament." Squidward says.

 **"** Whaaaat? Heck no! Me and Patrick spent an entire episode trying to convince you to come! You're coming!" SpongeBob reminds him.

 **"** That was sooooo 2 episodes ago! #IdontCare #PlanktonRules." Plankton says.

Krabs steps on Plankton.

 **"** #Ouch!"

 **"** Larry has a point, everyone. We've got a tournament only a few hours away." LeBron notes.

 **"** We gonna kick BOOTY!" Krabs comments.

"WOO-HOOO! BOOTY TIME!" Patrick shouts as he strips his pants off.

 **"** …..erm no."

 **"** Who are we killing... I mean who are we playing in the tournament?" Larry inquires.

 **"** The Seatown Strikers. After we play them, the winner of the tournament shall be determined." LeBron explains.

 **"** Seatown Strikers, eh? THEY WILL DIE." Larry says.

 **"** #TheyAreGoingDown!"

 **"** Shut up with the stupid hashtags!" Krabs complains.

 **"** #Awww..."

[On the roof, Adam is shown spying on them throw a crack in the ceiling]

 **"** Hmmm...the Seatown Strikers..."

[Scene cuts to the Seatown Strikers practicing at their gym]

 **"** Team, we've got a big night ahead of us-" The Seatown Coach says before he drops dead.

 **"** Uh...Coach?"

"Tee-hee!" Adam sniggers in the corner with a gun.

"Bruh, are you the janitor? Cuz, like, we need a mop, dude."

Adam faceplams.

[Scene changes to Adam entering HIS gym]

 **"** Greetings, team." Adam re-introduces himself to his team again.

 **"** Kon'nichiwa!"

 **"** Sup, Coach."

 **"** Have you come to scold us again?" Squilliam inquires.

 **"** Or torture us again?" Sandy asks.

 **"** Or abuse us again?"

 **"** No! Stop acting like I'm a horrible person!" Adam declines their complaints.

"You ARE a horrible person!" Nebuchadnezzar disagrees with him.

"A SEXY horrible person!" Venice agrees as she scoots closer to Adam.

"Venice, we've discussed this. As assistant coach, you are not permitted to speak. So SILENCE!" Adam reminds her.

 **"** Anything for you, hot stuff. Aw, crap! I spoke! Dang it, I did it again!" Venice says.

 **"** Shush! Anyway, team, I have an important announcement..." Adam tries to begin a announcement.

 **"** You're gonna abuse us-" Micahel says.

 **"** NO! We have a chance to get into the tournament-" Adam says.

 **"** Whaaaaaat? How? We failed you!" Sandy says.

 **"** Let's just say, the Seatown Strikers won't be able to compete in tonight's game..." Adam explains.

 **"** And we're next on the lineup?" Squilliam asks him.

 **"** Ohh...dang it. I forgot about that. Nah, we're like 12th or 13th on the lineup. Probably the Boss-Town Bonecrushers are next on the lineup." Adam reveals.

 **"** Now what are we gonna do?" Jessie asks him.

 **"** I guess I'll have to kill ALL the coaches of the teams ahead of us." Adam says.

 **"** OR...simply sneak into the POBA President's office, and secretly change our position on the lineup!" Venice tells another plan for him to do.

 **"** But that would be cheating!" Adam disagrees with Venice's plan.

 **"** You freakin' MURDERED somebody!" Venice reminds him.

 **"** Lol jk, I have no morals." Adam jokes.

 **"** Good. Then go! Before it's too late!" Venice tells him.

 **"** Okay! Wait a second...I'm the one in charge around here! I should be making one of YOU worthless souls do my dirty work!" Adam says to her.

[The Tomahawks begin whispering among themselves]

 **"** I'LL do it!" Ash announces over the team.

[Team gasps]

 **"** But Ash! You're just a boy!" Venice reminds him.

 **"** Let's not forget, I have demonic sorcery on my side." Ash explains.

 **"** Are you sure about this, Ash?" Adam asks him carefully.

 **"** Positive." Ash agrees.

 **"** Then go." Adam says.

[Scene fades to reveal Ash is sneaking through the POBA President's air vents]

"Look at him. Sleeping like a baby." Ash comments as he peeps down upon the POBA Preisdent.

The POBA President snoring, feet resting on the desk.

"Let's see, where are his files..." Ash says as he jumps onto the floor and rummages through his desk.

[Ash stumbles upon a sheet which lists all of the POBA teams and where they finished]

 **"** Perfect! Now, I simply change the Toon Tomahawks from #13, to #3! Mwah-hah-hah-hah!"

"Eh? What the hell!" The POBA President asks as he wakes up.

 **"** I summon the power of a demon!" Ash commands as the Flying Dutchman appears in the office.

 **"** Ahoy!"

"Anyone but him!" Ash asks as he facepalms.

"Hello!" The Flying Dutchman greets as he gets in the POBA President's face.

 **"** AAAHHHH!"

He pees himself, then jumps out the window.

 **"** Well... that went swell." Ash comments.

[Scene cuts to SpongeBob watching TV in his pineapple]

 **"** We interrupt this program with some breaking news! Jonathan Dick, coach of the Seatown Strikers...tee-hee, Dick...was mysteriously killed this morning! So, taking their place in tonight's tournament is the next-closest team...The Toon Tomahawks! Don't miss tonight's gruesome game, Bulldogs vs Tomahawks! Who will win? How should I know? I'm just a talking fish head!" Johnny Elaine reports on the news.

[SpongeBob cuts the TV off]

 **"** Oh...my...god."

[SpongeBob calls LeBron]

 **"** LeBron! Where are you?" SpongeBob asks LeBron.

"Definitely not a nude beach..." LeBron says on the phone.

"The only beach in Bikini Bottom?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Yeah..." LeBron agrees.

"That's not a nude beach." SpongeBob reveals.

"Ohhh...that explains why I'm currently getting kicked out." LeBron comments.

 **"** Anyway, the coach of the Strikers was killed. Now we're playing the Toon Tomahawks instead!" SpongeBob explains the events on the news.

 **"** That's impossible! They were #13 on the lineup!" LeBron declines.

 **"** Not according to the sheet!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Something's fishy about this..." LeBron comments.

 **"** Hey! I take offense to that!" SpongeBob complains.

 **"** Gotta go, I'll call you back. I'm being placed in handcuffs." LeBron ends the call with the hashtags. "#NotANudeBeach #Ooops"

 **"** Yeah don't do Plankton's hashtag thing..." SpongeBob reminds as he hangs up.

 **1 Hour Until the Tournament**

[LeBron and the rest of the team arrived at the parking lot outisde the Golden Gym]

 **"** Why do they call it the 'Golden Gym'?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Because it's made of pure gold, DOOFUS!" Krabs says.

Plankton bites Krabs' toe.

 **"** AHHHHH!" Krabs screams.

 **"** Mmm. Tastes like crablegs." Plankton says.

 **"** Bruh, it's called the Golden Gym because it's the most honorable gym in all of Bikini Bottom. Only the true legends make it here." LeBron explains.

 **"** I can't belive our team has made it this far! What a great season!" SpongeBob congratulates the team.

"It makes me proud to call you idiots my teammates." Larry comments as he sniffs.

 **"** I still hate all of you lol." Squidward despises the team.

 **"** Don't get too comfortable yet, team! In an hour, our time has come! All the hard work we've put into the season will be reflected in how play this game." LeBron remnds everyone in the team.

[Adam's truck pulls into the parking lot, with rock music flaring]

 **"** Sup, losers!" Adam comments.

"Adam..." LeBron complains as he balls his hand into a fist.

 **"** Well, well, well, if it isn't LeBrownie." Adam comments.

 **"** Adam! You have NO business in tonight's game! You didn't earn it!" LeBron reminds him.

 **"P** erhaps I didn't, Oh Great One, but after the death of the Strikers' coach, my team is next in line to take their place! You suckas are goin' down!" Adam explains to him.

 **"** Adam, you cheated. I don't know how, but you cheated. You mothertrucking piece of shi-" LeBron begins to threaten him.

 **"** YOU WILL KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, OR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT." Adam delivers his threat.

[Him, Venice, and Ash get out of the truck, and approach the gym]

"See you inside." Adam says to LeBron as he enters the gym.

 **"** Grrr...let's kill 'em." LeBron groans.

 **"** Literally?"

 **"** Maybe after the game. But as of now, just metaphorically." LeBron corrects himself for the current moment.

 **"** Ahh."

[The rest of the Toon Tomahawks arrive at the parking lot]

 **"** G'day, losers." Michael greats the other opponents as he enters the building with the rest of the Tomahawks.

[Squilliam and Sandy do not enter with the rest of their team; they stay outisde]

 **"** Sandy, let's go inside." Squilliam says.

Sandy awkwardly looks at Squidward.

 **"** H-...hey." Squidward tries to say.

 **"** …..hey." Sandy tries to follow up on Squidward.

 **"** Sandy! Get your eyes off him! He's our enemy, babe! C'mon!" Squilliam defends Sandy as he drags her inside.

Squidward sighs.

 **"** I know it hurts, Squid." LeBron says to him.

 **"** Yeah. I'd do anything to get her back." Squidward agrees.

 **"** I know that feel, bro."

Squidward sighs again.

 **"** Let's get in that gym and destroy 'em, eh?" LeBron says.

 **"** I don't know..."

 **"** C'mon, Squid. We've got a tournament to win." LeBron tries to motivate him.

 **"** That's the spirit!" SpongeBob agrees with the motivation.

 **"** Who are we?"

 **"** Bulldogs!"

 **"** Who are we?"

 **"** Bulldogs!"

 **"** I can't hear you!"

 **"** BULLDOGS!"

[The teammates put all of their hands in.]

 **"** 1, 2, 3, BULLDOGS!" The team all say.

[The team busts into the Golden Gym with all of their energy]

 **"** Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to RUMBLE!" The announcer shouts.

[Team huddle]

 **"** Alright, guys, there's no turning back." LeBron says.

"Wait, no? Dang it!" Squidward says as he walks away with a suitcase and a bathing suit.

 **"** I expect the best out of all of you." LeBron says.

 **"** You got it, Coach!" SpongeBob agrees.

"Alrighty, Couch!" Patrick shouts as he sits on LeBron.

"It's COACH not COUCH!" LeBron tells him as he facepalms. "If there's one thing I've learned this season, it's that Patrick is an idiot."

"And playing basketball is a bad idea." Squidward says.

"Not now, Squidy." LeBron tells him whilst sighing.

 **"** Whatever." Squidward agrees.

 **"** And Larry, no killing anyone on our team." LeBron says.

 **"** I'll have a positive mindset, I promise, Coach." Larry tells LeBron.

 **"** Good. Now, the game is starting in less than 3 minutes." LeBron says.

 **"** I am so PUMPED!" Krabs comments.

"Dear Lord, please help us to win this game." LeBron prays as he closes his eyes.

Patrick spraying a can of whipped cream into his mouth.

 **"** …...we're gonna need it." LeBron says.

 **AT THE OTHER END**

 **"** This is it, team. We've cheated hard to get here." Adam tells them.

 **"** I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, Coach." Michael disagrees.

 **"** Shuddap, Mikey! This is our shot at finally winning something!" Adam reminds them.

Sandy stares across the court at Squidward and sighs.

 **"** SANDY! What did I say about staring at him? He's GARBAGE!" Squilliam reminds Sandy.

"I'm starting to think YOU'RE garbage, Squilliam." Sandy groans as she gets angry.

 **"** Well, in that case, you can forget about US. After this game, I'm movin' out of Bikini Bottom for GOOD!" Squilliam complains.

 **"** Good, I never wanna see your ugly face ever AGAIN!" Sandy agrees Squilliam.

 **"** Guys! Settle down!" Venice tells them.

 **"** Venice, I'm the head coach. I'll handle this...ahem...guys! Settle down!" Adam raises his voice louder.

Sun Jeong facepalms.

 **"** Alright, the game's starting. Get in there, and KILL 'EM! Ready, Tomahawks?" Ada

"Sure." Michael says as he sighs.

 **"** Whatever." Ash agrees.

 **"** On this side, we have the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs!" The announcer begins.

[SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Krabs, and Larry enter the court]

 **"** And on this side, we have the Toon Tomahawks!" The announcer continues.

[Michael, Sandy, Sun Jeong, Fat Jessie, and Nebuchadnezzar enter the court]

[Plankton is on the Bulldogs' bench; Ash and Squilliam are on the Tomahawks' bench]

 **The buzzer beeps. The game begins.**

Larry wins the jump ball, dribbles down the court.

Adam chuckles, like he knows what's going to happen for his team and not the oponnents.

Mr Krabs trips on a hole in the floor, as Plankton bit his leg. He lands on the floor.

 **"** Damnit, Eugene! You could have cost us the game!" Plankton says.

"Shut up, Sheldon." Mr Krabs complains as he gets up as quickly as he can.

 **"** Where's my balls?" Patrick inquires as he gets hit in the head by the ball.

Larry grabs the ball.

 **"** When did we start going into dodgeball?" LeBron asks them.

 **"** When someone stopped caring about the tournament." Adam says.

 **"** Get up, Patrick." SpongeBob says.

"Okay, pretty girl." Patrick comments as he has damage from the hit of the ball.

"Get him off, Get Plankton on." SpongeBob says.

(The Toon Tomahawk's score a point behind SpongeBob and Patrick's back.)

 **"** The Toon Tomahawk's have scored the first point of the game in the first 5 minutes!" The announcer notes.

 **"** Sorry guys, I let go of the ball too late." Larry says.

 **"** And he gave it straight to us..." Michael tells them.

 **"** Get on the bench. Right, we seem to be not up to scratch." SpongeBob says.

 **"** This is the tournament SpongeBob, we can't end up in our own sh-." Larry comments.

 **"** LeBron isn't really in this game. We are, the star players. Now do you want to feel like you are the first or the second?" SpongeBob says.

 **"** FIRST!"

 **"** I'm right here guys! But where is Adam and Venice?" LeBron asks.

"Damn it." Adam comments as he escapes from a door.

(Everyone is surprised...)

 **"** You think I had sex?" He inquires.

The game continues... We have trial and error.

 **"** Don't lose!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Win for the team!" Adam tells him.

 **"** Don't you dare listen to that 'person'!" LeBron says.

 **"** What the hell does that mean?" Adam inquires.

The scoring goes haywire.

Patrick scores 1 goal.

 **"** That is now Toon Tomahwaks still at 4, But the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs has now tied with them." The announcers now says.

Sun scores a epic goal, better than Patrick's.

 **"** Toon Tomahawks are now at 7, Bikini Bottom Bulldogs has 6."

Later on...

 **"** It's half time, we have the Bulldogs at 22 and the Tomahawks at 24!"

 **"** I think something else which still seems fishy." LeBron says.

 **"** I take offense still!" SpongeBob reminds him.

 **"** Anyways, It's halftime. We have the rest of the game to win or your heads are on kebab sticks." LeBron says.

 **"** OOoo... Kebab sticks." Mr Krabs dreams.

 **"** Sorry, Krabs. They aren't as good as you think." LeBron says.

 **"** As LeBron says, we need to continue on... but in the way of winning. Because if we don't... We will be useless." SpongeBob tells him.

"You don't want to be useless..." Adam shouts across the hall as he gives a evil look. "The game is now in the locked into battle mode over the second half. Everyone is battiling through hoops; near deaths and calls. We now go into the final minute."

 **"** Final minute. The score is 68 - 68. One more score and we are done. But if they get the one more score, we're dead. SpongeBob! Have the ball!" LeBron reminds them.

 **"** But LeBron! You know what happens?" SpongeBob asks LeBron.

 **"** Please!" LeBron asks them.

SpongeBob is running towards the Tomahwawks goal, with only 20 seconds left. He dribbles it but he bounces it too hard and it flies out of his hands as it goes nearly into the hoop but misses it and goes on the floor as the game has ended.

 **"And that is a tie for The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs and The Toon Tomahawks."**

LeBron walks to Adam who is admitting defeat, pulls a gun out one of his pockets. Everyone gasps at this destruction.

 **"** What the hell?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Don't you dare!"

 **"** That's your gun?" Adam asks.

 **"** It's yours, you left it underneath our bench." LeBron says.

Adam checks his pockets, finds out the gun is the one that LeBron is holding.

"So, you're holding my gun. Shoot me and everyone is going to know. So, what do you do? Be the hero, or become one like me." Adam asks him.

LeBron urges to pull the trigger, everything Adam has done in the past season is all his fault, but he's just 25; He then stops his anger and throws it away.

"Go and kill me now."

 **"** I'm not gonna." Adam says.

 **"** I'm sorry, what?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** I'm not going to kill you, since you didn't do it. You couldn't do it. I will never. But guess what, I forgive you. For the first time since in ages, I'm forgiving the enemy of my ways." Adam says to them and apoligizes.

They both hug each other, to forgive both of them. Everyone claps.

 **"** I no longer acknowledge you as my worst enemy but as a aqautenince. It's to show us the error. But to tell you the exact results, you won over one point."

 **"** Wait, what?" Every Bulldog asks.

 **"** After Mr. Star encountered his injury with the ball hitting his head, our team were suppoused to have given you the ball but we carried on, eventually the point did not count. So, the results are 67 for us and 68 for you. Seems like a good ending."

The Bulldogs all cheer as they have won the tournament, the matches are done for and that seems to be it for them, the Tomahawks sigh in shame but clap for the Bulldogs. The Tomahawks leave the hall, Adam carrying Venice like they married.

 **The Next Day**

 **"** I present a promotion for a certain person who helped us win the Tournament yesterday. A certain SpongeBob SquarePants has been promoted to Assistant Coach." LeBron announces.

 **"** Thank you, LeBron." SpongeBob comments.

They then all gather round for a selfie of all of them around LeBron.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Okay, finally! The first season is finalllly finished! That's 21 episodeesss all done and finished. No more season one, now onto the longer, but more intresting second season... soon.**

 **However, I will be taking a break to do some stuff during the beginning of May 'till the end of June. So, yeah... who really kind of cares.**

 **THE IMPERIAL GHOST ~ APRIL 24TH, 2017**


	22. ARMY OF GHOSTS

**Basket Sponge - Army of Ghosts**

 **Above Bikini Bottom in a helicopter - 18:27**

 **"** Sigma-Alpha-2 heading due south over the city." A solider reports.

 **"** We're en route, everything's ago." The pilot agrees.

 **"** This is control tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured man aboard, over!" The control tower says.

 **"** That's a 10-4. Cargo secured and... What?!" The pilot asks.

"Didn't copy that, over!" The control tower associate asks.

 **"** The man's gone, he's taken out nearly everyone aboard and..." The pilot explains.

 **"** What's wrong? Come in, over!" The control tower asks for another report.

 **"** What in the world!?" The pilot inquires.

Ash busts out of the helicopter and grabs onto it.

 **"** Freeze! What do you think you're doing!?"

 **"** Talk about crappy flights... I'm outta here before I go to hell!" Ash complains.

He then jumps off the helicopter and opens his parachute to drop down on his old apartment, Adam, LeBron and Venice are sitting down in chairs.

 **"** What is your budget? You must have some cash." Adam says.

 **"** This is my old apartment, I'm homeless." Ash corrects him.

 **"** Wow, homeless. That is so true about people. But not me." Adam disagrees.

 **"** Stop being such a douche, Adam. It's not your time to be a dick." Venice says.

 **"** I have no players like this, Adam and I have memories of bad and sloppy games from really BAD players." LeBron says something not relevant.

 **"** Why the hell are we all here for?" Ash inquires.

 **"** Ever since the beginning of your partnership with..." LeBron starts as Venice interrupts him. "Sexy Adam? Lucky Adam? Money Adam?"

 **"** Adam."

 **"** Damn. I thought you thought he was..." Venice disagrees.

 **"** Sexy?" The two coaches asks.

 **"** I get it already. Stop saying the word 'sexy' or 'sex' and can you hurry this meeting up? I've got a Subway Sandwich coming in 10 minutes." Ash complains.

 **"** You're off the team... for a break of three months..." Adam tells him.

 **"** What the actual..." Ash tries to swear.

 **"** See ya." Adam bids.

 **"** THREE BLOODY..." Ash asks.

 **"** You just got ordered by your coach!" LeBron says.

He leaves with Venice and Adam, Adam can see the Subway van from the end of the street. He then gets an idea with the van.

 **"** Hmm... I can use that van for a badass thing." Adam comments.

5 minutes later... The Subway van has arrived and Adam in a leather jacket is standing outside Ash's house.

 **"** Special delivery for Ash Kuropato." The Subway delivery fish says.

 **"** I'm Ash..." Adam says.

 **"** Take it, I don't want it anymore." The Subway delivery fish tells him.

 **"** Cheers. Sucker..." Adam says as he steals all but one of the Subway sandwiches of the three that Ash was supposed to eat, Ash gets the one Subway sandwich Adam hasn't stolen.

 **"** Where is my other bloody sandwiches? That's it. Subway ain't going to be eating fresh, they will be eating their flesh."

He goes on his laptop and starts a hate mail to Subway.

A ghost from the 70's appears next to him.

 **"** Dude, like why don't you care about us anymore? That stains, mate." The ghost complains.

 **"** Okay, this basketball thing is the thing that is stainin' you, mate. I also don't think of you scrubs a lot of the time. But now this basketball thing is out of my leauge until *checks his watch* June to July-ish." Ash explains to him as another, more intellgent ghost appears.

"Why don't you just make a team of us? The Ghosts of the team like the ghost of the main member."

 **"I** think you must be right, with his damn stupid nickname of 'The Ghost'." Ash says. "Actually why is his nickname of 'The Ghost'?"

Adam appears on Skype on Ash's computer.

"I've got mind reading now... Well, to tell my answer. It's because I got unlucky and killed a ghost back in my heyday." Adam explains.

 **"** It's impossible." Ash declines his explaination.

"Then you haven't watched GhostBusters." Adam comments.

 **"** That's fictional, you know." Ash reminds him.

 **"** Such a person..."

Adam disappears.

 **"** With that aside, it's time I made something to call my own." Ash says. "A army... An Army Of Ghosts."

"Oh damn it." A ghost swears.

The next Tuesday, everyone in the Toon Tomahawks is sitting in cinema seats.

 **"** Yeah, I know... we've gotten a budget rise... but before we practice for the next season, any questions?" Adam notes and then asks.

 **"** Aye, where is that emo kid?" Jessie inquires.

 **"** Who is the emo kid?" Adam asks Jessie.

 **"** The emo kid that joined in the storm." Jessie reminds him.

 **"** Venice?"

 **"** Erm... I haven't seen Ash since last Tuesday." Venice tells him.

 **"** I was on Skype like about 20 minutes after we finished talking to him." Adam notes.

The wall next to them explodes with some people flying.

 **"** Who the (blows) did the blow up kind of thing." Adam nearly swears.

 **"** Me."

 **"** Captain Jack Harkness?" Adam inquires.

 **"** Who the hell are you talking about?" Ash asks him.

 **"** So why the hell are you bursting through my wall?"

 **"** To give my resignation to you guys." Ash says.

 **"** By bursting through my wall?" Adam asks.

Just then, the Bulldogs throw down Adam's CD collection onto his band equipment. Adam walks to the band equipment where he looks up, where he sees the Bulldogs.

 **"** Never mind..." Adam says.

He shoots upwards to make the glass fall, some of the glass and players of the Bulldogs fall onto mats laid out.

 **"** So, we have Subway emo kid here lining up his resignation? Thank god, Jamie came over..." Adam tells them.

 **"** Jamie? It's either LeBron, Coach L or James." LeBron says.

 **"** Just go with it. It's a failed joke..." Adam tells him.

 **"** I do have a team all done." Ash reveals.

 **"** Do you have to interrupt me? Okay, then what's it called?" Adam asks him.

 **"** The Ghastly Operators." Ash names the team.

"Okay, that is original. Like no one thought of that pun before. So, we have The Ghastly Operators versus The Toon Tomahawks versus The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs. And one of you teams will fix my wall. I'm looking at you, Subway Boy." Adam says.

 **"** This city needs to burn before it can be reborn." Ash quotes.

 **"** What are you smoking?" The coaches inquire.

 **"** I'm 15. I can't smoke yet." Ash says.

 **"** Thank god I can... but come on, let's get ready for a trio battle." Adam reminds him.

 **"** A trio battle, don't you mean..." Ash tries to ask before his sister throws a chair at him.

 **"** Shut up, Ass."

 **"** You missed."

 **The Battle Begins:**

At first LeBron's team has the ball at first, Ash's gets it out of their control and Adam's team gets nothing out of it. It goes around dribbling; LeBron's hit it first ending up with a goal, then Ash's team. The score is eventually after many tries and success. 19 for LeBron, Ash with 13 and Adam with 7. After the battle. Lebron is scarred, Adam is spitting blood and Ash is laughing like Mephiles.

 **"** Still, what are you laughing at?" Adam inquires.

 **"** Because this is the first of many battles, commander. But what should I do?" Ash says.

 **"** Well first kid, don't take this whole thing seriously. You hate Adam and I do, but you don't have to fight us like a pack of wolves hunting down the prey. Do you know where you lie?" LeBron tries to tell him.

 **"** In my penis?"

 **"** No! What is it with everybody and penises?" LeBron asks him.

 **"** I thought that sentence was lovely, but I still want to battle you!" Ash says.

 **"** Okay, that's it. ADAM! Take aim!" LeBron asks his 'pseudo' rival.

 **"** Thank you, Lebron. I'll sort this out." Adam says as he aims the gun at Ash's head and then changes to his leg. The bullet heads for the leg.

 **"** Son of a...!" Ash swears.

 **"** Groovy!" Adam comments.

 **"** Now you are going to wait."

 **"** I DID MY WAITING!" Ash shouts.

 **"** What?"

 **"** Twelve years of it!" Ash continues his shouting.

 **"** You're 15." Adam notes.

 **"** Oh please shut up." Ash says.

 **"** And I don't care about all this TV violence." Venice tells them.

 **"** Are we on Big Brother?" Patrick inquires.

 **Post Credits:**

Auditions room. LeBron and Adam are taking auditions for new members to replace Ash from the Toon Tomahawks and Sandy's place on the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs.

 **"** So, how's that date with Venice?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Second date now, it went so good at the first one!" Adam says.

 **"** Ready to give this up?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** We have two more people and then we close up. Right, we have next... Lexi Flynn."Adam says.

The door opens as Lexi comes through, she is a mermaid; just like Adam; Ash and Venice.

 **"** I've got a taxi waiting outside, can we hurry this up?" Lexi inquires.

 **"** Perhaps. What do you say, LeBron about her?" Adam inquires.

 **"** You're on my team, sweatcheeks!" LeBron says.

 **"** Why?"

She leaves.

 **"** Not to be sexist. You have three girls on your team and I have one. Which means you get... Sandals!" He explains.

 **"** Oh crumbs." Adam says.

 **"** Hey man, that's not cool." Sandals complains.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So, we're onto Season 2... see how the episodes are a little shorter than they were last season... thank god we learnt our mistakes.

This is a little bit of a George Lucas Special Edition here as I've edited out bits and pieces from the episode.

Hope... it's good.

 **The Imperial Ghost ~ April 24th, 2017**


	23. IT'S SATURDAY AND WE'RE IN THE HOUSE!

**Basket Sponge:** **It's Saturday Night and We're In The Spot**  
 **(Part One)**  
 **Written by: SBCA and The Imperial Ghost**

At the Bulldogs' Gym…

"Coach LeBron? Why are we here on an All-Star Weekend?" SpongeBob inquires.

"Well, some of you will get to join the Saturday Challenges!" LeBron says.

"Obviously I'm part of it. I'm the team dick-I mean the b…" Larry tells him.

"Nope, you're still a dick." LeBron agrees.

"I agree. Just like I was around five years ago. " Mr Krabs reminds him.

"YOU CHEAP KRA-" Pearl tries to complain outside.

"We don't need to hear that." Mr Krabs says to the team.

"While you're wasting the opening part of the plot of this episode, WHO WILL BE PART OF THE SATURDAY CHALLENGES?!" SpongeBob inquires about the incoming plot of this 'episode',

"Oh sorry. Um, you, Larry, Lexi, and Patrick." LeBron apoligizes.

"Oh yes."

"Yipee!"

"The dick has made it." Larry says.

"Being the only girl in the team, I feel a little bit concerned Larry." Lexi says.

"Out of all players, why Patrick?" Squidward inquires.

"Well, he and Lexi have inexplicably been doing good in practice." LeBron explains.

"We need to hurry up and train!" SpongeBob moans.

"Um, SpongeBoy? We don't need to. We just need to win and brag." LeBron corrects him.

"Hahaha. Sounds-" Larry tries to comment.

"So much fun!" SpongeBob interrupts.

"Is it me or is SpongeBob acting like his old self?" Patrick inquires.

"Is it me or is this episode going NOWHERE FAST?" Plankton complains.

"I agree. So, Larry, you're in all the competitions. SpongeBob, you're in Three-Point, Patrick, you're in Skills Challenge, and Lexi, you're in Slam Dunk." LeBron says.

"Told ya." Larry agrees.

Venice is secretly watching them at the back.

"When Adam sees this he'll-" Venice comments.

"Who in Davy Jones' Locker is that?" Mr Krabs asks Venice.

"Oh damn." Venice swears as she hides.

"I didn't hear anything." Squidward says.

"Well, now that's done. It's time to spy some more." Venice whispers.

"So, you guys can do this right?" LeBron inquires.

"Yeah, sure." Lexi agrees.

"I need one thing first. It will power me up." Patrick tells him.

Scene cuts to Patrick sitting on LeBron.

"HOW THE HELL WILL THIS WORK?!" LeBron says.

"5 more minutes. " Patrick says.

"It's Saturday Night and we in the spot…" LeBron sings the lyrics to Uptown Funk.

"What the hell is this song? Please stop wasting the remainder and climax of this episode." Larry says to the tune of Uptown Funk.

"Oh, we're not even near the middle of the episode yet. Maybe we can call this, 'Basket Sponge: The Fourth Wall Episode.'" LeBron complains.

 **At the Toon Tomahawks' dugout…**

"Hey sexy!" Venice greets her boyfriend after running back from spying on the Bulldogs.

"Venice man. Come on, don't scare me like shit." Adam complains.

"So, how's Sandals?" She inquires.

"All slow and no go." Adam comments.

"You know how Squilliam and Sandy are in a relationship? Do you think we will get into one." Venice inquires.

"Do dates count?"

"No you idiot. I mean…" Venice says as she grabs him and kisses him full on the lips, Adam feels confused at first and then relaxed once she is continuing to do it for him. They then let go of the kiss and Adam falls to the ground. "Just like that."

"That was incredible." Adam comments.

"Don't be surprised, I used it on my brother about 5 years ago. It shut him up." Venice says to her.

"….now back to why are you here?" Adam inquires.

"Because I'm assistant and I've got something for you." Venice tells him as she shows the footage.

"So what you're saying is that the reason they're good is because of Gatorade?" Adam asks about her.

"Pretty much. Oh wait, no that was a Gatorade commercial." Venice says.

….

"Here ya go." She says whilst showing him a Nike commercial.

"So, if we have these Hyperdunk shoes, we can be so OP?" Adam inquires.

"Yep."

 **What will happen next? Find out in: Skills and Thrills!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Woah. This episode is so short... bloody hell. Part Two is a bit longer, I think... nvm.**

 **I'll have to also re-write the documents for the writing comments.**

 **The Imperial Ghost ~ April 25th, 2017**


	24. SKILLS AND THRILLS

**Basket Sponge: Skills and Thrills - (Part Two)**  
 **Written by SBCA and The Imperial Ghost**

Space Jam theme song plays during introduction.

"Wait, why the hell is this series always associated with Space Jam?" Plankton inquires.

"Earlier fourth wall breaks and now product placements. And another fourth wall break." LeBron references.

 **"And welcome all to the Golden Gym for tonight's action packed POBA All-Star Saturday Night!"**

The crowd cheers.

"Hell yeah. We're totally gonna win this." Larry says as he starts feeling bad. "Oww…"

"Larry, what the heck happened?" LeBron asks him.

"I think it was the food I ate last night." Larry reminds himself.

"Well, that's what happens to dicks. But we can't let you compete tonight." LeBron tells him.

 **"It seems like Larry the Lobster won't be competing tonight. Tough luck. Hope he recovers soon."**

 _ **"And when we look at the Toon Tomahawk's side we can see they're all laced up with some Nike Hyperdunks."**_

 **"Well, it is said that they can sure give you a good jump and run. We'll be back after these boring introductions!"**

NBA on TNT theme song plays.

[Commercial Break]

 **"It's time for the Skills Challenge! First up is Whale Jack from the Sperm Whales."**

Jack dribbles with his eyes closed to the net to pass the ball in the net.

 _ **"Hm, it seems as Jack is doing this course with his eyes closed!"**_

Jack keeps hitting obstacles and loses the ball for the next minute.

 **"Well, time is up but remember, just finish the obstacle with the fastest time. No need for fancy skills. Wait, how ironic."**

"WHAT?! I thought this was SKILLS challenge!" Jack complains.

 _ **"Next is Patrick Star from the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs!"**_

"Go Bulldogs!" Nat congratulates the team.

The Bulldogs crowd does the "wave."

"WOOOHOO!" Sadie Rechid congratulates.

 **"The Bulldogs sure have a big amount of supporters! Let's see Patrick go."**

Patrick goes through the whole course with some mistakes, however still reaches the final shot area.

 _ **"Patrick for the final shot...yes! Patrick finishes the course in 1:43!"**_

The Bulldogs crowd cheers and applauds.

"HELL TO THE YEAH!"

 **"It's time to see Sandals from the Toon Tomahawks."**

The crickets chirp.

"Woohoo!"

Sandals facepalms.

 _ **"Um, let's just see him go."**_

Sandals attempts to dunk but can't due to his height revealing that the Hyperdunk shoes didn't work. Although, he still continues but keeps airballing until the time is up.

 **"Aw, tough luck. Let's see if their team will be able to catch up in the next round."**

 _ **"And the winner of the Skills Challenge is...Patrick Star!"**_

The Bulldogs crowd cheers, applauds, and whistles.

"Venice, I thought you told me-" Adam nearly complains, Venice passionately kisses Adam until they both fall on the floor. "Not again."

"What the hell happened to my shoes?" Sandals inquires.

"I don't know but let's see what happens in my turn." Sandy says.

 **"Next up is Sandy Cheeks from the Toon Tomahawks."**

Sandy completes the shootout with very little misses.

 _ **"Woah! What a great performance! Can anyone else top that?"**_

"One thing these shoes don't have? My talent." Sandy says.

"That bloody well sucked." Adam complains.

 **"Sandy's leading with 18/20 points. Let's see if Fred Tilapia of the Sea Town Strikers can beat her."**

"This is going to be a bitch on bitch fight." Fred comments.

The female players look at him, like "Are you serious?".

"Trying to make me look edgy."

A toaster is thrown off his head.

 _ **"Ooo… That was some moderate violence there! But since this is live, we can't censor it. Damn, that blood spill."**_

Fred is swept away with a unknown janitor who whistles away.

 **"….well, next up is SpongeBob SquarePants!"**

"Oooo….who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" A fish tries to sing.

"I do. And this is Basket Sponge so get the heck out of here." SpongeBob says as he misses most of his first shots.

 _ **"Ooo...tough luck for SpongeBob."**_

SpongeBob regains his confidence and starts shooting all of his shots, including moneyballs.

"MONEY balls?" Mr Krabs asks.

"No, they count 2 times more than the regular ones." LeBron notes.

"Aww…"

 **"Also, an exquisite performance by SpongeBob, however he only got 14/20."**

 **"It's time for….the Slam Dunk Contest!"**

 _ **"First up is Sam Star from the Daisy Town Dandelions!"**_

 **"She doesn't look like a daisy-"**

Sam runs to the TV Announcer and throws him out of the arena.

"Shall we sue her?" The first POBA offical asks.

"Meh, after the games. We don't want to spoil this All-Star Saturday." The second one says.

Sam on her first dunk, she makes it but breaks the ring. And the backboard. And the post.

 _ **"Make it or break it? Hahaha."**_

 **"Two hours later."**

 _ **"It's time for Michael Clownfish from the Toon Tomahawks!"**_

Michael attempts his first dunk but misses due to his height limitations...that he suddenly realized. Then he asks the team to put a trampoline in the middle of the freethrow line. Thus he jumps on it and makes the dunk.

 _ **"Woah! 8/10/9 from the judges! It's time for Lexi Flynn from the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs!"**_

Lexi, in a Bulldogs mascot costume, jumps over LeBron and does a 360, between the legs dunk.

 _ **"OOOHHHH! WHAT AN AMAZING DUNK!"**_

Crowd cheers, applauds, chants, and whistles.

 **"And the judges score, 10/10/10! The Bulldogs are the overall champion!"**

"VENICE!" Adam shouts.

Venice passionately kisses Adam again until they both fall on the floor.

"I think the moral of the story is...STOP TRUSTING COMMERCIALS!" Sandals says.

…..

"We did it guys! Great dunk, Lexi!"

"Bulldogs on three!"

"1, 2, 3, Bulldogs!"

 **The Imperial Ghost ~ April 26th, 2017**


	25. THE BULLDOGS TRAINING VIDEO

**Basket Sponge - The Bulldogs Training Video**  
 **by: JamesAdventures and The Imperial Ghost**

In a hotel in the upper parts of Bikini Bottom. Someone is running along a hotel corridor as he whispers the number, '26'. The person is carrying a DVD case as he looks behind him. He gets to number '26' and opens the door, there is two people on laptops, one of them is LeBron and younger than the other. The other is a British twenty year old who is looking at LeBron.

 **"** Oi!" Larry says as he whistles at LeBron and Adam. "Guys, there's this thing I found in a trashcan. It's something that you guys may want."

"Should I care, Larry? Remember what happened with your big outing last year." Adam reminds him.

 **"** Yes but... actually why are you here?" Larry inquires.

 **"** We're hiding." LeBron says.

 **"** Hiding from Ash." Adam explains.

The person that they are talking about now just knocks on the door.

"Come on guys. Open up." Ash commands them.

 **"** Shut up, Ketchup."

 **"** Squirt somewhere else!"

Larry puts the DVD in the VCR DVD recorder, the TV starts up.

 **"** We might as well watch this 'forbidden DVD'. Before the end comes. Sit on the bed, Larry." Adam says.

Larry sits on the bed as Adam presses play.

 **"Welcome aboard. If you're watching this video, then let me be the first to say Congratulations!"**

A light with the words Congratulations appears.

 **"You've recently been hired by LeBron James."**

Basketball gear appear in SpongeBob's hands.

 **"And this is your first official day of training for the upcoming season."**

 **"** Can I play basketball now?" SpongeBob inquires whilst complaining.

 **"Of course not, you've got a lot to learn before you're ready to play in the season.. As you can see by this graph..."**

A graph is shown. The Bikini Bottom Gym is moving up.

 **"You have been employed in one of the most successful basketball teams in Bikini Bottom. But it didn't that way over night... ...because the gym closes at 8:30."**

A picture of LeBron James and the Bikini Bottom Gym behind him.

 **"No, the story of the The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs is the story of one man's hard work, perseverance, vision, determination and bird crap."**

The camera zooms in to one of LeBron's shoulders.

 **"But mostly the crap."**

The scene cuts to a ball sliding to the right and stops on the screen, followed by sparkles.

 **"From A Legend Begins.."**

The scene then cuts to a old sepia video of LeBron James smoking weed.

 **"You may think that Mr. James LeBron, owner of The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs has always been the sexy coach he is today."**

LeBron puts his joint in his pocket then takes it out as its attached to a piece of rope with a hole in the joint.

 **"And you're right!"**

Mr. Krabs laughs while drinking his soda. Scene cuts to an tired LeBron James sitting depressed in a room with light at the window.

 **"After the turn of the century, James stayed secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless."**

The scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Gym, now a home to the Original Bulldogs.

 **"But then his luck changed when he killed the original coach. Wait? Why would he kill the original coach? and with a few minor alterations, the New Bikini Bottom Bulldogs was born."**

Mr. Krabs paints a giant "KKK" with a bucket full of red paint, on a sign outside. We can hear a sound of a baby crying in the background. Scene cuts to a basketball with a light shining on it.

 **"Sounds like a lot of..."**

 **"** Shit." Larry swears.

 **"Sounds like a lot of..."**

 **"** Crap." Larry swears again.

 **"Sounds like a..."**

 **"** load of crap." Larry swears once more.

Scrolls over to Larry.

 **"** load of..."

Someone off screen throws a brick on Larry. The scene cuts to hoop and blood lying on a table.

 **"Your Work Station."**

The scene cuts to SpongeBob vacuuming on top of the bench.

 **"It's important to keep your are tidy and free of droppings. But a clean bench is only part of the job."**

The scene cuts to SpongeBob thinking of a Krabby Patty in a thought bubble of his.

 **"To make the vision in your head a reality, you'll need supplies. And a good employee always keeps his supplies well-organized."**

SpongeBob opens up a cabinet, then opens the bottom drawer to reveal a bunch of folders with names of stuff and basketball stuff on there.

 **"Now we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the bench warmer. Or as we like to say, the 'Barmer.'"**

 **"** Who said that? Are you a ghost?" Patrick inquires.

 **"Like precious, precious blood in an animal, the bench warmer is what makes the Bikini Bottom Gym strong and alive."**

 **"** LeBron, your ceiling is talking to me!" Patrick complains.

 **"** Are you going to train or just make friends with the epicenter?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Uhh... I'll have an uhh... uhh... uhh... ah..." Patrick tries to say as he falls asleep and snores until LeBron snaps at him causing him to wake up. **"** Huh?"

 **"** Patrick, go be stupid somewhere else." Squidward orders him.

 **"Ah-ah-ah, Squidward, remember what LeBron says."**

 **"** I haven't said anything yet." LeBron says.

Patrick drones again as Squidward gets mad and grabs a cash register.

 **"We'll check up on these two later."**

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

The scene cuts back to Squidward and Patrick, Patrick is still saying: "Uhhhhhh..." Squidward looks annoyed.

 **"Let's check in on Squidward again. Psst, Squidward."**

 **"** Huh?" Squidward inquires.

 **"Nothing."**

Squidward bangs his head on the register.

 **"Hang in there Squidward, it's all part of the job. But, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for."**

A blue screen appears with the basketball slowly coming closer to the screen. The narrator is singing, then exhausted pants, and takes a deep breath, then resumes. Then the disc reads: DISC ERROR.

 **"** That was boring, so you're sending it back." Adam says.

 **"** Sure, it's because I'm the guest here." Larry tells him.

 **"** Hmm..."

 **"** Okay guys, I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Ash tries to apoligize.

 **"** I set a bomb in your toilet."

 **"** What are you-"

Adam sets the detonater off. The place blows up.

 **THE IMEPRIAL GHOST - APRIL 26TH, 2017**


	26. WHY SOCIAL MEDIA?

**Basket Sponge - Why Social Media?**  
 **Written by SBCA and Cosmobo**

The episode opens in a room in which two people, which names are revealed to be Ron, the leader and Rob, the assistant.

 **"** I have an idea. The Bulldogs can't be #1 any longer!" Ron says.

 **"** Us, the Caratown Bullets need to be somewhere else than at the bottom for once." Rob agrees.

 **"** We've been at the bottom for 15 years already!"

 **"** I know, that's why we should make a social media account. It's the best weapon against anyone." Rob thinks of an idea.

 **"** Almost the whole population is on it! And it's also the best persuasion method." Ron agrees.

 **"** We'll surely be able to get an audience." Rob comments.

 **"** I'll tweet something right now." Ron says.

 **Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs**

One secret the Bulldogs have been keeping: Larry knocks some players unconscious at their practices.

 **"** Is that so? Man, I've been FOOLED to ever like the Bulldogs!" Flatts says.

 **"** Hey, we got a follower!"

 **"** I knew we would have. And if we keep saying bad things about The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs we're sure to end up with more fans than they have. It's the perfect crime." Rob agrees with his new plan.

 **"** Let's keep doing this." Ron orders his co-star.

 **Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs**

Coach LeBron has been secretly playing as one of the guys, randomly, in every game.

 **"** No way! I was decieved!" Mrs Puff complains in disgust.

 **"** Woah, we gained 12 followers!"

 **"Multiple followers later…"**

 **"** Wow, we have already reached 50 followers." Rob comments.

 **"** And the Bulldogs can't do anything about it. I'm loving this plan." Ron agrees.

 **"** And as soon as we reach more than 100 followers. The Bulldogs will have no choice but to give up playing. I mean, what's a basketball team if it has no fans?" Rob explains the displeasure of the Bulldogs.

 **Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs**

Wait, does SpongeBob just soak up his sweat?

 **"** Eeewww…."

 **"** That was so gross, but it will make people kind of stay away from SpongeBob. Which means he won't be giving no more autographs." Rob says.

 **"** Be careful though. Never join YouTube. People say that a lot of stuff is fake there. They won't believe us. They said a talking dog video was fake once." Ron explains.

 **"** Oh, ok."

 **Anti-Bikini Bottom Bulldogs**

Did you know that Patrick once annoyed some cheerleaders so much they tried to attack him? Bikini Bottom Bulldogs want to get rid of the cheerleaders. It was a plan.

 **"** Hey, remember when we were wondering why everyone started hating us?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Yeah." Squidward agrees.

 **"** Because of this." LeBron reveals as he shows them the ABBB Twitter page.

 **"** Hey! Those aren't true-well, except for Patrick's. Hey wait, the last part wasn't true!" SpongeBob agrees.

 **"** Hey, something's on TV." LeBron says.

 **"** It has been reported that Lebron James plays for his team in every game. The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs team will be investigated right before they're big match tonight." Perch Perkins reports.

 **"** Who ever believes that are stupid! I'm the coach!" LeBron asks Perch.

 **"** Wait, I have an idea." SpongeBob says.

 **"** What is it?"

 **"** Why don't we make a Twitter account about they're team?" SpongeBob explains his plan.

 **"** We don't know which team it could be." LeBron says.

 **"** Ever thought it could be someone who is at the bottom of the leader board?" Squidward inquires.

 **"** Yeah, let's check Wikipedia to see the standings." LeBron says.

 **"** Or we could think about all the teams we have played against in the last few months." Squidward agrees with LeBron as silence follows.

 **"** Wikipedia!" SpongeBob says.

 **"** Or we could check the website of POBA and..." Squidward tells LeBron.

 **"** I've got it! A list full of basketball players and teams!"

LeBron scrolls down the Wikipedia page to find out that The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are at the bottom of the leaderboard.

 **"** That's not true!" LeBron disagrees.

 **"** Let's see our Wikipedia page…" SpongeBob says.

[LeBron clicks a link to the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs Wikipedia page]

 **"** It can't be! This page is full of them horrible lies!" SpongeBob complains about the page.

[LeBron's phone rings. LeBron answers the phone]

 **"** We are the ones who are telling the lies. You will never find out who we are though. Because this voice changer I have is brilliant." Ron explains.

 **"** I don't know who you or where you are. If it's money you want, we have millions of it. But I will tell you this. I am a man with a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you stop telling them lies now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you. I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you. I will find you. And I will kill you."

Long pause...

 **"** …..good luck on that." Ron tries to agree.

 **"** UUUGGHHHHH!" LeBron groans.

 **"** Woah, chill, LeBron." SpongeBob says.

 **"** Wait. I have a very good plan. Remember the video from Leaked Footage Reel?" Plankton tries to remind the team.

 **"** Yeah." Larry agrees.

 **"** Why don't we do the same to those people." Plankton says.

 **"** That's the first ever plan you've made that I like...other than the fact that we have NO IDEA what the other team is." Mr Krabs explains.

 **"** Oh yeah."

 **"** Wait. I have a stupid plan but it just might work. Let's go to the offices of every team." LeBron says.

(At the Sea Town Strikers' office.)

 **"** FREEZE!"

 **"** Woah, what is this?" An officer inquires.

 **"** I'm here to inspect your computer." SpongeBob says.

"Well, you're clean." SpongeBob says after the inspection.

(At the Sting Rays' office.)

 **"** Um" Patrick says as he reads his card. "FREE ZEE!"

"…."

 **"** Oh, freeze!"

(All the other players do the same until Mr. Krabs is at the Caratown Bullets' office.)

Mr. Krabs does the same procedure and finds that they're the suspects. "Hey guys, come down to the Bullet's office... IMMEDIATELY."

"What are you gonna do with us?"

 **"** Nothing. Bai!" LeBron reveals.

They all run away and sneak into Ron's house at night.

 **"** Me? Fine. I'll do it." Plankton says.

The following day.

 **"** A video went viral in which the Caratown Bullets were sending lies about the Bulldogs...and a weird video which we will not show you for...reasons."

He views it again and vomits.

The Bullets are suspended by the POBA Management a few hours later.

 **THE IMPERIAL GHOST ~ APRIL 27TH, 2017**


	27. THE TEAM THAT NEVER SLEEPS

**Basket Sponge - The Team That Never Sleeps**  
 **Written by The Imperial Ghost**

LeBron looks on his computer, finishing up a upcoming email to send to his teammates when he gets a email from his rival, Adam 'The Ghost' Smith. LeBron clicks on the email to look at it when there is a video attached to it. He clicks on the video to watch it, Adam appears on the video to tap on his camera.

 **"LeBron? Here is some instructions to do because I am going somewhere. Number 1; Check my fridge, it stinks and you may have to replace the milk. Number 2; We've got to do a battle with some New York team, I dunno what they are called again. Bring your team, just anyways because I've got real doubts for you. I think you might be able to beat them. See you later."**

The video ends and LeBron thinks for a minute... He gets the idea to tell his teammates.

 **"** Time to invade New York." LeBron announces to himself.

LeBron gets out of the computer room. We cut to the gym with the other characters.

 **"** Okay, Change of plan. You guys won't be off this week... "

 **"** What the actual hell!" Larry complains.

 **"** But, we'll be going over to New York." LeBron says.

The team cheer.

 **"** We'll be leaving on Monday morning. So pack your things correctly or we'll leave you on the road like a disused couch."

 **"** Can you be my couch?" Patrick inquires.

 **"** Didn't we go over this a number of times over the season, I'm not your damn couch. But your coach, tubby!" LeBron angrily corrects Patrick as Patrick goes from being happy to bat s### insane after LeBron says tubby.

 **"** Nobody calls me tubby!" Patrick shouts as he punches him in the balls.

 **"** Oh thanks... That's going to hurt in the next 3 minutes. Anyway, you guys should really pack and I'll go cover up this.." LeBron tells them. "Patrick, you're such a idiot. Don't you know that?"

 **"** It's a reputation I need to keep." Patrick reveals to LeBron.

 **"** Sorry, what?" LeBron inquires.

 **"** Nothing out of the ordinary."

 **Sunday evening...**

 **"** Tomorrow, I'm going to wake up at 6am." SpongeBob says to himself.

A orchestra starts playing dramatic music as SpongeBob puts his head under the covers.

 **8 hours later...**

The orchestra is still playing. Even they are tired.

 **"** Excuse me, can you let us go?" The conductor asks Patrick.

 **"** No, I pay you good money for this, play on." Patrick forbids them.

They try and then leave.

 **"** We're going off key."

Patrick sits there. Then we can see that it was recorded on a IPhone as they watch in the airport.

 **"** I wasn't in bed after that. I slept downstairs and let Patrick annoy the orchestra." SpongeBob says.

"Good joke, SpongeBob." Lexi agrees.

"Too bad I was the butt of it, right Couch?" Patrick asks LeBron.

LeBron gets frustrated for two seconds and then calls down as he puts the bags in the baggage checking area. Later, when they get on their first class plane, with a extra cool CG effect of it flying.

 **"** God." LeBron says.

"LeBron, what's wrong?" SpongeBob asks him.

"I feel like something's gone wrong. Why would Adam send me a message to warn me to come here." LeBron explains to him.

"Wait, you never told me." SpongeBob reminds LeBron.

 **"** I didn't click send on the email. Oh, that's how you don't know." LeBron tells him.

"But you expected me to know?" SpongeBob says.

"There's things that you may learn to next time, young Sponge." LeBron comments.

The airplane lands a couple of hours later, The team walk onto the gravel. LeBron takes a breath as he gets flown off by a giant bird.

"So. Giant birds in New York. What's next?" SpongeBob asks.

"A Giraffe with a instrument made from mayonnaise." Patrick says.

"Mayonnaise. Mayonnaise is never a instrument. Have you never learned about mayonnaise?" Squidward asks about Patrick and his condiment fetish.

While LeBron is still wrestling the bird, ending up riding the big brute, ala HTTYD style.

 **"** Don't you birds have a manual for flying or something? Oh wait, that's dragons. Birds are dragons? Aren't they? Still... Hold on tight James."

He gets the bird up right and lets it fly upwards before it looses control and lets LeBron fall, maybe to his death.

 **"** They aren't dragons! Good to know that for myself. But I maybe able to see that." LeBron comments.

LeBron then gets the bird upright before both of them hit a New York skyscraper. He starts flying around as the orchestra start playing - 'Test Drive' from the How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack.

"Sir, isn't this copyrighted by DreamWorks." Someone from the orchestra says.

"Who cares? Disney stole our idea with Chicken Little." The conductor disagrees.

LeBron tries to edge it back to the airport. A Japanese person shouts below.

"Sore wa Gojira no ninshishō hikō itokoda, mite! Wareware wa sore o shitte iru yō ni, soreha sekainoowarides."

Luis Antonio from Part of the Team looks at LeBron riding the bird.

 **"** Dear Lord, please let me be spared from LeBron's endless LSD trip. I think he's still on the drugs." Luis says.

 **"** I heard that, Luis. By the way. I'll speak to you later; come to the airport." LeBron tells Luis.

 **"** Meh, I will."

Luis is walking by the airport where the team is.

 **"** Wow. You're regrouped. I like it. So, explain the 'new' parts of the team." Luis comments.

 **"** SpongeBob is the assistant coach and we got a girl." LeBron says.

 **"** To replace me? That's a bit sexist." Luis tells him.

 **"** She's a SEXY girl!" Patrick comments.

 **"** What was that?" Luis asks him.

 **"** NOTHING!" Patrick declines him as he throws a golf ball at Luis' head.

 **"** And all to have bigger consequences. Lexi Flynn, you being Luis Antonio. LB told me." Lexi introduces herself to Luis.

 **"** So what are you doing in New York City? I'm here for a holiday." Luis says to them.

 **"** Adam... Just Adam." SpongeBob says.

LeBron, SpongeBob and Luis shudder...

 **"** Is he still a dick?"

 **"** The same as Larry."

 **"** Where is he?"

 **"** I really don't know."

 **"** The New York Knicks are so awesome."

 **"** The New York Knicks?"

 **"** Yes. The NY Knicks."

 **"** Who's the leader of that group?"

 **"** Isn't it..."

 **"** David Fisher."

"He defeated Shaq and Kobe Byrant. So, if he does me. I'll be the laughing stock of the century." LeBron explains.

 **"** Yes, go back to the Washington Wizards... Bronnie." Luis complains.

LeBron punches him in the shoulder. The team easily run towards the gym. A creepy guy in a taxi follows them because it's New York. But eventually, they make it towards the gym. The doors also open, by a guard.

 **"** Don't ask who I am. I'm LeBron James and well. I'm that damn awesome." LeBron says.

 **"** Oh yes Mister LeBron. I've been expecting you." David tells him.

The doors shut and coincidently lighting strikes. Everyone goes into surprised mode before they stop.

 **"** Is the camera still recording?"

 **"** I think so."

 **"** Let's get drunk."

 **"** Suppose so."

 **"** You're not evil?" SpongeBob inquires.

 **"** Of course not and you must be SpongeBob SquarePants, I know you from LeBron's early NBA days. You know man, you've grown into the world but actually... Where have you been, man?" David explains.

 **"** Oh, it's a long story with me and a boat sinking on my Christmas break and a tournament that cost me a life or two." LeBron says.

 **"** No, I'm asking. Why are you here? Why don't you go back down under the sea?" David asks him.

LeBron looks at his team, waiting. He takes a breath and turns around to his team.

 **"** Guys, can you let me take five? I'll have to explain privately." LeBron says as he goes to a corridor with Fisher. "Do you know a person with the name of Adam Smith?"

 **"** I don't know." David says.

 **"** According to him, he sent me a email with an attachment of a video saying that you wanted to have a match." LeBron explains as LeBron's phone rings on a Skype ringtone. Adam is on Skype.

"Is this working? Oh, hello - Mr James. I'm not interrupting you but I'm going to reveal that this is all a ruse to get you out of the town."

 **"** Hey, Adam. Can I give you something?" LeBron asks him.

 **"** Sure lay it on me." Adam says.

LeBron whispers to Fisher who shows him Adam on the phone. Fisher lays the 'finger' on him.

 **"** That wasn't funny. David Fisher just gave the finger. That's really not funny." Adam says to himself whilst calling off Skype.

LeBron walks out of the corridor and the Bulldogs and the Knicks are halfway into a match that has now got underway with the publicity.

 **"** What the...-?"

In a overhead panning shot of the gym and everyone as the camera switches to Matrix mode as it slows down and moves around over the characters.

 **"And we have The New York Knicks at 9 points to The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs at 6 points. That's painful for the newcomers but then again - You have LeBron James and SpongeBob SquarePants as your two coaches. So... What ever the hell?"**

 **"** Damnit. Damn, damn. DAMN!" LeBron says.

 **"** You're only losing by 3 points." David reminds him.

 **"** But it seems to be halfway through the match, if we are 3 points behind now... We can't win." LeBron explains.

"I think I could do something." David whispers.

 **"** I don't want to lose and be called 'The Team That Never Sleeps'." LeBron complains.

"Ha ha. He said it, he said it." Peter Griffin mentions.

 **"** Oh my god, WHO CARES ABOUT Family Guy?!" LeBron complains.

"Me."

He gets smacked in the head by the ball.

 **"** Next time, get the ball - you dumbass!"

For nearly the rest of the match, he doesn't help the team because he becomes more depressed, Patrick gets the ball as LJ doesn't see it.

"Oh my god. I've got the ball, maybe I shoot the ball in the hoop?" Patrick asks whilst laughing.

In Patrick's POV (Point Of View):  
Everything is slowed down.

 **"** Do It!" SpongeBob shouts.

 **"** Do it or I'll keel hall ya!"

LeBron is still looking down at the floor, Patrick jumps and makes the hoop. The score changes by 2 and the game ends by a 23:18. LeBron looks at the score, it's still the same as when he looked before but upgraded. LeBron leaves the gym followed by a fallen team and Luis the interviewer.

 **"** So, this is goodbye Luis... You're making a habit of this." LeBron complains.

 **"** Well... It's only the fourth time." Luis notes.

 **"** So, you're coming back with us." LeBron says.

 **"** No. Not again. I'm going back to Manila, puta." Luis corrects him.

"But it might be a matter of time before I go back here." LeBron agrees.

"Still, that will only happen if you go crazy." Luis says.

LeBron whistles for the bird, who comes to him. He tells everyone with the exception of Luis to hop on as they fly into the sunset. Then they fall into the sea.

 **"** Forget this shit. I'm going back to the Cleveland Cavaliers. They really need somebody to replace you. Ya know?" Luis says.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **I like this special, it was really the one time which a place that I wrote that actually features my favourite team and man... it's soooo ggoooooddd... But can't wait for my next episode!**

 **It will rock your VeniceXAdam hearts.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - April 28th, 2017**


End file.
